Slave for A Week
by Starlight-angel1
Summary: I am yours to command, were the words Tohru heard coming from the ice prince, Yuki Sohma that Hana and Uo just happened to win at the school auction. A crazy week, a wacky family curse and trying to find love in between what more could she ask for?
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does._

Chapter 1

"Hey Tohru, we got a present for you since you were out sick. We think you're going to like it." Tohru Honda stared wide-eyed at her two best friends, Uo and Saki, as they dragged a person behind them. "Here you go, he's all yours to command for a week."

"I don't understand, what are you guys talking about?" Tohru asked confusedly. Uo and Saki were getting kind of strange. They had an unusual smile on their faces that was just a tad bit inhuman.

Uo was a tall dirty blonde girl that use to be in a gang. She was physically the tough one out of their group but she always treated Tohru with gentleness that surprised her at times. Saki was different. She had a long black hair that she always kept braided and she loved to use electrical waves. As in shocking people using her mind. She wasn't very physical but since Tohru could remember she always protected her.

The three of them were a trio. They were always there for each other and helped out one another, especially during hard times.

Saki's mouth lifted halfway up. "You do to much for us as it is Tohru and we decided to give you a present. Don't you remember the last time you got sick, we promised we were going to have someone help you. We kept our promise. "

"Yeah Tohru, remember yesterday was the auction?" Uo asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder by it came back to settle over one eye.

"Auction?" Tohru echoed. Her blue eyes slowly blinked at Uo, still not understanding what Uo was saying.

Uo touched Tohru's forehead. "Are you still feeling unwell? Don't worry, you can have him make you soup. The auction Tohru, about bidding to help the freshman class raise money for their trip. They auctioned people off and we bought you one! But man was he hard to get, we spent a fortune on him so you have to use him to get our money's worth."

Saki nodded in agreement. "Yes he was hard to get. Every girl in school bid but I knew we would get him. I just started to send electrical waves to all those who opposed us. Yes they were smart to back down."

"So here you go Tohru, our present to you. Treat her right or Saki and I will do more damage to you than what we did to those fan club girls of yours." Uo threatened the guy beside her and gave him a soft push toward her friend. Her and Saki quietly slipped away to give the other two privacy.

Tohru stared at the male facing her. The male had the traditional black uniform on but on closer inspection his tie was slightly crooked. His tall frame was wiry and looked so agile. It couldn't have been. Her friends didn't just buy him. No, there's no way she was going to order him around for a week. There, standing tall and proud right in front of her was none other than the Prince himself. Yuki Sohma, the prince of her high school. Girls went wild over him, teachers loved him and as for her, she didn't know him.

She glimpsed his lean graceful figure in the hall at times. She really liked how his purple hair fell around his face but there was just something different about him. He was so very handsome he could have almost been could beautiful, in a good way. But his eyes. Purple and beautiful she called them but always cold. Cold and distance. Since starting school, she had never seen him laugh or even smile. That was odd for her because she, herself liked to smile.

She could always find something to smile about during the day but him, no he never did. He was quiet and always alone. How could someone like being alone?

"I am yours to command Miss Honda. Whatever your wish is I will do." His soft voice carried a bit of sorrow to her. Oh what to do, she knew she would never order anyone, especially him around but she didn't want to hurt Uo and Saki's feelings. They were her friends, her dear friends and they had spent money on her. And here he was, telling her to do whatever she wished. The thing was, she didn't wish for much.

She heard it in his voice. Heard the coldness tinged with a bit of sadness. She wondered if there was a way to make the sadness disappear, have him smile.

"Oh… well… Yuki, I'm not very good at commanding people. I don't know what to do. How about you just walk with me to class?" Tohru asked nervously.

Yuki nodded his head and proceeded to walk next to Tohru Honda. He didn't know a lot about her, in all honesty he never really gave a thought about her. He was in his own world most of the time or to busy being the class representative to bother with anyone else. Actually he could have cared less with the people around him.

He wondered how far Tohru would go ordering him around. All the other girls would have him done this and that to every extreme possible. His faith in people weren't very high as you could tell but he kept it well hidden. He put on a front of being a nice polite guy but inside he just grimaced.

If anyone ever knew the truth about him, they would be like all the rest. Scared and afraid. So wasn't it better to be alone by your choice instead of being alone because no one wanted you?

Suddenly Tohru stopped. No she couldn't do this. She couldn't order him to obey her every whim. She wasn't like that to enjoy being waited on hand and foot. Also she didn't want Yuki to hate her. "I can't do this Yuki. I release you from your obligation to me and my friends. Don't worry, Uo and Saki really won't hurt you. They like to tease around. I'm not very good at telling people what to do." Tohru faced him, hugging her books to her chest. Better to get it over with now instead of having him follow her the whole day then break it to him.

Yuki turned to face her, amazement etched in his face. "You would do that? You would let me go without asking for anything back in return?" After her nod, Yuki made up his mind. "No it's okay, I have an obligation with you for a week and I will follow through. You're not getting away from me that easy."

"Um Yuki did you make a joke? Wow, I never heard you make a joke before, wonders never cease do they?" With that finally thought, Tohru looked up into his magnificent purple eyes and smiled. What was she going to do with him for seven days?

Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter but I'm sure if it's Saki or Hana. If you guys can clue me in that would be great! Thanks for reading.

Starlight Angel

Updates should be soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does._

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews from Sirenic Griffin_, _Stolekyospants_, _ Inuyashaxcgirl, YukiKyo, Elf archer, Rath lover, fan, Thedarkangel246, LavendarCat Princess, Bass Star Cardians Webmis and Night Prince. _

_Special thanks to Hatori obsesser, Karen, and Reibunny for their insight on Hana. Thanks so much! _

_And for Tasu wondering about Tohru, she's slightly out of character. I needed it that way to fit into the story. Sorry for that. _

_It's these reviews that keep me writing the story. Thanks everybody!_

Day 1

The moment she stepped through the doors of the classroom, Tohru felt the room temperature rise twenty degrees. She noticed the stares in her direction but she knew better than to think they were staring at her. The heart-filled eyes and the hopeful smiles were directed at the person next to her. Tohru turned to Yuki and smiled.

They hadn't said a word walking down the hall but the silence hadn't been bad. She felt comfortable with him even though they didn't know each other but there was just something about him that seemed to calm her. Pressing a hand to his forehead she asked, "Does it burn?"

"Does what burn Miss Honda?" Yuki asked somewhat perplexed. The softness of her hand was doing wonders to throw off the balances of his body. He couldn't understand the feeling that were running through his body. He was Yuki Sohma, the ice prince. The unfeeling one. A random girl had hit it on the head, telling him what she thought of him. He wasn't supposed to care what people thought of him yet just one smile from a girl he had passed numerous of times without a thought had his head spinning in circles.

Then the voice came. It came with vengeance, reminding him why he was the ice prince. Yes, Yuki knew she would be like all the rest. If she would ever find the true him, she would look the other way and want to forget.

To be indifferent meant not to hurt. To be uncaring helped to forget the pain of losing.

And most importantly, to be alone was meant for him because how could any person accept the true him? Yes, the ice prince had a weakness. A weakness that ate at him every time he looked in the mirror.

Yuki Sohma, the one surrounded by constant people was afraid of rejection of others.

He knew the rules of the life he was suppose to live. It had been pounded in his head since the beginning yet a part of him wanted to believe there was someone out there willing to see him for himself, not the one he pretended to be. It would take either someone with a lot of love to understand or had to be decidedly stupid.

"From the way the heated stares at you, I wanted to make sure you weren't getting burned. To be wanted by everyone, must be so hard. Well bye, I'm going to sit by my friends Yuki, hopefully I'll see you after class." Yuki watched Tohru head to take a seat next to her two friends. What were their names, oh yes Arisa something or another, known as the Yankee he heard circulating around the school and Saki, she was the scary one. She always seemed to creep up on people out of nowhere and talk in a monotone voice about waves. It was kind of disturbing.

Yuki watched Tohru smile and laugh with her friends. He noticed how her blue eyes would crinkle up when she smiled. Another factor he noticed were how her eyes smiled with her mouth. She was always so happy, he wondered what would happen to her if something ever bad happened in her life. She was truly an odd character but interesting.

Tohru smiled at Uo and Hana, they always could make her laugh. She felt the dagger of stares being directed at her back by the number of girls but she chose to ignore them. She truly was aware of the happenings around her but she put smile on her face and tried to be oblivious. It wasn't that important enough to bring her day down. "Yes I stayed most of the night trying to catch up on homework. I did get stuck on a few, no that's okay Hana, I can do it." she objected when Hana tried to take her notebook.

"But Tohru, I could help you get the answers."

Tohru laughed. "You won't help me with the answers. You'll just give them to me because it would take too long for me to understand how you got them. That's okay Hana but thank you for offering."

"Now on to the juicy details Tohru. Tell us if you ordered the prince around. Did you tell me to clean your toes? Roll out a red carpet near a puddle? No, how about serve you breakfast in bed tomorrow?" Uo rattled on, throwing out ideas.

Tohru waved a hand in the air. "Stop Uo, I can't make him do any of those. Yeah Grandpa would just love to have a guy come to the house and bring breakfast to my room. No that's out of the question. I don't want to order him around. Actually I just kind of like having him near me." The last sentence was spoken in a whisper.

Hana wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh does our Tohru have a crush on a boy? I think I'm going to cry. Our little girl is growing up. But if he hurts you, I'll overheat his electrical waves and have Megumi curse him for years to come." Megumi was her little brother, almost an exact replica of Hana but with different talents. And of course different body parts but I think everyone already knew that.

"No, no don't do that Hana. Yuki is a nice guy, don't do anything bad to him. No I mean I like him as a friend. Just a friend." Tohru repeated. Yeah it was just a friend. How could she even think of it as any other way? She didn't know one personal thing about him. Taking out a pen, Tohru tried to concentrate on the teacher as he gave lessons about math equations but her eyes constantly roamed to the handsome male by the window.

With an elbow on his desk and chin resting on his hand, to everyone Yuki looked alert. His pen was moving across the paper rapidly and with a passing eye, he looked every inch of the responsible Freshman class representative. Although his crooked tie was driving her to distraction.

But she wasn't just passing him by. She saw the details he was trying so hard to hide from the rest of her classmates. He wasn't paying the least bit of attention to what was being in said in class. She knew that because he was busy staring out the window. She noticed he did that a lot.

What was outside that fascinated him so much? But then of course she loved being outside because it calmed her inner turmoil. As did cooking and cleaning but mostly it was the freedom of being outside in the clean fresh air and the sun shining. How could anyone not smile at the beauty of nature.

Secretly observing his every move, the small tilt of his head, the impersonal smile directed at everyone, she knew what was wrong with Yuki Sohma.

The prince was lonely.

At first she had thought he was just alone, never bothering with anyone but now she knew he was lonely. She could almost visualize a crowd of school mates interacting and in the center of it all was Yuki. But instead of interacting with the rest of them, he stood alone and uncertain, wanting to make a friend but not knowing where to start.

Tohru couldn't imagine a life without Uo and Hana. They were part of her backbone, her anchor in a life that had been dimmed at a time but brightened knowing she was living with people that cared for her. There was always room in a circle of friends for one more person. She knew what she had to do.

With a firm resolve, Tohru turned her attention to the teacher and resumed her note taking. Ideas flowing furiously through her mind.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class and as students filtered out, Uo and Hana waited patiently by the door for Tohru as she talked to the prince, so they could head to the next class.

"You should hurry Tohru, we don't want to be late for our next class." Hana's monotone voice suggested. She was elbowed by Arisa to quiet down.

"Shh Hana, she's talking to the prince. Maybe she's telling him to do her homework or maybe she's telling him he needs to get rid of his fan club of obnoxious girls. Yeah Tohru show him who's boss." Arisa cheered.

Tohru smiled, hearing her friend in the background. Yes, Uo was a bit of a loud person but fun. "So if that's not a problem Yuki to meet me by the cherry blossom trees after school that would be great. Oh unless you have a meeting. I don't want to take your time if you're already busy. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." She apologized, bowing to her waist.

"No Miss Honda. I don't have a committee meeting today. So yes after school I will meet you but I can't stay for long. If that's your wish, I must obey." Yuki said indifferently.

"Okay that's great Yuki. I'll see you then. Thank you." Tohru quickly bowed again and waved, as she ran to where Uo and Hana were waiting.

Arisa put her hands on her hips. "Did you tell him how you like your laundry prepared?"

Tohru smiled and shook her head. "Uo, you're always the same but I do love you." Tohru reached over to hug Uo first then Hana. "No I told Yuki to meet me after school by the blossom trees, can you guys make it? If you can't I understand but would love for the two of you to come."

"Yes Tohru, as long as it's you asking." Hana nodded her head.

"Sure kid, we'll be there. Let's go to class." The three of them made their way to the rest of the classes until the final bell rang.

Tohru stopped off to her locker and grabbed her bag. Walking out the school doors, Tohru smiled and shaded her eyes with one hand. She looked over at the wonderful pink cherry blossom trees and happily waved her hand at seeing Uo, Hana and Yuki standing there, although Yuki was almost on the opposite end of her friends. She slugged her bag over her shoulders and ran up to the three of them. "I'm sorry I made you wait. I tried to hurry." She apologized, slightly out of breath.

"That's okay Tohru, we just got here." Uo put an arm Tohru's shoulder. "So how come you wanted to meet us?"

Tohru smiled and dropped her bag on the ground. Rummaging through the contents of it, she gave a triumph laugh as she pulled out two items. From her position on the ground, she looked over and smiled up at the silent Yuki, who seemed to be observing something off in the distance. "Um...Yuki do you want to play with us?" She asked tentatively. It was hard for her to tell what kind of mood he was in. He just seemed to have that one expression on nonchalance every time she looked at him.

Yuki turned away from observing the family of squirrels in the tree to glance over at Tohru looking innocently up at him. "Play what Miss Honda?"

Tohru lightly hit her forehead. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't explain anything. For school I had to bring in a couple of games for a class project and I was wondering if you, Hana and Uo wanted to try it out with me. I mean you don't have or anything. It's not an order, just asking my friends if they would like to play."

"Friends Miss Honda? You consider me as your friend?" Yuki asked softly.

Tohru stood up and walked over him. Standing next him, she tilted her head up and smiled. "Of course I do, that's what friends do, ask to do things with. Will you play Yuki?" She grabbed his hand and waited for his answer.

Yuki felt a blush blooming on his cheeks. It had been so long since the member of the opposite sex had touched him. Usually he was too busy trying to avoid the girls that wanted to fling themselves into his arms but now he felt himself wanting to stammer at such contact. Well normal girls anyways, his weird females cousins didn't count. "Sure Miss Honda, I'd like to play." He shyly told her. What was it about this girl that made him into a shy idiot?

Hana sniffed and put a hand to her heart. "Oh yes Tohru I would love to play. Anything to help our future princess. His electrical waves are strange but just fine for our Tohru."

"Huh?" Tohru asked, confusion all over her face. "Hana, did you just call me strange?" Is it my hair?" She reached up, patting her hair down and making sure her blue ribbons were in place.

"That's not what she meant Tohru, let's see what games you have. It'll be fun." Uo plopped down on the grass, leaning against the trees while she waited for Tohru to show the games.

Tohru sat next to Uo, taking Yuki with her, she waited until Hana sat down to complete the circle before she held up one item. "This one is called Mouse Trap. You have to lure the mouse to the traps with pieces of cheese with the roll of the dice."

"What kind of game did you make up Tohru?" Uo laughed.

Tohru laughed. "It was just a game I came up with for science. I wanted to see if it was a hit or miss. You don't like it Yuki do you? You don't have to answer, I can tell by your face. Okay I have this one. This one is called Cat Catcher. We each have a cat to start with and with a roll of the dice, you have to find safety for your cat but if you roll over the cat catcher they take your cat and put it into the pound. You can either have your cat sit in there by itself or you can pay 250 yen to get it out. See, I even made paper money for the game."

"What do you get if you win Tohru?" Hana asked.

"Mom told me about the cat being left out of the Chinese Zodiac and I figured the winner will become a member of the cat club so it won't be lonely anymore. You don't like it Yuki?"

Yuki pulled his eyes away from the cat figure and forced a polite smile on his face. "It's okay Miss Honda, let's begin."

Tohru smiled and waited for everyone to pick their pieces. She noticed Yuki had picked the orange color cat and commented, "Do you like orange Yuki? It's a nice color." She picked the yellow one. "I love the color yellow, it's such a happy color." She cuddled the cat to her cheek.

"Yes, you could say the orange cat stood out to me." Yuki stared hard at the little cat in his palm.

"Okay, lets roll to see what order everyone goes in." Arisa went first, then Hana, third was Tohru and lastly Yuki. They started the game and the girls laughed at the tactics but only Yuki remained quiet. Until strangely enough he gave a small smile.

Tohru watched Yuki take his turn and then turned to him. "Um Yuki if you don't have enough money, I'll be happy to give you some to get your cat out of the pound."

Yuki looked at Tohru and smiled. "Thank you Miss Honda but I'll just wait to collect money to get the cat out. Although he does look happy being by himself. I wouldn't want him out and get hurt now would I?" He omitted the fact that he had hid the 250 yen under his leg. No need to let the stupid cat out in public, it should stayed locked up forever.

Tohru smiled, happy to see Yuki interacting with the three of them. On her turn, she rolled the dice and moved her piece closer to the end. "We're almost done. I wonder who's going to win. Hey Yuki, there's something under your pant leg," Leaning forward on her knees, she put her hand under his leg and pulled out money from under him. "Look Yuki, you were sitting on some money. Now you have enough to get your cat out and join the game." She waved the money in the air and looked up.

Her face flushed as she noticed how close his face was to hers. Lavender eyes with flecks of a deeper violet stared into her eyes and for a brief moment, Tohru glimpsed the inner person of the prince. No not the prince, he was just Yuki Sohma, nothing more, nothing less. Just a normal guy waiting for a friend. Well for a normal guy, he was especially handsome.

Her eyes took in the details of his extraordinary hair. It wasn't cut like all the other guys in school. You know the traditional short type. It hung longer in the front and short in the back. It was unusual but right for him. On closer inspection, she noticed the shade of purple was starting to take a silver glint in the sunlight. It was such a beautiful color on him.

"Oh here I'm sorry I didn't mean to get too close." She stammered out a reply. She felt the burning on her face and hoped she looked casual. She didn't want him to think she was throwing herself at him.

"No harm done Miss Honda. Thank you." Yuki felt heat travel to his cheeks at the closeness of her face. As much as he wanted to deny how pretty Tohru was he just couldn't. A cascade of long brown hair pulled back by blue ribbons hung down her back, the silky tan texture of her skin looked soft to touch and those eyes.

The beautiful blue eyes that seemed to see all, fit her just perfectly. He was doing it again. He had to stop thinking like this before he got too attached to her. He just couldn't get attached, he couldn't afford to handle more rejection in the long run. Looking at his watch he made his excuse. "I am truly sorry Miss Honda but I have to be getting home."

Tohru leaned back and smiled. "That's okay Yuki but since we didn't get to finish the game, I declare you the winner! It wasn't fair because you sat on your money and couldn't get your cat out. So Uo and Hana, I hope you don't mind Yuki's the winner."

"Of course not Tohru. Good job prince. That makes Tohru very happy. She loves cats." Uo nodded her head and helped Tohru pick up.

Hana gave a ghost of a smile at them. "As it is, Yuki Sohma is declared to make Tohru happy."

Tohru opened her mouth to ask Hana what she meant but they said a hasty goodbye and disappeared. She shook her head, putting her games back into her bag with a smile. Yes Uo and Hana were always the same, even from the beginning of their friendship they had liked to be different. Maybe that's why they had gotten along so well, they were so different yet the same.

They weren't like all the rest of the girls in school. Uo use to be in a gang, that made her kind of an outcast for being tough and blunt. Hana liked the spiritual realm of life and it scared people because they didn't like the unknown. And then they had her. She just didn't seem to fit in with the people around her. Sure they were nice but they didn't want to get too close. Almost like an odd shaped riceball with perfect shaped fruit. It just wasn't suppose to be. A hand appeared in front of her face and glancing up, a smile spread across her face.

"Come Miss Honda, as your servant for a week, I should see you home." Yuki held down a hand to Tohru and waited for her take it.

"Please Yuki, you don't have to go through all that trouble. I can walk by myself. If Hana and Uo can't walk with me, I usually walk alone. I couldn't ask that of you." Tohru insisted, although the tempation to take his hand was great. She couldn't tell how many times she would have liked to have a guy walk her home. In school she noticed the hand holding or the shared smiles and it was those times she couldn't help yearn for someone special but she couldn't be selfish for asking for too much. She had a grandfather who loved her and great friends whom watched out for her. She was already blessed as it was.

Yuki smiled. He couldn't believe how many times a smile had crossed his face just today. It was more than he had done in months. "I want to do this, Miss Honda. It will be an honor." He anticipatedly waited, wondering if maybe she didn't want him to walk her home. Maybe she didn't want to be seen with him except during school hours. He was about to withdraw his hand until the softness of hers stopped him. A feeling of elation ran through him that he couldn't control. She wanted to walk with him.

"Thank you so much Yuki for offering. I gladly accept." Tohru smiled shyly at him. She couldn't believe how noble and princely he could be. Okay, this was a time she could see him being a prince although not an untouchable one. A feeling of warmth stole through her.

"You're welcome Miss Honda. Just lead the way." Block after block they walked, and the silence stretched but neither felt the need to break it. Tohru smiled and looked up at the clear blue sky, the warm feeling of Yuki's hand holding hers running through her veins. And for the hundredth time, she silently thanked Hana and Uo for dropping Yuki into her life. Although she gave a slight jump when Hana's voice ran through her head, welcoming her.

After the third block they passed, Tohru happened to notice something unusually as she glanced off to the left. She tugged on Yuki's hand and after getting his attention she asked, "Um Yuki, do you see that?"

Yuki stared down at her with a puzzled expression. "See what Miss Honda?"

She pointed to the left. "That. I think it's been following us for a couple of blocks now. It's in the tree and or-" Before she could finish her sentence, the tree she had been pointing to gave a loud crack and standing in front of them stood a guy with the brightest orange hair she had ever seen.

_Hope this will tie everyone over until the next chapter. Thanks for reading! _

StarlightAngel


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does._

_Okay, here's the thanks again and for taking time to review I want to thank the great reviews from Stolekyospants, Nikaphoenix, Risa-chan, Fdiw, Cat-eyed Princess, Gabe, Animefreak, Serenaclearwater, Kagome128, Purejoy, Tohru-Honda14, Reibunny, Medalladark, Inuyasha-xcgirl, Deep into my Imagination, and The clearingsky._

_Sorry for the grammar errors. I was never good at placing puncuations in sentences. Hope it's a little better this time! _

Chapter 3

"Damn rat, get out from behind your girlfriend's skirt and face me or are you scared I'm going to beat you?" The orange-haired guy ranted at Yuki. Tohru looked at Yuki then the other guy, not sure what to do. Yuki looked calm and unconcerned about the orange-haired maniac but Tohru didn't want to see Yuki get hurt but what could she do? The other guy looked as if he could take her apart piece by piece but she had to save Yuki. Oh what to do, what to do, she nervously ate at her fingernails.

On impulse, she stepped in front of Yuki with her arms outstretched. "Wait, don't blame Yuki. I told him to do it but I didn't think he would actually do it. I really wasn't thinking when I told him to spray paint your hair orange. It was just a joke. Yeah, just a joke; it's my fault, I'm sorry. Blame me, I didn't mean any harm." Tohru cried out, hoping her excuse would pass muster.

Yuki stared at the back of Tohru's head and then scratched his head. "Miss Honda, what are you talking about?"

Looking back at the startled Yuki, Tohru pointed at the now motionless orange haired figure she explained, "You don't have to cover up for me anymore. You know since I am your master for a week, I told you last night to find a guy about his height and paint his hair orange. Oh I'm so bad, I'm sorry. Now look, I really didn't think you'd do it and you did and he's raging mad because it's not going to come out for awhile. I'm sorry." She apologized again as she babbled. And for the first time since she had known him, she heard a foreign sound coming from Yuki.

Yuki Sohma was laughing. A rich deep sound that vibrated her bones.

Tohru stopped pointing and turned fully toward the bent Yuki. "Did I say something wrong Yuki?" Even though she had no clue why he was laughing, she enjoyed watching him. She knew there was more to him than what he portrayed himself in front of the school. Seeing him laugh now, made her so happy. It literally lit up his amazing face and made his solemn eyes shine.

She didn't know how many more changes she could take before she fell to the ground in a swoon. He was just so unbelievable, it was unreal.

Yuki tried to speak but found he couldn't. Yes, there was definitely something different about Tohru Honda. Straightening up, he coughed politely into his hand and looked at Tohru. "Miss Honda, there's no need to lie on my benefit. He's normally this stupid and predictable. Someday he's going to jump down from the tree and get run over then what will he do once he becomes road kill?" He explained to her, he thought he had himself under control until he looked over at the other guy. He lost it again and doubled over laughing.

"You know this strange guy, Yuki?" Tohru asked, her head bouncing back and forth between the two of them. Weird, she couldn't picture Yuki actually knowing a guy with such a huge temperament. He was so calm and quiet, the total opposite of the guy that seemed to be breathing fire at the moment. If looks could kill, Yuki would have been blown up to outer space and never seen from again.

"Yes, he knows me; you idiot! Would I talk to the damn rat if I didn't know him? God, you're a damn idiot. Now get out of the way and let me run him through."

Tohru opened her mouth then closed it again. In all her life, she never had anyone yell at her like that. She didn't know how to respond and even though she didn't know him, it kind of hurt to be called an idiot by someone you didn't know. But before she could utter a word, Yuki beat her to it.

"You stupid cat, don't take your misplaced anger out on Miss Honda. Say one more negative word about her, I'm going to kick that idiotic head of yours into that tree." Yuki threatened, placing himself in front of Tohru.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? You mean to tell me the calm, untouchable rat is actually fighting for somebody. Don't worry, after I get done with you; I'll let her pick up your pieces even though she is an airhead for hanging out with a guy like you."

Tohru felt as if she was in a tennis match, her head turning back and forth as they traded insults at each other. She was confused on why they kept on calling each other animals. Looking at the other guy, she noticed he was handsome but not as handsome as Yuki. Although she didn't know too many guys that could have passed Yuki in looks.

The guy had different preferences in clothes than Yuki did, even though she had never seen Yuki in any other clothes than his school uniform. His black short-sleeved shirt fit snuggingly on his upper chest and the green pants with several pockets hung loosely on his lanky body. He seemed physically fit in her eyes but then of course he stood with his fist balled up and legs braced apart. He had a purple and white beaded bracelet on his wrist. His head of orange hair was such an unusual color that it had to be dyed, fell onto his forehead but short in back. Then in a blink of an eye, pandemonium hit.

Yuki, who had been standing perfectly calm in front of her, appeared next to the orange haired guy at lightening speed and all Tohru could do was watch as they seemed to spar on fast forward. She was getting dizzy just watching them and she had no clue what was going on. Orangey struck out but only seemed to hit air as Yuki dodged, she wondered if it was humanly possible to be that quick and then she saw his leg lift above his head to kick out at orangey's head. "Yuki Sohma, I command you to stop!" She clapped a hand over her mouth. Did she just command the prince to do something? Oh she was awful, she felt awful but she didn't want anyone to get hurt and in her gut, she had the feeling Yuki would have landed his kick to Orangey's head.

She really didn't want to scrap anyone off a tree or anything. That would have been ghastly.

She quickly ran over to the frozen Yuki, grabbed his hand and tugged him back. "Please, Yuki; don't fight anymore. I'm sorry, I told you to stop but I don't want to see anyone get into trouble because of fighting. I'm sorry, but please can you stop fighting? My feelings weren't hurt when he called me an idiot, so don't worry about it." She reached up and touched his cheek lightly, forcing him to look into her eyes. She pleaded silently for him to understand with her eyes. And as if her plea was heard, she saw the cold silver glint in Yuki's eye begin to disappear and his lavender eyes return to normal.

"I'm sorry, Miss Honda; I promise not to fight in your presence and for that I apologize. Let's continue our walk, your relatives must be wondering where you're at. Come, let's leave this nonsense." Yuki smiled at her. He had promised not to fight with her near but that didn't mean the stupid cat wasn't going to get that kick to his head he deserved.

He wondered why Miss Honda had such an effect on him. Usually if he was busy fighting with the society outcast, no one could stop them until he had his cousin knocked to the ground. Yuki wondered if the stupid cat would ever take the hint that he wasn't capable of beating him yet. You would think after the hundredth time eating dirt, he would get the hint.

"Um...bye and I hope you and Yuki can get over your differences. You seem like a nice guy." Tohru bowed and waved to Orangey, then quickly turned to resume her walk with Yuki. She noticed he still hadn't let go of her hand and that made her tingle inside. What was she feeling? It was so foreign for her she really couldn't describe it. Tilting her head at him, Tohru smiled and asked, "Um, Yuki; who was that guy?"

"No one special, Miss Honda; he's just a worthless stray that should be gassed to sleep." Yuki said with barely concealed fury.

Tohru stopped walking at his answer. No, it wasn't his answer. It was how his voice came to her. She never heard Yuki speak so bitterly, so filled with scorn. It was kind of frightening. And in that moment she realized something.

The calm, polite society of Yuki Sohma was just an illusion. He held an inner dark world that seemed untouchable to any ray of light that tried to peek in.

The key word was seemed.

And she was Tohru Honda, a believer in good than evil. Oh jeez, now she was starting to sound like a magical girl anime, Tohru rolled her eyes heavenward. She really needed a hobby to fill up her time.

But in all seriousness, she wanted to see Yuki happy. All his barriers down and the freedom to interact with people but where was she going to begin? Did she even know how to do make a person happy? She was never very good in school and she had barely passed psychology of the human brain. Oh, what to do, what to do? Now she was starting to feel deja vu. Didn't she already say that?

"Miss Honda? Miss Honda, why did you stop?" Yuki finally realized Tohru, he had decided to call her Tohru in his mind but never out loud, (that was just too personal for someone like him) had stopped a couple feet behind him. "You didn't fall ill again, did you?" He asked as he walked back to her. His eyes widened when she turned toward him with a smile on her face. He truly didn't know a person that smiled as must as she did. It made him wonder was she really that happy or did she pretend to be?

Tohru smiled and gently captured Yuki's hand in her own as if it was the most natural action in the world. "Hey Yuki, do you want to do something with me?" She asked as she looked into his eyes. She wondered why they were rapidly starting to dilate.

Yuki's heart started to beat furiously in his chest and his breath was starting to come in spurts. Oh God, this wasn't happening. He had to get away from her before she found out. He had to stop thinking Tohru wanted to do something with him. The beating in his chest was starting to choke him and he knew he had to leave this second. "Miss Honda, please excuse me. I have to-" he didn't finish his sentence as he rushed away.

Where to go, where in the hell do I go? Yuki's eyes quickly scanned the area around him then spotted a target as he leapt in and flicked his wrist behind him before a sound echoed in the small compartment.

Tohru rushed after Yuki, worrying he had injured himself. Just as she neared the place he had disappeared to, she heard a very unusual sound. "Oh, Yuki! Are you okay?" She spoke loudly, hoping he could hear her in his current location.

"Yes, Miss Honda; I'm fine. Something just came up unexpectedly." Yuki's voice sounded so small to her ears. Tohru waited, wanting Yuki to know she would be here for him when he got done. She couldn't very well leave him if he wasn't feeling very good.

"It's okay to leave if you want to, Miss Honda. I understand that you have to get to your family." Yuki said. He hoped she would take him up on his offer and leave. He really didn't know how long he wasn't going to stay in here. Why did he have to pick here of all the locations around him?

Tohru shook her head and then realized Yuki couldn't see her. "It's okay Yuki; I'm not going to leave you. Mom always said if someone was in need of help, they're going to need a person to lean on. I'll be right here." She walked around in circles, swinging her bag back and forth. She moved back and waited patiently.

"Really, Miss Honda; you don't have to wait. I'm feeling very ashamed to show my face to you, your opinion of me will change." Yuki said in misery. If she saw him at the moment, being her friend would cease to exist. Literally.

Tohru smiled. She wouldn't have thought Yuki was such a drama queen. "Yuki, it's okay. Everyone has moments. I even had a moment at an amusement park last year. I had eaten so much and the pain in my stomach had been unbearable. I was truly embarrassed but Hana and Uo were with me and we laughed about it. So you see Yuki, there's nothing to be embarrassed about; I'm still going to be your friend." She confined in Yuki, hoping he would feel better about himself.

"Miss Honda, what are you trying to tell me?" Confusion reflected in his question. Even though he enjoyed being with Tohru more than with anyone he's ever known, there were times he couldn't decipher what she was trying to say. And in his predicament at the moment, he needed to balance out his senses to be normal again. Ha, normal was never part of his life, Yuki scowled down at his being.

"I'm saying Yuki, I promise not to tell anyone. I will keep it with me always. I swear it, scouts honor. Well, if I had been born a guy and taken boy scouts, it would be scouts honor but no worries. I promise not to tell any living soul even if they're torturing me. You can count on me." Tohru held up two fingers, pledging her life on her promise.

"What promise do you mean to keep, Miss Honda?" Yuki felt slightly dizzy, trying to follow Tohru's line of direction. He felt his stress levels returning back to normal and as evidence; a sound vibrated the small area again.

"I promise not to tell anyone that Yuki Sohma f-a-r-t-e-d." She hoped spelling it would lessen the embarrassment for him.

Yuki, who had just been about to button his shirt, somehow fell out of the porter potty he had been occupying with a thud. Quickly jumping up with grace from years of training, he turned to Tohru with a look of wonder on his face. Did she say what he thinks she just said? "What was that, Miss Honda?" He asked with much dignity as he could muster.

"Um...Yuki...um...you're shirt...is...unbuttoned..." Tohru felt her face go up in flames at his bare chest. Oh, whoa. She spun around, leaving him to button up but the vision of his naked...naked...naked...she had to get pass that part real quick...okay one more time, naked torso was in printed in her brain.

For being just a freshman in school, Yuki Sohma was pretty defined in the muscle category. Who would have thought that? Fanning her hot face, Tohru started to recite the alphabet. Backwards. What was this feeling in her stomach? It wasn't bad but it just felt weird. Like a thousand butterflies fluttering inside of her. Was this normal or was something wrong with her?

"Okay, Miss Honda; I'm decent. Now, what did you tell me?" Yuki asked, blushing as he straightened his shirt. He felt shy, knowing Tohru had seen part of his body that he usually kept hidden from girls, well normal ones. A little part of him, okay a big part, wanted to know if she thought he looked weak compared to the other guys in school. During his younger years, he had been sickly and under developed than most of the kids in school. Now in high school, there were times he felt self-conscious not that he would actually voice out his worry. He wanted to ask but had to refrain himself from being stupid.

"I was saying that you don't ever have worry about me telling anyone that you passed gas...let one go...farted...you know. If I hadn't heard you just now, I wouldn't have believed that you would do it either. So, you don't have to worry I'll give out your secret. Cross my heart, hope to die and stick a needle in my eye. Even though, I really hope you won't stick a needle in my eye; I hate needles." Tohru frowned as she tapped a finger on her chin.

She didn't think Yuki looked that bloodthirsty kind of person and she didn't think he was capable at such meanness but he did look like he could kick her butt if she ever leaked out his secret. So that was why she was never going to utter a word about his mishap, she didn't feel like being broken into two.

Who was she kidding, Yuki wouldn't be that mean to her. He was too gentle of a person to be rough with her or any other girl but on the other hand, she had a feeling he could break Orangey in half. Why did Yuki have such animosity toward that guy? To her, Yuki didn't seem that type of guy to hate. Sure, he was lonely and withdrawn but to hate? For the life of her, Tohru couldn't imagine ever hating anyone to the point of kicking them in the head.

But then of course she liked being friendly towards people. Mom always taught her; everyone has a weakness and if the wrong people got a hold of that weakness, they could destroy without a single thought. So, she had to be aware of the weakness and cradle it until the fearing person had enough strength to harbor it on their own.

In her heart, Tohru knew just because a person could overcome their weakness didn't mean they had to be left alone. And for that, Tohru wanted the people in her life to realize she would always be there for them. The good and the bad, they would never have to feel alone again.

Although at the moment, Yuki was acting kind of strange. With his head turned away from her, she hoped he wasn't starting to get sick again.

"Yuki, are you going to be okay?"

Yuki put a hand to his mouth and turned his head away. She did say it, he hadn't been wrong. Yes, Miss Honda was certainly someone special. In the time span of talking to her he had smiled, laughed, been embarrassed and felt his heart accelerate in one day. And the day wasn't even over yet. "Oh, Miss Honda; you're truly a very peculiar girl. I don't think I've ever knew a girl quite like you and shame on me for not talking to you sooner," Turning his head to look at her, he leaned inches away from her face and softly touched her cheek with his fingertips. "Yes, I'm truly glad to have gotten to know you. Thank you, Miss Honda." He smiled at her blushing face.

Until now, he truly never understood the workings of why a guy would take the time for a girlfriend. To him, girls acted too emotional to the point he wanted to smash his head against a tree and the guys. Hell, the guys acted like complete imbeciles around the girls it was pathetic.

The goo-goo eyes, the note passing, stealing kisses in the hallway and jealousy of the opposite sexes. Was it really worth getting jealous because the opposite sex would talk to you? Sure, he was aware of his fan club of girls. In all honesty, he was relieved to have them chase off the other girls that wanted to get close to him. It saved him a lot of time to do it himself, also it kept him from having to explain himself if something would have ever happened that wasn't suppose to happen.

But now he was slowly starting to see why guys acted like idiots around a girl they wanted to be near. The stuttering, red faces, stealing glances when the girl wasn't looking and heart-stopping smiles were all part of a crush. Could this be? Did he really have a crush on the girl standing next to him?

The silky dark brown hair he longed to run his fingers through just to see if it was smooth as it looked, her dark blue eyes that seemed to know what every emotion that ran through his body, had a bright sparkle that lit up an entire room, her cute pert nose that beckoned to be touched by his fingertip every time she looked at him and her smile.

A smile that could make him run to the end of the earth and back again just to see it again. She may not know how beautiful she was but to him, Tohru Honda was perfect. Sure, he knew she wasn't the smartest person in school and could talk him around in circles. Other guys would disagree and say there were a lot better looking girls but none of that matter to him.

It was just him, a normal boy, alright maybe not normal but a boy none the less; liking a girl that lightened his dark moods with just a smile. Yes, the untouchable ice prince had his first crush.

Now what was he suppose to do with this knowledge? He couldn't just come out and tell her what he felt; she would think he was a pervert or something. Good thing she didn't know Shigure, she would classify him with his cousin. Now that would be bad. He was good in sports, smart in school and could be called cute but there was one thing he scored way below average in.

He didn't know the first thing about attracting a girl.

He couldn't ask anyone. All his relatives were cold, perverted or just plain clueless as he was. Or overzealous as one female cousin liked to show. What to do, what to do? Yuki was in the middle of figuring out his strategy when he was taken by surprise as he was dragged behind Tohru.

"I don't mean to be rude but I want to show you something Yuki. I really hope you don't mind but if you do, just tell me and I won't drag you anymore." Tohru called behind her. She hoped Yuki enjoyed the place she was taking him to. It held a special spot in her heart and she wanted to share it with him.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute at his feathery touch to her cheek. She had convinced herself that he was just a normal guy, not the prince everyone made him out to be. She was so very wrong. Every hour she was with him, he turned more into a fairytale prince with each gesture...each touch.

In the beginning, his looks set him apart from everyone else. Now she understood why girls seemed to fall over themselves for his attention. He may appear withdrawn and moody at times but getting to know him a little better, Yuki Sohma was someone special.

He didn't talk to her as if she were dumb or didn't pretend to be interested in what she had to say because they wanted something. He treated her like a friend. Okay, a friend that could make her palms sweat and a smile appear on her face out of nowhere but even if they could only be friends; she accepted that.

"Miss Honda, where are we going?"

Tohru smiled as they stopped. "Here, Yuki." She bent over and started to take off her shoes.

Yuki gave a puzzled glance around them and said, "I'm not sure what you're getting at, Miss Honda."

"Please, sit down Yuki. I come here whenever I feel happy or sad. I just come and watch the sunset or the cherry blossoms sway from the trees. I take off my shoes and dig my feet into the sand. It's so cool and for some reason it calms me. Have you ever just sat down and buried your feet in the sand? During summertime, you can hear the children laugh and play and even the birds call one other. I've had so many wonderful talks here. This place is so special to me and I thought you could enjoy it with me. I'm sorry if it's nothing big or maybe it's geeky to you. I-" Tohru stopped speaking when Yuki placed a finger on her lips.

"Thank you, Miss Honda; for bringing me to a place that means so much to you." Yuki sat down and discarded his shoes and socks. If his cousins ever saw him now, he would never hear the end of it. But for the first time in his life, he didn't care. They could say what they wanted but no one could ever take this feeling away from him.

He was sitting in the park with his feet buried in the sand where anyone could pass by and see the ice prince actually getting dirty. But he was totally oblivious to his surroundings. Right now, he was sitting next to a wonderful girl and enjoying their cocoon of companionable silence that wrapped around them. Not to mention he had just taken her hand and interlocked their fingers together. He was holding her hand! Step one on trying to win her affection.

Yuki would have given anything to put his arms around her or to have her put her head on his shoulder but he knew that was impossible. Why did his life has to be this way? Instead of wasting his time on things he had no control over, Yuki basted in the warm feeling of having Tohru near him.

Tohru glanced over at Yuki and smiled shyly. Mom, can you believe Yuki Sohma is sitting here in our special place we picked out? Do you remember you told me if I ever found someone special, I should show him this place? Mom, he is special to me. I think you would have enjoyed meeting him. He may act cold and unfeeling but he has showed a side to me I knew existed in him. It's like you told me Mom, you may have to dig deep but there is good in people.

He still has secrets but she wasn't here to find them out. She was here because she enjoyed his company. Some secrets were meant to be kept but if he ever decided to tell her one, she would be here to listen. She would be his shoulder to lean on. Looking up at the clear blue sky, Tohru leaned forward and shifted her hand in the sand. "At night, when the stars are shining and the moon is bright; it feels as if the world is filled with peace. No war, no fighting, no car accidents; just a calm world avoid of hurt. I'm sorry. I'm didn't mean to ramble." Shaking her head, Tohru sheepishly smiled at Yuki.

Yeah, that's the way to show him you're some what intelligent; rambling about nothing she thought to herself. She really wanted to smack her forehead for being so dense. She had no clue on talking to guys.

"Its okay, Miss Honda; It may be hard to believe but I can understand where you're coming from. It would be nice to have a world such as that. In a world where people could be normal and not have to fear what people truly thought of what you were. Yes, just a normal world." Yuki looked down at their joined hands. An ideal world would have been a place he could be himself. A world filled with hugs or just holding a person tight.

Instead the real world was filled with anger, bitterness and loneliness. He lived in a world without true friends to hang out with. If anyone discovered his world, it would be all over.

He would be locked up, never to have the chance at freedom again. He would be forced into submission and the tortures would begin all over. No, he could think of that at a time like this. He won't be forced to descend into madness right now. He had plenty time to do that later. Now was the time to reign in his demons and enjoy what was given to him at the moment.

A moment with a girl that looked beyond everything he represented and saw him for who he was. He could have agreed and said it was the calmness of the park that soothed his wounded soul but no it wasn't. Sitting by her, a girl named Tohru Honda; calmed his inner fear of not being accepted.

Tohru glanced at him and saw the conflicted emotion on his face. She didn't know how to ease his torment and she did the only thing she knew how to do. "Yuki, there are so many people that like you for you. You just have to open your eyes and you'll see. And the people that don't, they don't know what a wonderful person you truly are. I wouldn't want you to ever change," She smiled at his face. She glanced at her watch and gave a yelp of surprise. "Oh no, I promised to pick up a few things for supper before I got home. I'm sorry, Yuki but I have to go."

"Wait, Miss Honda. There's something I have to ask you." Yuki called out.

Tohru looked at him. "Yes?"

"As you know, I am your slave for a week and slaves are supposed to do obey their master. So, what is that you want me to do, Miss Honda?"

Tohru's eyebrows rose to her forehead. "But, Yuki; I already told you I don't want to command you. I really couldn't." She shook her head. No, there was just no way she was going to demand Yuki to do anything.

"I won't take no as an answer. I will stand here until you command me, Miss Honda. All day and night, we'll just have to miss school. Although if we stay out here, that means no food...no homework...no clean underwear...no," Yuki insisted.

Tohru started to laugh. "Stop, Yuki; I give in. Okay, let me think...um...well...no, that's not legal...no not that either...how about...do I really have to? Yes, I do...I got it!" She leaned and softly whispered in his ear.

Yuki's eyes widened with horror. He never knew Tohru had it in her. "Are you serious?" he asked and when she nodded, he sighed in defeat. "Okay, I obey your command. Tomorrow, I shall do your bidding; you evil girl." Yuki reached out and tugged a piece of her hair.

Tohru smiled. "You asked for it, Yuki. Ha! I shall be a tyrant. You will not escape me!" She laughed at his mock outrage. Yes, she knew Yuki had a whole different side to him. This was how he was meant to be, filled with laughter and smiles. He had been handsome before, now he was down right gorgeous when he laughed and joked. He didn't know what a heartbreaker he was.

"Okay, I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow. Be prepared to surprise everyone. Bye, Yuki!" With a wave, she was off and there was definite skip in her step.

"Bye, Miss Honda." Yuki watched her figure until it disappeared into the distance. He turned the other direction and started for his house. Yes, tomorrow was certainly going to set people on their butts. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. But he did ask for it, he thought with a smile.

Tohru swung her bag back and forth, almost to the grocery store. She couldn't believe she had told Yuki to do that. It sure was going to be an eye stopper tomorrow morning. She absently glanced over and smiled at the cute little boy who dragged a guy behind him.

The little boy was just so adorable with bright blonde hair, big brown eyes and a huge smile on his face. And he seemed to be wearing girl clothes. Instead of looking the tiniest bit weird, he was just so cute, Tohru squealed to herself. He dragged a tall older guy that must have been a doctor if she had to take a guess, since he was wearing a white jacket. He was handsome for an older guy but his hair fell forward over one eye and his face was set in a cold mask.

It was interesting to see different people around town and how they interacted with the surroundings around them. She should really quit being so nosey.

She had some shopping to do. Okay, eggs...noodles...milk...chicken...she ran through her list of what she needed to make supper and wasn't paying attention to the people around until a hand grabbed hers.

"Oh my! Look at her. She's so pretty! She would look absolutely like a doll in the maid uniform...wait no, as the nurse! Come, my dear girl! You shall be our guinea pig. You will look gorgeous!" Tohru slowly turned around and her eyes widened at the guy she spotted.

Long silver hair, golden eyes and delicate features reminder her of someone but his flamboyant personality overshadowed his looks. He was certainly eager. Without waiting for an answer, he dragged Tohru away; leaving her to stare at the back of his red outfit. What did she get into now?

_Thanks for taking the time to read my story and the wonderful reviews! Thank you! Updates should be soon. _

_StarlightAngel_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does._

_Okay, here is my thanks for the great reviews from ShadowD07, Inu-yuki lover100, DigiChar, Reibunny, Cat-eyed Princess, Serlgee, Lilazngirl, Medalladark, One Winged Angel Sami, Gooberxo15, Fdiw, Deep Into My Imagination, Jj917, Kristina and TohmaXshuichi! The reviews have been so **Great**, Thank you so much! _

_For Deep Into My Imagination- Tohru is slightly out of character to fit into the story. Sorry about that. _

_For Inu-yuki lover100- Yes, like you I'm rooting for Yuki to be with Tohru. Not that Kyo is bad or anything! _

_For Reibunny- It's better than a dress! Can't give to much of the story away. _

_For Cat-eyed Princess- Thank you for the vote of confidence!_

_For- Serlgee- No, Tohru lives with her grandfather for this little part. _

Chapter 4

"Um...excuse me but where are you taking me? I really should be getting home and ah...well...I don't go off with strangers." Tohru stammered as she was being dragged. Could her life get any weirder? First, Uo and Hana made her a master to Yuki Sohma, and then a strange orange-haired guy fell out of a tree in order to have Yuki's head, now this. A flamboyant silvered-haired man wanted to abduct her.

"Don't worry, dear girl. I'm perfectly innocent! Just ask my assistant, Mine. Oh, Mine; tell this lovely young girl I am a perfect gentleman! I don't think she believes me, although I don't understand why not. I'm handsome, look at my striking features, my shining long locks flutter in the wind and above all that; I'm royalty! How can anyone not believe me!" The guy put a hand to his forehead and bowed, all the while examining his fingernails in the process.

Tohru didn't know what to make of him. He was unusual compared to the other guys she knew. Definitely didn't need an ego boost, he had enough self-confidence. She should have been alarmed, being taken way by an unknown man but she wasn't in the least bit frightened. Strange as this may be but she liked the insane man. He was so dramatic and passionate; she couldn't help but see him in a good light. "Are you really royalty? I've never met anyone that important but I do know a guy that people call a prince."

The guy flashed her a quick look and continued to drag her. "In another life I was but now I am just a poor man living in a box with no food and the only clothes I have is the one on my back. My life has been hard; oh yes, so very hard. My brother will not talk to me and my two best friends would not even lend me newspaper to sleep on. They are so very cold."

Tohru felt bad for him. No one should ever have to live a life like that. She should do something, anything to help him out. "I have a little extra money from my job, I'll be happy to give you. I may not be able to give you a place to stay but I can help you find something for now. Don't worry, I'll help you." She squeezed his hand. Poor guy, to be without family and friends must be so hard. Her heart went out to him. How could his brother and friends leave him out in the cold like this?

"Oh, you are such a dear girl! But don't worry about me, I shall get through this but for now I will suck it up and help you. For offering to help a complete strange fellow, I will give you a free makeover! Oh, you will look absolutely stunning!"

Tohru was confused. Her brain was trying to take all his words in but it was starting to over circuit. He bounced from one subject to the next without stopping for air. She glanced at the woman next to the guy and noticed the bright smile on her face, seeming to understand what the guy was babbling about. Maybe it was like Morse code or a strange language for older people, Tohru thought to herself.

She was taken by surprise when the three of them stopped at a beautiful shop, although she had no clue what kind of shop it was. "Um...I thought you said you lived in a box?" she asked him, scratching her head in confusion.

The guy nodded. "Yes, I live in a box but I own this shop."

Now Tohru was completely gone. The guy lived in a box but owned a store, what in the world was going on? But what a pretty store it was. The glass window displayed beautiful garments and decorated with tiny white lights and different color of laces. She was gently pushed into the store and with a delightful cry; Tohru admired all the stylish clothes the shop had to offer.

Uniforms for nurses, police officers, maids, teachers and they even had uniforms for school! "Wow, this is such a wonderful store. You are lucky to own it but honestly, I don't need a free makeover. I didn't do anything but thank you for taking me here," Tohru gushed, her previous thought forgotten. "By the way, I'm Tohru Honda; please to meet you." She bowed as she introduced herself.

"Of course we're going to give you a makeover. You are such a darling! I am Ayame and this is Mine. Okay, which one should we put her in first?" Ayame tapped a finger to his chin then pointed to the sky as an idea hit him. "Let's put her into the nurse's uniform, Mine take her into the fitting room and have her try it on."

"No, really it's okay. Wait-" Tohru didn't have time to decline when Mine pushed her back into a room and then was silenced when she was shushed. She was completely floored and had no clue how to respond to these people. They wanted to dress her up and make her beautiful but glancing at her reflection, Tohru realized she needed a lot more help to make her look decent.

She wasn't ugly but she was far from being a hottie. "Um...Miss Mine...can I ask you a question?" She fidgeted with a piece of hair. This was embarrassing to be asking a complete stranger but she really didn't have anyone she could talk to about this. She loved Hana and Uo like her sisters but this was something she couldn't say in front of them. She didn't want to bother them with her silly problems.

"Sure, Miss Tohru but call me Mine. No need for formalities, I have a feeling we're going to get along just great. Ayame has taking a real liking to you. Don't worry; this is the first time he has taken anyone off the streets for a makeover. Just between us two ladies, he's rather abrupt with people he doesn't know. And so hush-hush about his life. I've known him for what seems like forever and yet I feel as if I don't know him at all." Mine whispered into Tohru's ear.

Tohru finally had enough time to stop and examine the woman next to her. Mine wouldn't be defined as a classical beauty but there was something about her look that screamed cute. Her light brown hair was up in two pigtails, her brandy colored eyes held a woman's knowledge that Tohru couldn't decipher and a bright smile, secretly trying to send out a message that flew passed Tohru.

And to top off her looks, glasses made Mine look intelligent.

Tohru couldn't help but wonder what Mine was trying to tell the world. What was it? Tohru nervously wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt and took a deep breath. It might as well be now than never. "Let's say a friend of mine just got to know a boy; I mean she knew of him but didn't know him, know him. He always seemed so cold and alone and for the first time since she saw him; they talked and she thought they got along real great. Well, what I'm trying to ask...is it possible...to like someone...you just talked to today? My stomach...I mean her stomach felt as if there were butterflies fluttering at lightening speed. Is that normal?"

"You're just so adorable! Of course it's normal, Tohru. Did your heart pound talking to him? And you felt uncertain around him but comfortable?" Mine continued when Tohru nodded. "Congratulations, Tohru! You have a crush or you're in love."

Tohru looked at Mine in surprise. That was it that was what Mine was secretly trying to tell the world. She was in love with Ayame but couldn't bring herself to tell him. "I don't think I'm in love with him. I just want to be a good friend to him first then take it from there...I mean I'll tell my friend that." Tohru corrected even though she knew her cover was blown. Oh well, it's not like she was ever going to see these people again, right?

Mine looked at the brunette and smiled. Yes, she understood why Ayame took a shine to this stranger; there was just something about her that spoke charm and innocence. The only thing Mine knew about Ayame was his tortured feelings about his younger brother. She knew Ayame wanted to make up with his younger sibling but the younger one still harbored a strong hatred toward Ayame. All she knew was when Ayame had been younger in his foolish days; he had walked away from his brother when he was needed the most.

She had found out a little bit about Ayame and his family one day in the shop after all the customers had gone home. That night he came in basically crying and heartbroken because he had tried to comfort his brother after seeing him being beaten by a monster, Mine later found out the guy was the head of their family. His brother had gotten up and walked away, without ever speaking or glancing once at Ayame.

The worst part of the ordeal had been when Ayame went off to find his brother again to offer comfort and found him curled in a fetal position on a thick of grass, away from the house. His little brother cried silent tears and all Ayame could do was watch and feel his brother's pain knowing his presence would have been rejected if he showed himself.

Ayame didn't like to talk about it but Mine knew it hurt him to see his brother so cold and alone. She once remembered Ayame saying how his brother never cried and how strong he was but seeing his brother cry shattered Ayame because he finally realized how much his brother suffered alone. And there was not a thing he could do to help.

Maybe this was why he had picked this girl, he couldn't help his brother but he could help preserve a soul of charm and innocence. Maybe by helping her, he would be helping his brother.

A light bulb flashed in Mine's head. That was it! Mine knew what Ayame was doing, she was his assistant after all and she knew him. Oh, that sly dog; Mine laughed to herself. And with her helping Ayame, his brother was going to find his personal angel in front of his eyes for Ayame loved his brother and she loved Ayame. Not that he knew or anything, she kept that feeling locked in her heart. This was going to fun!

"Come, Tohru; let's get you into this outfit. That looks nice but I don't think it's you. How about this one? No, I don't think you're suited for law enforcement. Now, this one is a little skimpy; how about it? No? Oh well, we wouldn't want anyone to hyperventilate." Pieces of clothing flew out the dressing room and the girls laughter filtered the empty store except for the lone figure waiting patiently in the middle of the room.

"Yes, my dear brother; she's the one for you. You may not know her and she may not know you but once you meet, sparks will fly. You may not want my help brother of mine but I have found your angel to help share your burden. It may take some time but in the end it will all work out, I just know it; they don't call me a slippery snake for no reason." Ayame smiled. His brother was going to get the surprise of his life tonight.

His future wife.

Tohru looked at Mine in alarm. "Do you think Ayame is okay? He sounds a little drunk laughing insanely like that. Should we go out there and check on him?"

Mine smiled, knowing Ayame was concocting some wild plan for his brother. "Well, Tohru; if you want to go out there and let Ayame see you in your underwear be my guest."

"Oh my! I forgot I didn't have anything on, I'm so embarrassed," Tohru blushed. She had been caught completely surprised by Ayame, she had forgotten they had taken off her latest outfit. A biker babe. She had to admit, she was having fun being dressed up in all sort of costumes. It had been truly so long since she let herself be silly. It felt good. "Which one next, Mine?"

Mine clucked at all the other outfits; none of these were going to do. She needed an outfit that would grab Ayame's brother attention but in a good way. "Stay right there, I'm going to look out here," She made her way to the closet in the back and found the perfect one for Tohru. "I found it! This is going to look so beautiful on you, I just know it." Working in fast mode, she finished dressing Tohru and stepped back to examine her work. She nodded her head in approval and lead Tohru to where Ayame waited.

Tohru stopped in front of Ayame and shyly waited for his reaction. She hoped it looked okay. She didn't want to look funny. Minutes passed yet Ayame hadn't said a word, until finally he exploded all at once.

"Yes! I knew you would look stunning! He's going to have heart failure once he looks upon your face. If he doesn't name his first child after me, I will be forever heartbroken!" Ayame pulled his hands over his heart and sniffled.

"Um...are you okay? And who is he and why are you talking about his children? I'm confused." Tohru spoke dazedly. She was feeling really disoriented at the moment.

Ayame grinned at her and put out a hand. "Hi-five sister, you will be the belle of the ball and I'm speaking of none other than a guy named Shigure. He's my cousin and he just loves cute high school girls. Let's be going, we don't want to be late for supper. Bye, Mine; see you tomorrow!" He waved and threw a smile at her. He knew she would find the perfect piece for Tohru, Mine was always reliable.

"Bye, Ayame! Good luck, Tohru." Mine waved and then sighed. Would he ever realize she was a woman?

Tohru had to speed walk in order to keep up with Ayame's long legs, he was practically running but it was cute to watch him get so excited. He was like an overgrown puppy dog. "Ayame, where are we going?"

"Shigure's house. Don't worry, he's just like me!"

"Won't he be angry with you for bringing a stranger into his house?" Tohru asked, convinced she was imposing. She hated to impose on a person, it was just rude.

Ayame laughed. "Shigure never gets mad! He's friendly as a cuddly puppy."

Tohru smiled but couldn't quite understand why he started to laugh at his remark. Oh well, at least he's enjoying himself. "I love puppies! It may be because I was born in the year of the dog but nevertheless, I always wanted one."

"That's great! Oh, this is going to be so beautiful!"

"Um...what exactly are you trying to do?"

"Oh, nothing; nothing at all."

Tohru sighed, yes this guy is strange but he's like a big brother would have been if she had one! After walking for what seemed like miles and endless amount of trees, they came upon a two story house. Nothing fancy with windows and doors but it was still cute.

Ayame smiled, ready to burst at the excitement building in his body. He couldn't wait to see the look he was about to receive. "We must go in quietly, I want to surprise them."

"Them?" Tohru caught the end of his sentence but before she could ask anything else, he gently tugged her into the warm house. And landed in the middle of a fight as a body went flying through the door she had just walked through.

"Gure! Gure! I got you a present I think you're going to like!" Ayame called out, seeing nothing out of the ordinary as a body just flew inches away from his head.

"Is that you, Aya? Come in, don't mind the mess; they're at it again." A voice called from the other room.

Ayame grabbed Tohru's hand and smiled at her. "Come, can't keep them waiting."

Having no control over anything now, Tohru meekly followed Ayame into the next room but stopped when she saw the back of a familiar head.

"Look, Gure! Meet your future wife! Brother, isn't Shigure's future wife absolutely adorable?" Ayame sang out.

The head slowly turned and Tohru held her breath. Even with the look of death on his face; Yuki Sohma looked handsome and utterly shocked. "Yuki?"

"Miss Honda?" They said at the same time.

Ayame clapped and then stopped. "Yuki, you know Miss Honda?" he asked quite surprised. This was an interesting turn of events but nonetheless, his idea was still going to work. It was just going to advance his plan a couple of steps.

"And what are you doing with her?" Yuki ignored his brother's question. Why did the ingrate have to walk through the doors? If he laid one finger on Tohru, Yuki was seriously going to hurt his brother. It didn't matter that the idiot was ten years older than him; he was going to knock him through the wall.

Ayame smiled widely at his defensive purple-haired brother, knowing he was going to throw him for a loop. "Isn't she the cutest! I bumped into her on the street and just had to make her over, not that you needed it Tohru darling." He threw a smile in her direction to hide the smirk that was brewing underneath it, seeing Yuki looking ready for murder.

"Bumped...into...her?" Shigure questioned.

Ayame dismissively waved a hand in the air. "Not literally, Gure dear but I laid my fabulous eyes on her and knew she was the one."

"The one for what?" Yuki growled through clenched teeth. His brother had to be gay, he just had to be. Not only was he vain as a self-centered peacock but who in the world called another man dear? He really was an idiot but one thing he did know how to do was dress a person, Yuki had to admire how wonderful Tohru looked. Wasn't that another reason why his brother had to be gay? He had more fashion sense than a lot of women and loved to buy clothes.

Yuki didn't have a problem with gay people but he did have a problem with his brother, period. The disease should just wither up and die and make the world a better place without his nonsense rambling. Why did he have to be stuck with a brother like him?

"Why to be Gure's wife of course! She's perfect for him and they look so cute together dressed like that! Come, Gure; I will tell you how lovely Tohru and I met then we will decide how your honeymoon will go! Ouch, Yuki! Why did you have to do that?" Ayame rubbed his cheek but not allowing a mere hit even though it did hurt like hell, to dampen his spirit as he dragged his cousin into his office and began to outline his plan.

Tohru felt shy, wondering why Yuki was staring at her so intensely. She knew she looked different dressed up but she didn't think she looked that different. What if he thought she looked bad? Or what if he thought she wasn't worthy to be in something so fine? She shifted her weight from one leg to the other and asked, "Um...did I do something wrong wearing this?" as she looked down at her sandal foot.

Yuki smiled gently at her bowed head, he highly doubted Tohru could do anything wrong. He reached out and tipped her chin up with a finger. "Miss Honda, even though I don't agree with my brother most of the time but he's right in this aspect, you look beautiful in a kimono. I don't think I've ever seen anyone look lovelier." He reached up softly touched the top of her hair that had been braided and pined up with rose clips that had been weaved carefully around her head.

The first moment he had spotted Tohru, Yuki had felt lightheaded. He had seen her in her school clothes and the most exotic he's seen her in had been her gym clothes but he knew words couldn't describe what had gone through his mind at that second.

Wrapped in a deep navy blue kimono with full blooming red roses etched around her and sandals adoring her small feet, Tohru Honda shined. The red obi tied around her waist accented her delicate features and completed her look.

With Tohru standing in the living room, looking shyly up at him; Yuki realized something.

He felt home.

Not just a mere house he had been living in to get away from the main house but a home he truly felt as if he belonged in. Even his annoying brother's lingering presence couldn't break through his feeling of comfort and for the first time, Yuki didn't have an urge to ship his brother on a deserted island and leave him for dead.

Yeah, his feeling was that good.

Tohru blushed at Yuki's light touch; happy he thought she looked nice but it was still embarrassing to be told so especially by a known prince. "Yuki?" She played with the sleeves of her kimono and couldn't think of a single thing to say. What do you say at a time like this? Thank you but I don't think you're right, would be rude. Or I think you need your eyesight doubled checked since you obviously can't see in front of you won't work either.

"Nuh-uh, Yuki; you mustn't horn in on Miss Honda since she is my future wife," Shigure came in waging his finger at the annoyed high schooler. He closed in on the unsuspecting Tohru and grabbed her hand. "Yes, I believe Aya made a wonderful choice; so young, so innocent and I do love high school girls."

"Touch her again, Shigure and I'll send you through the roof." Yuki threatened.

A man ten years older should have been more mature and seen the jealously signs radiating from the younger man but no one ever said Shigure was smart when he laughed and poked Tohru's cheek. "Uh-ohYuki, I touched her." He taunted.

"You're done for, you stupid idiot." Like a shot, Yuki ran after the older man. The moment he got hold of Shigure, he was going to send him outside to the dog house to join the worthless cat he had sent flying moments before.

Tohru stared wide-eyed at the two guys running through the house like a couple of kids. Watching the interaction going on, she let a little laugh escape her. She had forgotten about Ayame until he spoke next to her.

"It's been so long since he cared about anything."

Tohru turned to stare at him. "I'm sorry, Ayame; I don't quite understand."

Ayame snapped out of his thought and smiled widely. "I meant Shigure was absolutely besotted with the prospect of meeting his future wife. I can't blame him for I did an excellent job if I do say so myself! Lovely, I'm so very lovely!" He flung his hair over his shoulder as he watched his somber brother chasing after his smartass cousin.

Tohru smiled at him, he was so outrageous she couldn't help but smile. "What is that sound?" She asked as she noticed a cracking vibrating the house.

Ayame tilted his head and shrugged dismissively. "Oh, that's just him."

"Him?"

The other door that hadn't been broken shattered into pieces and the same orange-haired guy came barging into the house. "Where is that damn rat! This time I'm seriously going to break him into two!"

"Um...I'm pretty sure if you calm down, we can work out what's bothering you." Tohru said worriedly. Watching one fight was enough; she really didn't want to watch two.

"What the hell are you doing here! Wasn't it enough you stopped me from beating the pansy before, now you're here interfering again! Just stay away from me!" He yelled, raging at himself for being beaten by rat boy again and taking it out on the clueless girl before him.

"Now, Kyon-Kyon; no need to take out your anger out on Tohru because Yuki sent you flying again. If you want, I can take you to my shop and dress you up in cute clothes. You'll be just so cute! I've worked with worse looking things than you! I am the master makeover!" Ayame pointed out.

"My name is not Kyon-Kyon! I don't want to talk to you, where is your girly brother? When I see him, I'm going to send him to the moon!"

"Please, don't fight; it doesn't solve anything." Tohru pleaded. She really didn't want to see anyone get beat up or tossed out the door. The Sohma's were certainly an energetic lot.

Kyo swung his gaze at the girl and scowled. Didn't this girl have a clue? "What is your problem! Stay out of it, you don't even belong here! You-" His sentence was halted when he went flying out the same door he just broke. Dammit not again.

Tohru's mouth dropped. Someone just sent the other guy flying. Wow, that was definitely powerful; she admitted to herself. Who could have done that?

"I told you if you ever decided to take your anger out on Miss Honda again, you were asking for it; you stupid cat." Yuki said calmly. He felt satisfied, the pooch was a little worse for wear judging by his limp and the cat was eating his normal diet of dirt.

Well, that answered her question; Tohru thought. She had known Yuki was good in sports but never thought he was this physically fit. But it was nice to find out more about a person. The more she found out about Yuki, the more she realized he was different from the one she knew as the prince. She knew he had more emotions than being just the ice prince.

"Do you think he's alright?" Tohru asked no one in particular, glancing behind her at the motionless body.

"He'll be fine; it's not the first time Yuki had fought with his cousin. It's an every day occurrence; no need to worry. Now, where were we?" Shigure magically appeared by Tohru's side, startling the poor girl.

Tohru turned her stare on Yuki standing by her side. "He's your cousin, Yuki? You guys fight like cats and dogs, no one would have thought you were related." She stated.

"More like a cat and mouse but who's guessing," Shigure laughed. "Now, my beautiful Tohru; my best friend told all about my future wife. How about coming closer to get to know me better?" he suggested.

"Shigure..." Yuki warned.

Tohru blinked confusingly at Shigure. "Are you Ayame's best friend that wouldn't give him any newspaper to sleep on?"

"Excuse me?" Shigure stopped his advances and stared at Tohru.

"Ayame told me he didn't have a house to live in and that his two best couldn't even give him newspaper. It's so sad to hear that."

Yuki rolled his eyes upward. Yep, his mentally ill brother was spewing nonsense again. "Miss Honda, my brother loves to over exaggerate. He's got a perfectly working order house he owns. If you haven't noticed, he likes to pretend he leads different lives but in all honesty; he just needs to be put away."

Tohru noticed Yuki's bitterness but she didn't realize it in his voice; his eyes spoke volumes of his dislike of his brother. Why did Yuki harbor such negative feelings toward Ayame and the guy named Kyon-Kyon? "He said his brother doesn't speak to him either; is that false also, Yuki?" She asked innocently.

Yes, she was perfect for him, Ayame smiled. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had made Yuki speechless without a harsh word being said. He didn't know how long Yuki has known Tohru but already there was a difference in his brother's attitude.

Almost gentle towards this girl named Tohru Honda.

"Miss Honda, it's not that I don't speak to him; it's more like I prefer to speak to people that have a higher brain capacity than an ant. As you noticed he has emotional problems I would rather stay away from. I'm sorry if that bothers you, Miss Honda; I'll try to act civil in your presence." Yuki replied. He felt bad for causing her such distress and wanted to somehow ease it.

Tohru reached for Yuki's hand and smiled up at him. He really was sweet. "Its okay, Yuki. I just asked because I always thought it would be nice to have a sibling. Although I do know they always don't get along. Hana and Megumi do have fights and it can get kind of scary." She shuttered, thinking of the time Hana had shocked her brother in the middle of a report he had been doing for class and in retaliation, he had cursed her for a week. Their household had been in an uproar for days.

"Now, that I do believe." Yuki nodded and soon started to laugh. Tohru joined him, both oblivious to the two older men watching them with interest.

"I must be hallucinating; Yuki is actually laughing. No...I didn't smoke anything today." Shigure said thoughtfully with a finger tapping his chin.

Ayame nodded, beginning to believe anything was possible. Hey, his brother who very rarely smiled was laughing; it was a start.

Still, he must continue to act to redeem himself. "We must be leaving soon, Miss Honda; we need to get you to your nice warm house safe and sound." He called out.

"Yes, nice warm house and warm bed. Do you need a person to keep you warm?" Shigure asked.

"Shut up, you damn pervert. Miss Honda really doesn't need to hear that coming from you," Yuki scowled. His cousin really was an idiot and moron. "And why do you get to take her home?" He asked his smirking brother. That feeling of hurting his brother was starting to come back.

Ayame tsked and shook his head at Yuki. "Now, now Yuki; I get to take her home since I brought her here. I can't have her walking home alone; there are a lot of sick people out there."

"And you're one of them." Yuki said under his breath.

Tohru smiled and shook her head, enjoying the display of brotherhood. They may not get along but there was always potential in the long run. "Yes, I should be getting home to make supper. It truly was nice meeting you, Shigure; and I'll look forward seeing you tomorrow, Yuki." She let go of Yuki's hand and bowed to the both of them.

_"_Tata, Gure darling and my beautiful brother who just looks like me! Anyone that looks like me has to be handsome!" Ayame waved a hand to them. He hummed as he walked away.

"Bye, Miss Honda. Bye and never come back my brother that must have been switched at birth." Yuki smiled at Tohru's retreating back.

"Yes, lovely to meet you, my darling wife. Bye, Aya; the other half to my soul." Shigure waved.

"You really are brainless. And she's not your wife." Yuki muttered and walked away from the deranged dog.

Tohru stopped outside and looked around. "Where do you think Kyon-Kyon went? Do you think he's okay?" She asked worriedly. She hoped he was not having any effectsbeing put out like that.

"Don't worry about him, most likely he's licking his wounds until he has a chance to confront Yuki again. He's fine." Ayame reassured her. He's never known anyone to be so worried about other people before. It was a good change for once.

Tohru nodded, trusting Ayame's reply and started the walk to her house. Both were deep into thought and didn't say much until Tohru safely arrived to her front door. "Thank you, Ayame for walking me home. It was such an honor to meet you and thank you for dressing me up; I'll give the clothes back to Yuki to give back to you. Thank you so much." She bowed, straightened up and smiled at him.

Ayame smiled and shook his head. "No, thank you, Tohru Honda for giving me something I thought I had lost long ago. Keep the clothes as a thank you gift."

"I'm glad you're best friend would have given you newspaper to sleep on. Good night, Ayame." Tohru said, totally misunderstanding his meaning. She waved and walked into the house.

Ayame laughed and started to make his way back to his house. Yes, Tohru was really something else.

The next morning, Tohru swung her bag back and forth as she walked to school; admiring her surroundings. Arriving to school, she waved to Hana and Uo that were waiting by the front doors. The moment she met up with them, they exploded in chatter.

"Tohru, I'd never thought you would have asked him to do that! Way to go." Uo clapped her on her back.

Hana nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, it's out of the ordinary for the prince."

"I don't understand. What's going on?" Tohru asked perplexed. She didn't think her command to Yuki had been that bad.

"What do you mean? He's right there." Uo pointed a finger to the cherry blossom tree.

Tohru slowly turned and her bag dropped with a thump. A bubble of laughter exploded out of her mouth.

That couldn't be Yuki.

_Hope this chaper was enjoyable! Thanks for reading and updates should be soon. _

_StarlightAngel _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does._

_Okay, here is a big thank you from the reviews of Cat-eyed Princess, Kristina, DigiChar, Stolekyospants, Inuyasha-xcgirl, Krystal Dumas, Stacey, Inu-Yuki lover100, ShadowD07, Catherine b, Deep Into My Imagination, Waterblock and TohmaXshuichi. Thank you everyone!_

_To Cat-eyed Princess- I can't imagine Hatori doing that either but everyone knows Ayame, loves to be so dramatic! _

_To Kristina- Don't worry, Kyo will become more in depth as the the story continues in later chapters. _

_To DigiChar- You're welcome and hopefully you held on to your seat!_

_To Stolekyospants-Thank you for adding me! _

_To Inuyasha-xcgirl- It's still day 2, I'll label the day when a new day comes up but I'll try to stretch out the days so it doesn't seemed so rushed._

_To Inu-yuki lover100- You're welcome! _

_To Deep into my Imagination- Thanks for the long review! I honestly can say I have never read the manga but I think Mine is pronounced Mine, I think. Although don't quote me on it, just to be sure. New people will probably be introduced in each chapter or every other chapter. _

_To Krystal Dumas, Stacey, ShadowD07, Catherine b, Waterblock(hope you had fun in french class) and TohmaXshuichi- you guys wanted to know, here it is._

_Well, got a little carried writing to everyone but it was fun! Thanks again for the reviews, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story! _

Day 2

Chapter 5

"What did that witch do to the prince? As the president of Yuki Sohma's fan club, we can not allow this. We can not have that witch dictating our prince. She will get what's coming to her!" Motoko said, her fingers itching to wrap around Tohru Honda's neck. Why was she the one to get Yuki Sohma all to herself? She wasn't even in the fan club and they had first dibs on the prince of school. Tohru Honda was going to pay for her impenitence but first they had to get passed the voodoo witch and the brutal Yankee.

It was on now.

"Yes, she will get what's coming but Prince Yuki is so cute!" One of the minion fan girls said, hearts beating in her eyes.

"Oh yes, he's so very handsome; even dressed like that." Motoko agreed then narrowed her eyes at the girl standing by the doors and growled. Tohru Honda was not going to sink her claws into her prince; she wasn't going to allow it.

Tohru tried to stop her mirth but it was useless as an endless amount of laughter clogged her throat. She never thought her suggestion last night would lead to this. Walking forward, she moved toward the crowd of people that had surrounded Yuki and like the red sea, the kids parted and made a path for her.

She stopped a couple of feet away from him and laughed. "Yuki...what...are...you...wearing?" She had a hard time choking out her sentence since she was laughing so much.

Yuki grinned and jumped a little, causing the crowd to laugh hysterically. Walking out of the door this morning, second thoughts had entered his mind about his get up but seeing Tohru crack up was well worth it. He had to admit, he was enjoying shocking people out of his imagine of the aloof prince. "Why, Miss Honda; you commanded me to wear this today. I was merely following orders." He said and batted his eyelashes.

"All I said was you had to make up a cheer, not that." Tohru pointed at him, noticed she had pointed to his chest and moved her finger to his hair. Even dressed up, nothing could touch Yuki's handsomeness or would that be loveliness? She thoughtfully wondered. But whatever it was, he did have creative spirit.

She let her eyes roam his attire and laughed again. Short purple and white skirt, a tight purple sweater with a T in front, press on nails and you guessed it; makeup. His lavender eyes had been weighed down by fake gigantic eyelashes, a swept of pink blush colored his cheeks and light purple glossed his lips. Somehow he had painted a miniature picture of her face on his cheek and did a good job of it, she might add.

The front sides of his hair had been put up in pigtails with added bells to jingle every time he moved. And to add to his effect he had a set of huge pom-poms.

She would have thought that would have been enough but nope, he had one more thing he just had to add.

Breasts.

No, it couldn't have been average size like a normal girl but huge gigantic breasts the size of cantaloupe.

"I said cheer, not cheerleader; although I don't think its right for you to look that cute in that outfit. How did you manage it?" Tohru teased, enjoying Yuki's playfulness.

"Nuh-uh, can't give out my secrets but I still have yet to do my cheer. Stand aside everyone and watch a slave do his work." Yuki gave a high giggle and started to hit his pom things together. "2-4-6-8, if a boy asked me on a date; I'll certainly be late. My master is Miss Tohru and I want people to say ya-hoo. Yeah!"

Tohru laughed and put a hand on her face, she didn't think he was cut out for cheering. "You should stick to sports, Yuki; you're so much better at it. But thank you for trying, it was good," She smiled and offered her hand. "Let's go, Miss Yuki; can't be late for class. Yuki, are you skipping?" She laughed and skipped with him ahead of Uo and Hana.

"Yes, his waves are strange but I believe he will be good for her as she will be for him. I can't wait to pick out a wedding dress, a nice beautiful one for her special day. I think I'm going to cry." Hana sniffed as she watched Tohru laugh with the prince.

Uo laughed and threw an arm over Hana's shoulders. "I think we may be getting a little head of ourselves; he has to ask first." They followed the couple into class.

Tohru wrote down her class notes and smiled to herself. Soon after they had walked into school, Yuki had made his way to the bathroom and changed into his school clothes. She still couldn't believe he had showed up dressed like that considering his manner had always been so quiet and subtle.

For him to show up in a girl's uniform he must have worked up a lot of courage. The warmth she felt for him spread but she couldn't describe how proud she was of him. Today, he had laughed and smiled with other students at his outrageous costume. Sure, he was acting distance again; gazing out the window but he still had taken that one step closer.

See, Mom; there are so many different layers of people that are misunderstood but if you can slowly peal layer by layer, there is a wonderful person underneath. Thank you for teaching me such wonderful gifts in order to see even perfect people need a friend to laugh with.

Tohru smiled and looked at Uo and Hana, shaking her head as she noticed they were secretly playing a card game during the teacher's lecture. Yes, she hoped they never changed; they were just perfect how they were. Next, she looked back at Yuki and another smile graced her lips yet a little softer.

In just one day, he had changed from being so cold and unresponsive to being just a tiny bit happier and carefree. His eyes still held loneliness and some sort of fear and she knew it wouldn't just go away in a day's time. But maybe with love and patience touching his life, he would be able to overcome whatever was bothering him.

And if Yuki didn't mind her being in his life, she would enjoy making him laugh and smile. Tohru also knew Uo and Hana would help in their way, it may not be in terms conventional but she knew the two of them would have fun trying to get Yuki out of his shell.

Now if there was a way she could talk to the guy named Kyon-Kyon she would feel a lot better. Both times they had run into each other hadn't been in the best of terms. She didn't mean to interfere and be a nuisance but she hated to see people fight. Yes, both times she saw him; he seemed so angry but she saw the look in his eyes.

It almost reminder her of...Yuki.

Eyes were the window to the soul she had been told and both Yuki and Kyon-Kyon had the same look of loneliness but different. She had noticed the same on Ayame and Shigure; maybe not on as much as Shigure but she saw how Ayame yearned to be accepted by his brother.

It's like they wanted to reach out to others but there was some kind of force holding them back.

Regret...

Loneliness...

Anger...

Bitterness...

Fear...all were part of the Sohma family yet meeting them she strangely felt happy.

Deep in her heart, Tohru felt bonded to the ones she had already met yet how could that be? She truly didn't know a single thing about them but every smile they gave, every laugh that sounded, made her day just a little bit brighter and today was only the second day she had known them.

Maybe it was because a part of her had felt like an outsider in many occasions but whatever the reasons were, she was happy to have been introduced to the Sohma's.

With an idea flowing through her mind, Tohru continued taking notes and smiled. Yes, she thought that would be a nice touch to the day.

A flick of the wrist, Yuki finished taking his notes and sighed. Classes were always the same and he should have felt the same as any day yet he felt different; energized even. This morning had been fun he had to admit even though he did dress up in girl clothes but instead of feeling embarrassed about the whole ordeal, he felt lighter somehow.

Shigure had died laughing the moment he had walked out of his bedroom but he was always like that; he could find a bug crawling on the sidewalk funny but Yuki had ignored Shigure's laughter and whistles. He got tired just thinking of the overgrown pooch.

Over and over again, Yuki asked himself why he hadn't felt shy prancing around in front of his peers then finally figured out why. Even though Tohru might not understand the meaning of her presence; he did.

With her by his side, he felt the inner peace of belonging around a group of people. The feeling of fear subsided and his loneliness was masked for the time being and for the first time last night, his nightmare never came to him.

Yes, for the first time, his world of empty blackness had finally seen a crack of daylight and Yuki wanted to be kept in the glow. His world had been dark for so long; he was starting to fear he would have never seen a shine of light again.

He didn't know how long he had before it would be taken away again but somehow he was going fight for it. Unlike the times he had slipped through the cracks into a mad world where only his special place kept him sane, he had something to hold on to that kept him from drowning. He just had to figure out how to move around the system.

Well, the only way was to show Tohru his true form or pray she never found out. He couldn't lose her; she was his first true friend that hadn't been a Sohma.

In past times, Yuki felt as if the world held no meaning, just a big empty void to do one's bidding. There had been a time he had felt happy as a child; having friends to play and laugh with until the incident.

That incident, he finally realized he could never truly be a part of the people around him. Forever an outsider looking in yet never being accepted for who he was. Hell, even the damn cat could at least be accepted in the society Yuki longed to be in.

Yes, he was accepted as one of the twelve but what good did it do if the rest of them were in their own mental anguish; hardly having time to look passed their own problems to see others. How could he not help but grow into someone cold and distance in a world like that?

He didn't have a choice; choices were nonexistent in a family ruled by one heartless being. His life was ruled until the day he died and that wasn't an exaggeration.

Somehow he had to keep Tohru safe and still be able to keep his secret but one thought went through Yuki's head.

Did he want to keep his secret from her?

Maybe Tohru could be the one to accept him for who he was if she found out; no, he had to stop thinking about that. He couldn't risk exposing his true form since he knew what would happen in the end. She wouldn't be able to handle it and then ask to forget about him and their friendship.

No, they would stay how it was now; Tohru being oblivious and happy and he would be how he was, just slightly different. Cold and indifferent yet a part of him would know how to hold a little sunshine in him; seeing just one smile from a girl ready to befriend anyone.

Yuki glanced from the window to the girl writing furiously in her notebook and smiled. He wondered if she needed any help with her work and decided to offer his help if she couldn't understand any part of it. He watched her until she glanced up and caught him staring; blushing slightly he sent a little smile and looked away, right at Miss Hanajima.

He gave a little jump, noticing her intense stare at him and fumbled giving her a little nod. Why did he have a feeling she knew what he was thinking or at least trying to probe his mind on his thoughts? As he said before, it was a bit disturbing but what he could tell of Hanajima and Uotani by watching them interact with Tohru; they were true friends.

Friends that honestly cared what happened to Tohru, even though both of them combined, they could make a guy pee his pants but in the end all that matter was that they loved Tohru and she loved them back.

They could never know how lucky they were to find such love in the world and because they loved Tohru, they had instantly won his gratitude. They were important to her and no matter how much he denied it in the long run; she was important to him.

In just a day, she had weaved a place in his heart and threatened to consume it if he wasn't careful. So, this was how it felt to want to protect someone, he thought.

His heart he had kept so carefully concealed was his no more.

Tohru made a move to get up from her desk and accidentally knocked her books onto the floor. She bent down and started to grab them when her hand came in contact with another hand. Looking up, she smiled shyly and continued picking up her books. "Thank you, Yuki; I'm so clumsy."

"Its okay, Miss Honda, I'm glad to help but of course I am your slave and I should be doing this." Yuki smiled, holding out her books for her to take.

Shaking her head, Tohru reached over but not for the books. "Yuki, you're tie is crooked; I've been meaning to do this for awhile," She started to adjust his tie then gave a satisfied smile when she finished. She blushed when she looked up at him. He seemed frozen yet intently studying her features. "Do I have anything on my face?" she asked, hoping she hadn't left any of her breakfast on her chin now that would have been embarrassing.

She ran her tongue over her teeth beneath her lip; nope, no eggs in there. She sniffed as delicately as she could without seeming obvious on checking to feel if anything was hanging out. Okay, nothing there. She lowered her head just slightly and breathed in silently; that smell wasn't coming from her was it? She worried.

Okay, all she had to do was put a smile on her face and hope he thought it was coming from someone else. Or should she just come right out and say; that's me with the body odor but I did take a bath last night. No, that would be too embarrassing she thought and was still trying to figure out how to ask when Yuki touched a strand of her hair.

"No, Miss Honda; I was just thinking about something." Yuki smiled. He really couldn't describe how adorable Tohru truly was.

"Are you doing anything for lunch, Yuki? If you are, I'm sorry I don't mean to pry and just forget I asked."

Yuki shook his head. "No, I was just going to see if the student council needed anything but after that no; I'm free. What can I do for you, Miss Honda?"

This time it was Tohru that frantically shook her head. "No, it's not that I want you to do something for me; I just thought it would be nice to see if you wanted to sit with Hana, Uo and I for lunch. I mean, I'm sorry, it's not like I'm saying you have no friends to sit with or anything. I'm sorry." Tohru apologized, knowing what she asked hadn't came out right. Mine had been right, she did feel uncertain around him yet comfortable, and that was just plain weird.

Yuki laughed, lightly touching Tohru's nose to shush her; she really was cute. "Miss Honda, it will be honor to sit with you and your friends; count me in."

"That's great! Once you get to know Hana and Uo, they'll treat you like their brother. Although I don't understand why people are so afraid of them, they're such terrific friends. They wouldn't hurt a fly." Tohru vouched for them.

Yes, maybe not a fly but Miss Uotani could probably beat up most guys and Miss Hanajima could scare anyone spineless with just a raise of an eyebrow, Yuki silently thought, hmm, maybe he should introduce Miss Hanajima to Shigure.

Now that would be funny to see his cousin get scared right of his kimono; unless he was too brainless to understand the concept of being scared. That was probably most likely it, Yuki shook his head. "Sounds good, Miss Honda. Where should I meet you?"

"Under the cherry blossom trees again, as you can guess; we like it under there. The fragrance of the cherry blossoms smells so nice during this time of year, we try to get out as much as we can," Tohru said as she put her books away and snapped it shut. She was happy Yuki had said yes and felt her smile was permanently etched on her face. "Okay, I have to meet up with Hana and Uo, but we'll see you at lunch time." She waved and ran to her two friends by the door.

"I don't understand why our prince would smile at a girl like her! She doesn't deserve it and we will make sure this will stop!" Motoko raised a fist in the air, her jealousy starting to bubble over. Why did that goody two shoes deserve to have a smile besotted on her from the prince? She, Motoko, was the prince's number one fan and she loved him.

"Shh, the voodoo witch is going to hear you again and zap us with her freaky crap. Somehow we have to dissipate voodoo mama and knockout the tall Yankee before we can get to that spellbinding witch. How do we do it?" Minami asked. Like Motoko, she felt she was the prince's number one fan and that she deserved the prince. She could almost visualize ripping off his shirt like a rock star and seeing his bulging muscles as he personally flexed for her.

Oh yeah, turn that way; now clench that butt muscle she directed her fantasy prince. She almost collapsed in a faint just thinking about it. He was just so handsome and great at everything; he deserved someone like her, not that scrawny pale thing called Tohru Honda. She wasn't worth a grain of his salt and never would be.

"Oh, crap; run! She heard us again." Motoko took off with the other fan girls in tow as they ran away from the girl sending out shocks as she chased them away.

Uo laughed as she watched Hana give chase to the obnoxious girls and threw an arm around Tohru. "You can always count on Hana to have your back, right kid?"

"Yes and you can count on her too, Uo. And I know you'll also be there for Hana and me, as always." Tohru smiled up at Uo, putting her head on her shoulder. She trusted Uo and Hana with her life; she had that much faith in them. And now she was putting her trust in Yuki with her life. She had faith in all her true friends and nothing would be able to break it. "Yuki is going to meet us for lunch, I hope that's okay. I should have asked first, I'm sorry, Uo."

"Hey, it's no problem. It's cool the prince wants to hang out with us, I'll tell Hana and we'll welcome him into our group."

Tohru chewed on her inner cheek. Should she be worried? No, she had nothing to worry about Hana and Uo doing anything to Yuki; they wouldn't hurt an ant. "Okay, that's sounds terrific. I really hope you, Hana and Yuki will get along just great. I suppose we should find Hana and go to class; I don't want to make up any days because we were late. Let's enjoy our day, Uo!"

They found Hana outside of a senior classroom, her whispered chant being directed at the cowered fan club president in the corner of the room.

"You really aren't supposed to shock anyone, Hana. Come on; let's go before we're late for class. Don't worry, if they do anything like that again; I give you my full support on shocking every single one of the fan club chicks." Uo laughed and hooked an arm through Hana's and pulled her away from the door. "Great news, Hana, Tohru invited the prince for lunch; we can give him our special welcome."

Hana gave a slight smile. Yes, what a fine idea that was. "That makes my heart a little lighter to hear, Arisa. He will be overcome with appreciation with such a welcome. Come, let's get to class and impatiently await for lunch period." She walked with Arisa and Tohru, her electrical waves dancing happily at her current thought of what awaited them at lunch.

Tohru leaned back in her chair and looked at the clock. Just a few more minutes before the bell rang, signaling lunch. She had to stop off at her locker to grab the boxed lunches she made and had told Uo and Hana she would meet up with them at the tree. She really had to get her homework finished before school ended since she had to work late tonight.

Even though she was living with her grandfather; she worked for extra money because she disliked taking money from him. He had worked so hard for it in his younger years; she wasn't going spend any of it. It was his and his alone and she wished he would take at least some rent money from her but he wouldn't hear of it.

Yes, that was just like her grandpa, so nice and looking out for her just like he looked out for her mother. Her mother had liked her freedom to roam but she had respected her husband's father. They got along and had seemed to understand each other.

Tohru walked to her locker after the bell had rung and started to haul her boxed lunches she had made. She smiled when she noticed the three bodies under the tree already and moved over to them. "Hi, everyone! I'm so happy everyone is here already but I hope I wasn't too late, I'm sorry." She bowed and sat down next to Yuki. She started to take out the food she had prepared and arrange them neatly on the blanket they were sitting on.

"No problem, Tohru, we were just asking Yuki some questions and drinking tea." Uo said.

Hana nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, Tohru, we were just welcoming Yuki Sohma, into our little group."

"No need to rush, Miss Honda. We just got here a few minutes before you did." Yuki smiled, feeling his heart lift just a little, seeing Tohru's smiling face.

Tohru nodded absently, taking four pairs of chopsticks out of her bag. "I'm glad all of you are getting along. Hana and Uo, I'm happy you're welcom-" Her sentence died the moment it finally registered what she was about to say. No, they didn't, please tell me they didn't; Tohru pleaded silently as she snapped her head up and stared at the smiling Yuki.

Yep, they did.

She coughed, trying to cover up her laughter. They were really too much sometimes.

"Miss Honda, are you feeling alright?" Yuki started to pat her back forcefully.

Tohru nodded and gulped. She had to act casual, she didn't want Yuki to think she was laughing at him or Hana and Uo were making fun of him because they weren't. It truly was one of their ways to welcome a person into their group. "Um...Yuki, I think I'm a little parched; can I have a drink of your tea, please?"

"Yes, of course, Miss Honda; here you go." Yuki handed over his tea cup, willing to hand over anything to help Tohru get better.

Uo opened her mouth to object but quickly shut it when Hana elbowed her in the ribs. Sometimes, she wondered if Tohru understood the concept of how Hana and she welcomed a person.

Hana smiled, knowing full well what Tohru was about to do for her prince. She wouldn't have thought any differently since it was Tohru they were talking about.

Tohru took a giant swallow of the tea until the last drop was gone. Okay, now she had to be normal and act oblivious. She really wanted Yuki to understand what Hana and Uo were trying to do. "I hope everyone's hungry; I made a lot of food because I was hoping Yuki would be able to join us." She pasted a bright smile on her face, turned to Yuki and hoped for the best.

Yuki looked down at all the wonderful food spread out before him. His food never looked like that, he admitted and looked up at Tohru and stopped. "Ah, Miss Honda...um…how do I say this nicely?"

"Yes, Yuki?" Tohru blinked at him. So far, so good, she felt encouraged.

"You...have...something on your teeth." He said in a rush, hoping her feelings weren't going to be hurt once she realized what he was talking about.

Tohru tilted her head then looked at Uo and Hana. "What is, Yuki, trying to tell me? I brushed my teeth this morning and checked to see if I had anything stuck in them. Do I?" She lifted up her lips and exposed her teeth. She smiled, trying to refrain from laughing at Uo sudden laughter and Hana trying not to laugh as she covered her mouth.

Uo laughed and shook her head. "No, I don't see anything, Tohru. I think the prince is seeing things." she said, finally understanding what Tohru was trying to do.

"Yes, I have to agree with, Arisa. I see nothing out of the ordinary." Hana nodded her head. Yes, Tohru was simply the best to bring ease to a person. Her electrical waves were so caring, they crackled merrily.

"See, Yuki, Hana and Uo can find nothing wrong with my teeth. I did brush this morning and they're all clean." Tohru said happily.

Yuki shook his head. Okay, he should just be blunt and tell her the truth. "Yes, I believe you brushed your teeth this morning and it was fine when you got here. I just noticed it after you drank the te-" Yuki stopped in mid sentence, realization finally dawning to his brain.

He hadn't noticed until she drank tea, his tea. So, that would be she got it after drinking the tea he just swallowed out of. Wait, he was drinking from that cup which meant...which meant...if Tohru had something on her teeth...

Yuki looked up at Tohru then at Hana and Uo. "You just dyed my teeth green, didn't you?" He asked no one in particular, resigning to his fate. Yes, they were tricky, weren't they?

"Welcome to the group, Yuki Sohma!" Tohru, Uo and Hana said together, finally letting the laughter consume them.

"Thank you but that doesn't mean we're even. I have to thank you both properly." Yuki said, looking at Hana and Uo. He smiled at Tohru, knowing why she had done what she had done in the first place. She had been trying to show him it was alright to look out of place in the group and helped ease his way by joining him.

She really was something, he thought as another piece of his forbidden heart cracked to let a little light into it.

Hana studied the prince's expression and let a small smile escape her lips. She still couldn't read anything about him but why did that matter since he cared so much for her little Tohru. She and Arisa could only do so much for her then they had to leave the rest for someone else to help Tohru with.

She felt a little jealous knowing Tohru would be spending a lot of time with Yuki Sohma once her feelings for him were realized but it was okay, as long as he treated her right. Because if he didn't, he would pay dearly for his actions. He truly would be zapped if he ever brought sorrow into her best friend's life.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Uo laughed and shook the prince's hand. Even though he still was mysterious and shut off around people, Uo opened her friendship to him. Just by looking at him and Tohru, both of them had changed slightly.

A little bit happier to be around one another. That's how it should be.

Tohru glanced from one person to the next, her happiness showing on her face. She felt so wonderful that Yuki seemed at ease with Hana and Uo. Her comfort moved up a little, knowing he had taken their little welcome stunt in stride. She decided to ask him what kind of food he, Shigure, Ayame and Kyon-Kyon liked since she wanted to do something nice for them.

She made a plate for all her friends and then herself. She hoped it tasted okay in their standards, if not; she was going to have to change her technique. "Does it taste alright?" she asked as she watched Yuki take a bite of the fish.

"This is wonderful, Miss Honda, I don't think I've ever tasted something this great before. If I'd known you made food this good, I would have asked you to make me lunch long ago." Yuki teased her.

Tohru blushed but smiled, knowing he joking with her. "I'm glad you like it, Yuki. How is it, Hana and Uo?"

"Wonderful, Tohru. As always, the best." Hana clasped a hand to her heart. She really loved to be dramatic.

Uo nodded and continued to eat as she stuck her chopsticks in her mouth and raised her thumb. "Your food taste delicious, kid." she mumbled with a mouthful of food, not to mention her chopsticks.

Tohru smiled shyly, happy they were enjoying their little picnic. It was a good thing she had grabbed drinks since tea was out of the question. It was going to take a little while for her and Yuki's teeth to get to their normal color but oh well, that was how the ball bounced.

Yuki smiled as he watched the sunlight dance around Tohru's body and he could almost swear a golden light surrounded her, highlighting her delicate features. There were times he felt he had to catch his breath just by looking at her, which was utterly out of his realm.

For him being named cold and aloof, he certainly wasn't feeling it at that moment. Warm and light were two feelings that shouldn't have been incorporated with him yet it was. He couldn't think of anything that could bring him down at the moment.

He was wrong.

"Look! There's Yuki sitting under the tree with three other girls! The one with long brown hair and blue eyes must be Tohru Honda; Shigure was talking about. Hi, Tohru!" A voice called out.

Yuki's feeling of ease vanished as a blonde boy started to jump straight at the startled girl next to him.

_Thanks for taking the time to read and review! It's been so awesome! Updates should be soon._

_StarlightAngel_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does._

_Okay, here I go again with a wonderful thanks to great reviews from Not a monkey, Cat-eyed Princess, Grrl N, ShadowD07, Evil Puff, Deep into My Imagination, Yukiona, Inu-Yuki lover100, Sirenic Griffin, Xiar, TohmaXshuichi, Frosted Flake19 and DigiChar. Thank you! _

_To Cat-Eyed Princess- It was more like an initiation into the group. Thanks for reviewing both of my stories! _

_To Grrl N- Your question will be answered here o)_

_To Evil Puff- It was fun writing about Yuki, out of character as he is. _

_To Deep into my Imagination- I'm glad your smiling about the story! Hey, I don't mind long reviews; it's great to know what people are thinking about my writing. So write all you want! Of course that's not a demand. _

_To Yukiona- I wouldn't mind having Yuki for a slave, just kidding. It's fiction but it's always great to daydream! Writing about Yuki out of his realm is extremely fun. Thanks for leaving my head intact. Just kidding. _

_To Inu-Yuki Lover100- Thanks for recommendation, I'm going to have to read up on those stories. Thanks for the comparison, it's a real confidence booster! And one more thank you for reviewing my other story! _

_To Sirenic Griffin- You guessed it!_

_To Xiar- Thanks for taking the time to review it so early!_

_To TohmaXshuichi- Chapter's up! _

_Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best! Okay, okay I'll stop sucking up and let you begin the story._

Chapter 6

"Momiji." Calm on the outside but insides trembling with fear, Yuki jumped and swiftly captured the blonde boy around the waist and lugged him underneath his arm. He gave an apologetic smile toward the girls and said, "Excuse me, but I have to talk to my cousin real quick." He quietly dragged Momiji away from prying eyes.

"Momiji, you should remember where you're at before you decide to jump on anyone. What are you doing here?" He asked in a whisper, his heart still rapidly beating at what almost transpired moments before. No, he couldn't lose what he just found.

Momiji, the blonde boy with big brown eyes, respectively looked up at Yuki and smiled. "Hatori wanted to check up on you at home, but then I over heard Shigure talking about his future wife and how beautiful she was and she knew you because she went to school with you. So, we decided to come and visit. Shigure was right behind me, looking for his wife, but got side tracked with all the high school girls that walked by." he said, bubbling with happiness.

Yuki rolled his eyes at the description of Shigure's latest perverted fest. He was surprised his cousin hadn't been arrested for any illegal activity yet.

Although Momiji almost spilled their secret, Yuki couldn't be mad at him.

He knew what his cousin had gone through and how hard he taken it even though he tried not to show how much it affected him. See, that's what the Sohma's had to represent.

Don't show weakness because if you do, you will get stepped on.

Don't show real happiness because if you do, it will get ripped away.

And most importantly, don't show tears because if you do, you'll get destroyed.

Momiji had gone through a rough time in his life and Yuki had felt bad but done nothing to help ease his cousin's pain since he had his own problems to deal with. Looking at the situation now, Yuki knew how selfish he had been.

He didn't want to be the same person he was before. He just didn't want to be there for display, he wanted to interact and understand what was going on in his family.

And he would start with Momiji.

"Since, you're not in school at the moment, Momiji, how about sitting with me at lunch and I'll introduce you to Miss Honda and her friends." He offered and smiled. "What are you doing?" he asked when Momiji covered and uncovered his eyes again and again until he was peeking through his fingers.

"I'm checking to see if that thing is real."

Yuki tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "What's real?"

"That you're actually smiling, I can't remember the last time you smiled, Yuki. Here, let me pinch to see if it's real." Momiji reached out and pinched.

Yuki gave a yelp, more in surprise than pain. "Momiji! When you're checking to see if something is real, you're supposed to pinch yourself; not me." He laughed and grabbed the hat off on Momiji's head and held it up, out of reach of the blonde boy. "Nuh-uh, you don't get it back until you say, I'm sorry. Oh, look, you're jumping like a cute bunny; should I give you a carrot for a treat?" He teased then laughed when he dropped the hat back on Momiji's head and he retaliated by sticking out his tongue.

Momiji smiled and observed Yuki's demeanor. His cousin had always been pretty much alone and quiet. There had been times when he wanted to go up to Yuki and talk to him but he had been scared off just by glancing at his solemn face.

His eyes were so cold and distance, never seemed to want to make friends with the rest of the Sohma's but there was something different about Yuki that Momiji hadn't seen at the last New Year's banquet.

His eyes seemed lighter somehow and smiles seemed to come more with ease.

Yes, that's what was different about his cousin. Yuki seemed happier and calmer.

Momiji felt happy knowing at least one of his cousins had happiness in his life that he deserved. He definitely wanted to meet the cause of such a change in his somber cousin.

"Hey, Yuki? Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, what is it?" Yuki looked down and waited.

Momiji wiped the smile off his face and in a professional voice he said, "I don't know if you know this, but you're suppose to go to the dentist every six months."

"Yes, I'm aware of that since I had them checked two weeks ago."

"Well, obviously you're telling me a lie because if you had gone, you would have gotten you're moldy teeth cleaned. You do know, you're teeth are green, right?" Momiji cracked up laughing and pointed to Yuki's mouth.

Yuki laughed and shook his head, another person he had to thank for pointing out an obvious fact. Was Momiji always this fun or had he been blind for so long?

"Yes, laugh all you want but to warn you; those who laugh at me will get what's coming to them." He reached over and locked Momiji's head under his arm as he ruffled his cousin's hair.

Tohru smiled as she watched the display going on between Yuki and the blonde boy. The boy was just so cute dressed in clothes made for girls. "The boy with Yuki's is just adorable! And to see Yuki so happy; it's so great to watch." she gushed, her food on her plate forgotten.

"His waves are the same as the prince's. Yes, they definitely are related to each other, but I can sense some good in him. It's okay for him to be a part of our group; he's not dangerous to our Tohru. Hmm, this is good soup." Hana nodded her head at the other two girls.

"Come on, Hana. You seriously think that kid is dangerous? Just look at him, he looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly and I agree with Tohru; he is adorable. What grade do you think he is in? 6th, at the very latest." Uo guessed as she picked up a red pepper with her chopsticks.

Tohru happily munched on the food and offered Hana and Uo more food from the plates. She hoped she would be able to meet the blonde boy, just thinking about it made her happy because that would mean another Sohma she would get to know.

She looked up and smiled when Yuki's shadow covered her. "Is everything okay?" She asked as she started to make up another plate, just in case the other one wanted to stay. She couldn't have anyone starving on her, now could she?

"Yes, everything is fine, Miss Honda. I want you to meet my cousin, Momiji Sohma." Yuki introduced as he sat back down again and picked up his plate to start eating again.

"Hi! I'm Tohru. It's so nice meeting you, Momiji. You're just so adorable! How about some lunch?" She offered the plate and smiled when he sat down with his plate in his lap. She reached over and dug into her bag until she came up with another pair of chopsticks and handed it to him. It was always good to come prepared, her mother use to tell her.

"Yes, I'm Hanajima but you can call me, Hana; that is, if you want." Hana's gazed pointed at the blonde boy but instead of looking the least bit frightened, he gave her a huge smile.

Uo laughed and nodded her head at the kid. "Hey, you can call me Arisa. Don't mind, Hana; she's usually more talkative."

Momiji smiled at all of them. "Hi! I'm Momiji but since Yuki already introduced me, you already know my name. Yum, this looks good." He was about to put his chopsticks into the food but stopped to stare at the one named Tohru as she talked to Yuki. And instead of brushing her off like he normally did to other girls, Yuki was smiling and gazing at her like, what was it?

Yes, that was it! A light bulb went through his head when he finally guessed why Yuki was looking so...so...lovey dovey at Tohru.

Yuki had a crush.

And Momiji vowed he was going to do anything to help his cousin get the girl. Hey, why wouldn't he help Yuki get a girl that had the same green teeth as him?

They were like a pair.

Yes, laughter was the key to winning a girl's heart!

He bent his head and started to fumble around.

"Are you okay, Momiji?" Tohru asked worriedly when she noticed he bowed his head deeply. What if it was her food that caused him sickness? She swore she was going to make it up to him but first she had to see if he was okay and wasn't going to get sick all over the place.

"Hey, Tohru?" Momiji paused until he heard her say yes, and then continued talking. "Do you want to see what Yuki taught me to do?"

Tohru smiled, knowing at least he was fine. "I would be happy to see what he taught you."

"Tada!" Momiji lifted his head and watched the stunned people around him.

"Momiji! I did not teach you that!" Yuki protested loudly.

"Ah...well...um...nice trick." Tohru uttered then started to laugh. Oh my, he was so delightful!

Uo died laughing and collapsed on the ground. "Oh-" was all she could get out.

"I was wrong; I don't think he could hurt anyone looking like that." Hana closed her eyes and tried so very hard not to laugh.

Yuki looked around at the girls and started to laugh. Yes, this was definitely a sight to see.

Momiji with a pair of chopsticks stuck up his nose and wiggling them with his tongue.

"Momiji, what am I going to do with you?" He asked as he shook his head. He had always thought all the Sohma's carried his grudge and coldness but he was starting to realize he had been wrong. His eyes were starting to slowly open and see things that hadn't been there before.

It was a wondrous eye opener to stop and realize how wrong he really was in some aspect. He couldn't remember ever laughing this easily with another Sohma and he truly did enjoy it. Maybe they weren't all bad although he did know one that loved to torment people because of the power of it.

No one would ever be able to tell him otherwise.

But right now wasn't the time to focus his hate on that particular person, this moment was meant to take the time to heal a boy that had already lost so much in his life.

Yuki selected a piece of egg from his plate and was about to put it in his mouth when he felt an itch on his shoulder and made a move to scratch the bothersome itch when he flicked his hand outward.

Uh-oh, he had completely forgotten about the food on his chopstick until he heard several intakes.

With slow precision, Yuki turned to examine the four people staring wide-eyed at him. Well, Tohru looked fine, a little green but overall no food anywhere. Momiji was grinning at him, so he took that as a sign as an okay.

Now, for the other two.

His eyes scanned as he went up one body then the next. Oh jeez, he was in for it. "Um...thank you for welcoming me into the group," he said uncertainly and tried to scoot behind the tree. He peeked around and gave a small grin toward the girl covered with bits of eggs on her. "Have I told you recently, that I think you should meet my cousin, Shigure? I think you two will get along just great, Miss Hanajima. Or should I say, Saki?" He offered hopefully.

Oh crap, that wasn't a good look she was pointing at him. He hid behind the tree again and reached over to grab a hand and pulled her back. "Oops, didn't mean to pull that hard." He said as he smiled down at Tohru's face as she lay on the ground. "I think, as my master, Miss Honda, you should keep me safe from falls, bodily harm and shocks to the brain." He nodded solemnly. He had to admit, Tohru looked cute as she looked up at him with confusion.

Tohru shook her head but smiled. If she didn't know better, she would almost say Yuki was having fun pulling pranks on people. It was almost as if he changed into another person. Someone that seemed to enjoy life and what came with it. "I promise to keep anything bad from happening to you; although I can't promise you what Hana will come up with next if I'm not with you. But don't worry, Yuki, Hana won't do anything to you; she's too nice to try anything mean."

Yuki nodded but had to disagree with Tohru's statement. Sure, Miss Hanajima wouldn't do anything mean but that didn't say, she wasn't going to try something tricky. Yes, he really had to have Shigure meet Miss Hanajima so she could focus all her energy on getting him out of his perverted stage.

Also, that would help to take her energy off him. Cowardly, as that may be but Miss Hanajima did scare him.

He looked down and carefully tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled. He took a breath and said, "Miss Honda, I would like to say, what I mean to say is that-"

Tohru gazed up into Yuki's sincere face and smiled encouragingly. "Its okay, Yuki, you can tell me anything that's on your mind." She felt a little strange after he had touched her and she didn't want to appear out of breath. Was it possible for him to get any more princely?

She almost expected him to be wearing armor, galloping to school on his white steed. Jeez, she was really starting to become delusional.

"What I mean to say is that, I'm glad we're friends." Yuki quickly changed his words as he chickened out. He just had a feeling if he said what was on his mind out loud; it would be taken away in a blink of an eye.

Tohru sat up and smiled hugely. "I'm also so glad that we're friends, Yuki! I always thought you looked like someone I could get along with even though you were alone most of the time. Not to mention, you looked as if you wanted to karate chop anyone that asked about your private life but I still thought you looked friendly. I mean, I'm not saying you would actually chop anyone or anything; more like throw someone out the window. No, that's not what I meant either. Oh, I'm sorry." she burst out, degrading her lack of intelligence.

Yuki placed his hands on both sides of her cheeks and smiled. "I think I know where you're getting at, Miss Honda. No need to apologize for something that was obviously true. Although, I'll tell you something, if you can keep a secret."

"Oh, yes I can! If you tell me, I'll lock it up and throw away the key; not that I really have a key to throw away. I was just figuratively speaking." Tohru nodded with his hands still on her face.

Yuki leaned until he was just inches away from her ear and whispered, "I wouldn't have thrown them out the window; just dangled them off the top of the school in their underwear." Then laughed when Tohru burst into giggles.

"You are bad, but in a nice way, Yuki Sohma. I never could have guessed you had an evil streak in your hidden agenda." Tohru said and smiled happily at him. He was such a fun person to be around, she was sorry she had missed out knowing him at the beginning of the year.

Their spell was broken when they heard a giggle and a voice called from crossed the school yard.

"No-no, Yuki! You can't claim my future wife! Remember, Ayame introduced her to me; she's already spoken for! Ah, come and give your future husband a nice good kiss like a good wife, my beautiful intended!"

"She's not your wife, Shigure! And stop saying all that nonsense, you perverted old man or I swear; I will make puppy chow out of you!" Yuki yelled at the deranged man coming near them. If Shigure got within ten feet from Tohru, he really was going to lay him down for a week.

Shigure stopped a couple of feet away from the couple and wagged his finger at them. "Naughty, naughty, Yuki; are you trying to steal my lovely flower, away from me? Lovely, that you are in that school uniform, my Tohru; I prefer you in the kimono or nothing at all." He laughed then fell to the ground with a thump when Yuki flattened him out.

"Oh, Shigure; are you okay? Can you hear me?" Tohru looked over at the still man. Should she go get an ice pack or a bucket of cold water to wake him up?

Shigure jumped up and rubbed his head. "Really, Yuki, must you be so violent?" He smiled charmingly at Tohru and hid a laugh at the sudden growl coming from the younger man. Who would have thought such a little mouse could growl like a dog? His conscience was telling him to tone it down a little before he did end up visiting Hatori with a couple of broken bones.

But he never listened to his conscience anyway he thought as he swooped down to take Tohru's hand in his and lifted it to his lips. "Ah, such a nice smooth hand. A hand I could get use to as it massaged my feet after we had our supper. Privately of course, we can't corrupt our children."

"SHIGURE!" Yuki boomed out that one name. He knew a perfect place to bury the corpse without it ever being found. The dog was going to slurp his Alpo through a straw after he got done knocking all the pervert's teeth out.

"Now, now, my violent cousin; I shall take good care of watching my flower flourish under my loving administrations." Shigure danced away from advancing raging bull, well, more like raging mouse.

"Loving administrations?" Two words spoken in a monotone stopped the ever merrily puppy in his tracks. Shigure slowly turned toward the voice then jumped back to hug a tree after his eyes came into contact with big black eyes. What is that? He silently asked, not realizing he had said it out loud.

"That is a girl named Miss Hanajima. Miss Hanajima, meet Shigure." Yuki smiled slyly as he answered, his previous thought forgotten. He had been wrong; his cousin wasn't too brainless to be scared of Miss Hanajima.

It was perfect.

Hana raised an eyebrow and studied the older man. Good-looking in kind of a weird way in his butler suit and his waves were the same as the prince's but overall he did seem harmless. Good, another one to welcome into the group she thought and the way he was holding the tree for dear life; she was going to enjoy it. "I do believe, you just said loving administrations and Tohru in the same sentence. Those words, you should have not spoken."

"Not spoken." Shigure echoed. Was her aura starting to glow? He needed to find a bathroom soon or he was going to pee his pants and he had spent a fortune on this suit. He slowly started to edge to the other side of tree, away from the startling girl.

"And corrupt children are not in your future; Tohru is too genuine to have naughty children." Hana continued her monologue. She was starting to get into her acting.

Shigure nodded. "Yes, naughty children." He started to babble.

Hana shook her head and raised her finger to point at him. "No, I said no naughty children and she won't be having them with you."

"Not with me, she can have them with Yuki." Shigure volunteered. Yuki can deal with the scary one; he wasn't even going to touch that subject.

"Okay, now that we got that settled; look into this." Hana handed him a set of binoculars.

With shaky hands, Shigure took the item she offered and lifted it to his eyes. "What should I be looking at?" He asked as he adjusted his view. Hmm, short skirts were always nice during spring.

"Look at Tohru. Are you looking at her?" Hana waited until Shigure nodded before she continued. "That is the closest you're going to get to her, understand?"

"Yes." Shigure said meekly. Jeez, this Hana girl was really scary and off the wall.

Hana nodded her head in satisfaction and said, "You can stop looking in it."

Shigure handed her back the binoculars and looked at everyone; not quite understanding why they started to crack up with laughter.

"Oh, boy." Momiji died laughing, nothing else could passed his throat. Yuki had made the right choice on making friends with Tohru and her friends. These girls were funny.

Uo laughed, not bothering to even speak, knowing she couldn't get say anything even if her life depended on it. Yep, that was Hana for you; always prepared.

Tohru opened her mouth but nothing came out. She tried it again but only a tiny squeak came out. Okay, she had to say something nice. "Shigure, you're a handsome man."

Shigure smiled and puffed out his chest a little. It was nice to have the younger ones flirt with him. "Oh, yes I know. When Ayame, Hatori and I went to school, all the girls would flock to our side. Bad habit, but we got use to it."

Yuki rolled his eyes. Shigure was starting to become vain just like his brother. But it was too bad his brother couldn't see his great friend at the moment. He would have given just about anything to take a picture of Shigure. "Well, at this second, Shigure; no one is going to come flocking to you." He said bluntly.

"Now, Yuki; no need to be jealous. Once I leave, the girls will come back to you." Shigure sang out.

"You are such an idiot." Yuki told him. "Does anyone have a mirror?" He asked and started to smile when Miss Uotani offered Shigure a small mirror she had gotten from her bag.

Shigure smiled brightly and asked, "Should I look in the mirror and say; it's normal for women to want me?" As he finally brought up the mirror to his face, his eyes going wide at what he saw.

Two black circles around his eyes.

"Welcome to our group, Shigure. We have found you not to be a danger to our Tohru." Hana nodded and smiled slightly.

Shigure stared at one person to the next, realization finally dawning on him. "I see, is that why Yuki has green teeth? I just thought he had eaten some of his leeks and it had gotten stuck. Very sneaky, Miss Hanajima but as the saying goes; once a challenge has been made, a person can not back down."

Hana nodded. "I accept the challenge."

Tohru laughed, enjoying the fun all of them were having. It was great, knowing all the Sohma's she had meet so far have been so wonderful.

Sure, Shigure was kind of strange but in a nice way. Yuki was someone else entirely different that what she had first thought and Momiji was just a doll. He was too cute to describe.

Even that guy Kyon-Kyon she wanted to get to know better. She had a feeling he was someone she also could talk to, just like Yuki. And speaking of Yuki.

She couldn't forget Ayame. He was loud, dramatic but a part of her wished she had an older brother just like him.

It was weird actually. The feelings she felt for the two brothers were so different.

For Ayame, she felt a kinship; knowing if he had been born her brother, she would have thoroughly enjoyed having a sibling. But, Yuki on the other hand, sisterly feelings weren't part of the vocabulary.

Flustered...uncertainty...breathlessness...she couldn't pinpoint the exact feeling but whatever it was, she felt safe with him.

Yes, that was the word she was looking for.

Safe, a word, no not a word; a feeling she felt with him the first moment he had touched her. It had been a long time since she had felt that way.

Not since...not since...her mother had held her tight in the crook of her arms.

Looking over at her lavender haired companion, Tohru smiled. Chewing on a piece of beef, she looked over at Shigure and jumped. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Shigure. I forgot my manners and didn't ask if you wanted anything to eat. Are you hungry? There's plenty of food to share."

"Lovely, you are so lovely. You are already carrying out your wifely duties; such a sweet high school girl. No, not a girl, a _woman._ A nice curvy woman, ouch. Why must you beat up on your gentle cousin, Yuki?" Shigure touched a hand to his forehead, but not before stuffing a dumpling into his mouth. "Mmm, this is good. So much better than the burnt things Yuki makes." He mumbled with a mouthful, bits of food flying out as he spoke.

Yuki groaned thinking his cousin really should be kept on a short leash. "You really are an idiot. You're the oldest out of all of us and the only one that spits when he talks. Keep your mouth closed."

Tohru smiled and dusted off her skirt. "I'll go and get you a nice cold drink, Shigure and maybe a couple of napkins. For everyone, of course." She said as she started to walk off to the school.

It was such a nice day out with the wind giving off a nice breeze but not hard enough to make carry anything away. And with it, came the scent of the cherry blossoms.

The pink petals floated and felt soft as they brushed passed her smiling face. Mom, remember the time, I was having such a hard time studying for a test and you grabbed me and pushed me out the door. Do you remember why you had me go outside?

I'm so proud of you, my darling daughter were the words you had written out of the fallen cherry blossoms petals in the grass. I was so happy and you hugged me so tight. I passed the test with flying colors because you believed in me, Mom. I love you.

Tohru smiled and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, remembering just moments before; Yuki had done the same exact action to her.

The beat of her heart skipped and her smile softened almost into jelly, just thinking about him. Someday, she would see if Yuki wanted to meet her mom.

With the wonderful thought in her head, Tohru walked the deserted shortcut behind the school to get to the vending machines quicker; not noticing the little dip in the grass until she stepped in it.

Her steps faltered and just as she fell forward, she glimpsed a startled man with black hair hanging over one eye on his cold face before she fell right into his arms and a poof sounded.

_Hope this one was to everyone's expectations. Next chapter should be soon. Write to you later!_

_StarlightAngel _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does._

_Okay, here I go with my thank you for all the wonderful reviews from everyone. And not to mention how long the reviews were! It's so great to hear what everyone thinks. _

_To ShadowD07- Here's the chapter and thanks for keeping an eye open!_

_To Grrl N- I had a fun time writing about the trick on Shigure. Also, I'm happy the story it interesting to everyone! _

_To Bradybunch4529- Hey, I'm glad you wrote the emotions you felt reading the story! That means I'm doing my job of writing at least a little decently. And writing about Tohru and Yuki's relationship is great. As you can tell; I'm rooting for them all the way. _

_To Inu-Yuki lover100- Shigure and Momiji are such cute characters; it's hard not to portray them as good people. They make the chapter worth while. And thank you for the wonderful confidence you have in the story! _

_To Aria's Star(Cat-eyed Princess)- Thank you for such a great review! I had such a great time trying to figure out what Yuki should wear. And even though Yuki is out of character, it's great to write about him coming out of his shell._

_To Deep into my Imagination Realm- Yes, Shigure is perverted as always but he's such a hilarious character! Thanks for taking the time for a long review. I'm not sure when the others will make their appearance but don't worry, eventually they will. Yes, the more I write about Tohru and Yuki; the more I want them to get together at the end. They are such a cute couple! _

_To TohmaXshuichi- Here's the chapter! You will find out what happens. _

_To Jade Cerise- Thanks for the great review and I'm happy my descriptions aren't that boring to skip over. Here's the chapter, so I don't have to worry about the threat; right? I think my writing style has gotten a lot better over the past few weeks and I'm glad it's acceptable. Also, thanks for review my other story! _

_To Inuyasha-Xcgirl- I agree with you, the characters have grown since the beginning and thanks for the wonderful review. Not all but most of your questions will be answered in this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_To DigiChar-No kidding, long lunches would be so awesome. You guessed it! _

_To Courtney- Thanks, I'm glad it's enjoyable to read! _

_To Blue Panther-Yes, Shigure is great around Tohru and also trying to get a rise out of Yuki. Don't worry, Kyo will get a break. Eventually, just kidding. Oh yeah, Yuki and Tohru are the perfect couple; although people will argue with me._

_I just wanted to mention again how wonderful and great the long reviews were! And of course, the short ones but thank you everyone for taking the time to write!_

Chapter 7

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching-where did he go?" Tohru swore she fell into somebody. She looked up and to the right and left. Nope, no one there. That was odd. She slowly picked herself up and dusted off her clothes and looked down. "What is that! Oh my god, I turned the guy into a seahorse. What to do, what to do?"

She scooped up the unconscious seahorse and tried to figure out what to put it in. The toilet had water but she didn't want to accidentally flush the animal down the drain. She could toss it into the school fountain but then that was in front of the building and she didn't want to explain how she had come across a seahorse. The sink in the bathroom was out in the open so that was a no go.

What am I going to do? Tohru thought frantically. Maybe, if she peeked around the corner she could Yuki's attention and ask him what to do. She wouldn't have to explain that the guy turned into a seahorse. She could say she had found it just lying around. Yeah, that's what she should do. She almost had her bearings and started to turn around when Yuki's voice came from behind and caught her off guard.

"Miss Honda, I thought you might want some company to buy the drinks. Are you okay?" Yuki asked, unsure why Tohru was just standing still with her back to him. She truly was an odd character but still extremely cute. "Miss Honda?" He reached out and moved forward. He was caught unaware when Tohru spun around and fell forward.

The momentum of moving forward and Tohru falling right at him was a collision waiting to happen. And happen it did, with a loud exclamation at the end.

Tohru took a deep breath at the sound of Yuki's voice and spun around to walk forward but her foot slipped into the same dip as it did before and she felt her body moving forward. This had to be a record, two falls in a matter of minutes she thought as she brought her hands up to her chest to protect the little creature from any damage her fall might do.

She twisted and felt Yuki's body before she landed onto her side with a thump. She sat up with a groan and shook to clear out the birds that were flying around her head. "I'm sorry, Yuki. I tripped over that small dip and it was too late for me to right myself before I fell into you. Yuki? Yuki, where did you go? Oh my god, I flattened Yuki with my weight!" Tohru cried as she finally noticed Yuki's uniform with no Yuki in it.

She grabbed his clothes and lifted it up, hoping against hope; he would magically appear underneath them. What she wasn't expecting was a little white mouse to fall out of his clothing with a plop. "I...turned...Yuki..., my touch turned Yuki into...into a mouse. A seahorse and a mouse. I turned them into animals. I am so sorry! I don't know how I did it!" Tohru scooped up the little mouse and noticed the lavender eyes blinking back at her.

"I'm so sorry, Yuki! Please, forgive me. I didn't mean to do it! Can you understand me! I'm so sorry." Tohru yelled into the little ear. How was she going to turn them back into people? Was that why she never had a boyfriend? Because her touch turned them into little creatures. This was bad.

"Its okay, Miss Honda; no need to scream, I can hear just fine."

"You can talk! I don't know what I did, Yuki. I fell and the next thing I knew, you were a mouse and not to mention the other guy I fell into moments before you came."

Yuki sighed. Well, his cover was blown and now his fate would take another path. He really didn't want Tohru to find out this way, if ever even but the damage was done. Now, he had to await his fate.

No, he wasn't just going to wait and find out what would be taken away. He had made a promise, a promise he was going to fight for Tohru. He wasn't going to lose her. He had to do everything in his power to keep her safe and happy. She wasn't meant for anything else.

Even if he had to make amends to bring in the reinforcements, he would swallow up his pride and do it. Just in the little time he had known Tohru, she was becoming everything to him. She had turned his dark life into a prism of lights and made him realize not all people were bad.

He knew it was considered clingy to need someone so much but more than a part of him longed to spend his life with a girl that filled it with such happiness. Deranged as that may sound, especially for how short of a time span they had known each other but it was as if she was a perfect puzzle piece that fit into his messed up life.

"What other guy do you mean, Miss Honda?" he asked, having decided he was going to be completely honest with her. She already knew the biggest part of the secret, what more could he hide from her?

"This one, actually he's not a guy, anymore." Tohru slowly extended her arm and kneeled down for Yuki to see what she held in her hands. She laid the seahorse gently on the ground. "It's actually very cute."

Yuki felt his eyes go wide and prayed like he never prayed before. Out of all the people to have their curse, she had to run into him! It wasn't that the seahorse was bad but he could do more damage than all the rest of them. "Not good, Miss Honda; not good at all. You ran into Hatori."

Tohru felt confused. She couldn't understand why Yuki would say that with such fear in his voice. This was the first time she had heard terror coming from a guy that seemed cool and under control. What would put him in such a state? "Hatori?" Trying to get him to focus on her words and out of his current state, she didn't think one word would agitate him even more.

"Yes, Hatori Sohma, my cousin. I have to talk fast before he regains consciousness, so you have to listen very carefully. Your touch didn't change us, Miss Honda. The Sohma's have been under a curse for generations and twelve of us turn into the twelve animals of the zodiac when we are hugged by the opposite gender. As you can see, I turn into a mouse for the year of the rat and Hatori is the year of the dragon. But that isn't all what Hatori can do, Miss Honda."

"What do you mean, Yuki?" Tohru asked, fascinated with his story. It may sound far fetched but of course she believed. She witnessed it with her very own eyes. It couldn't get more real than that. It was unbelievable.

She couldn't believe Yuki was handsome as a guy and so cute as a mouse. She just wanted to pick him up and cuddle with his soft altered other being next to her cheek. Wow, to think something that sounded like it should be in a fairytale actually happened in real life.

Yuki climbed into her open palm and started to speak again after she had lifted him to her face level. "I'll try to keep you safe, but I don't know how much I can do by myself, Miss Honda. It's up to the head of family to decide weather or not if you can keep your memory. If he decides that you can't keep our secret and if there is a chance you'll tell anyone outside about our curse; he'll get rid of your memory to keep our secret safe. So, you won't ever remember us getting to know each other."

Tohru softly started to run her finger on top of his white head and since he hadn't objected, she figured it was okay. "I won't remember yesterday or the times we talked?" Seeing him nod his little head, she continued to speak. "I see. I can understand where he's coming from. I mean, if people found out about you guys changing; bad people would want to do experiments on you. Promise me one thing though, Yuki?"

"What would that be?" Yuki asked, not wanting to believe Tohru would give up their friendship so fast but from the way it sounded, she had almost confirmed she wanted her memory erased of him. This was why he didn't like to get close to people, they couldn't handle it and he ended up hurting in the end. His heart beat painfully in his chest but he forced himself to listen to the rest of what she wanted of him.

Maybe she wanted him to forget the special place she had showed him. Whatever she wanted, at least she would forget she had him for a slave and not have to hang around him anymore. Yes, that was for the better, not having to see her because it would be tearing him up inside to see her smile at everyone but him.

"I don't want my memories of you erased because I don't want to forget our friendship. Honestly, I would never leak out your secret to anyone, not even Hana and Uo. Do you want to know why, Yuki?" Tohru asked gently. Even for a mouse, his eyes looked sad and lonely. She truly wanted to banish that look from him if she could.

"Yes, I would like to know." Yuki said, memorized with the look in her honest blue eyes. What was she thinking?

Tohru smiled sweetly at him and stroked his furry cheek with a finger. "I would never tell anyone because I don't want anyone to harm you. If that means, I have to get my memories erased to keep you safe then I'll do it. Because in the end, all that matters is keeping you safe." She finally gave into the urge and cuddled him next to her cheek.

"Miss Honda." Just saying her name meant the world to him. She didn't want to forget him. She wanted to keep him safe. Another piece of the wall around his heart fell and Tohru's wondrous spirit occupied his aching heart.

Aching in a good way, though.

With her final words etched into his soul, he made a firm resolve that he had to do everything he could to keep her safe. It shouldn't have to be the other way around.

"I take it, this is the Miss Honda; I have heard so much about from Shigure and Ayame." A cold voice cut between their peaceful moments.

Tohru turned around with a smile on her face but a loud squeak came from her and she spun back around when she noticed his attire. More like his lack of attire. The sea horse was no more, instead stood a tall man without a shirt on and was casually zipping up his pants. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see anything. And I didn't mean to fall into you, either." She apologized, her face burning with embarrassment.

Try as she might, she couldn't help but feel lucky. She had seen two...count that two, Sohma's partially naked. Yuki, yesterday and Hatori, today. She knew it was bad to look but after all, she was a girl and what girl couldn't help but giggle at such two cute Sohma's with their bare chest just out in the open.

She couldn't believe how many of the Sohma's were extremely good-looking. Wasn't it illegal to have that many handsome faces in the same family? Sure, they were cousins but who would think the whole extended family had looks to stop traffic. And not only that, they were guys; she wondered how beautiful the girls in the family were.

If they were as beautiful as the men in the Sohma's were, they had to be knockouts. It was a good thing she wasn't part of their family since it would have been bad if she had found all her male cousins hot. Jeez, when did she start to become so boy crazy?

Okay, she wasn't that boy crazy to the other guys; just one certain lavender hair male. The other ones she felt more attachment as brother wise but Yuki was something different. She liked him a lot, she shyly admitted.

She looked down at Yuki still in her hands and smiled. He really was cute in his mouse transformation. He really shouldn't have been ashamed of who he was. It was a part of him and she liked him even more because of that. She lifted him to her face and leaned down to whisper in his tiny ear, "If my memory does get erased; I just want you to know, Yuki, never be ashamed of who or what you are. You're just more special than the rest of us ordinary people are. And, especially cute in either form." She teasingly told him.

Yuki was speechless. She wasn't the least bit frightened or repulsed by him. He smiled as a mouse could smile he guessed, she found him cute. He placed his two paws on her cheek and rubbed his nose against the softness.

He was too shy to try this in his human form but at least he could be bolder in his mouse state. He really had to warn her what would happen when he changed back but at the moment, he was too content to move his nose from her cheek.

He could stay cuddled like this for hours on end. She was so nice and soft and she didn't mind him being there. He had waited so long for someone to accept all of him. He almost wanted to cry but he was a Sohma.

And Yuki Sohma didn't cry.

He had cried once and that had been a big mistake. He had almost been nearly destroyed for showing such weakness. He had promised never to shed a tear in this lifetime. Maybe, in the next but never this lifetime again.

He didn't think he would survive the next time around.

No, that wasn't right either. He had something...no...someone to live for. He had the strength to protect someone so innocent and worthy. If not only for her, then for his younger cousins that were too frightened to speak up.

He would survive the next time and the time after that. The darkness wouldn't descend into his life ever again.

"Miss Honda?" He asked contently.

"Yes?"

Yuki breathed in her perfume of cherry blossoms and a hint of peppermint. Peppermint? "I should warn you...Hatori...clothes...me...poof..." He couldn't make a complete sentence and was about to try again when the poof sounded and Tohru scream shook him out of his daze. "I meant to say, when we change back into our human form; we're completely naked." He finished and went to gather up his clothes.

He really was glad Tohru had picked a deserted spot to take or they would have a lot of memory erasing to do.

Tohru had felt so startled at Yuki's nakedness; she had spun around and ran. And smacked right into the building wall as she fell on her butt. "Owe." She rubbed her forehead but still didn't turn around. Why was it, when she was around the Sohma's, her clumsiness tripled?

"Miss Honda, are you okay?" Yuki quickly tossed back on his clothes and rushed to her side. He kneeled down and gently touched her chin to turn her face this way and that as he inspected for any injury.

He knew Hatori wasn't going to check her since he only reserved his care for the Sohma's but that was okay. From the looks of it, she didn't look to be injured; bruised maybe but not injured. "Everything, looks okay. No harm done." He smiled as he looked into her clear eyes and remembered how soft her cheek felt.

Tohru blushed at Yuki's close inspection. "Its okay, Yuki. I'm use to bumps and bruises. One time when I was with my mom, I fell into a fountain when I tried to make a wish. Mom told me it was okay because if I never did anything weird; I wouldn't be me."

Yuki laughed and nodded. "Yes, you wouldn't be you and that would be a shame." He was about to say more when Hatori coughed to get their attention.

"Sorry to break this moment, but, now we have a problem. She knows about the curse and you know what that means, Yuki." Hatori voiced coldly. He ignored their display of affection since it reminded him of past days. Days long passed but not forgotten even how hard he tried. He wanted to get away but no matter how far he got, it always came back to haunt him.

Yuki shook his furiously. "No, Hatori. I won't let you erase her memory. She doesn't want it erased and I won't let you get to her. She won't tell, Hatori. I know she won't." He stood in front of Tohru, making sure Hatori couldn't grab her.

Hatori raised his eyebrow at Yuki. That was the most display of defiance he had seen from his cousin in a long time. Try as he might, Hatori couldn't hamper down the approval he had for his younger cousin, not that he would actually show any of it but it was still good to see Yuki still had spirit.

"You know we have no choice on what happens, Yuki. If you had just come to the main house for your check up; this all could have been avoided." He said, waiting for a response.

"I've been feeling fine, Hatori. I didn't need a check up at the moment." Yuki scowled.

Tohru looked from one to the next. "Are you sick, Yuki? And I made you do all those things last night; you should have been in bed if you don't feel good." She touched his forehead to see if he had a fever and gave a sigh of relief when it felt cool.

Yuki smiled at her. She really was caring. "No, I'm not sick, Miss Honda; it's more like I had problems when I was younger and Hatori's the family doctor that checks me out. I haven't had any attacks recently and I feel extremely fit." The last sentence was more directed at Hatori for his sake.

"Attacks?" Tohru echoed, feeling lost. What did he mean attacks?

Hatori sighed at the sheer stubbornness of it all. "Yuki had problems with his bronchial tubes when he was younger and frequently had asthma attacks, but, they have lessened the older he's getting. I just do regular check up to make sure he's in working order." He finished, having gone over and listened to Yuki's heart. "Done. As I said before, Yuki; it's not up to me to erase her memories. I'll gather up Ayame and Shigure and discuss it before we head to the main house. I'm going to find Momiji and head back. We'll figure this soon. Good-bye, Yuki. Miss Honda." Hatori nodded and made his exit to find Momiji.

He may have sounded cold but he really was hoping he didn't have to erase Tohru Honda's memory. He remembered the last time he had to erase all those children memories when they had found out about Yuki's curse. Yuki had been so devastated and had seemed to lose his life bit by bit after that.

There was so much bleakness in the Sohma family as it was; Hatori didn't want to add fuel to the fire. There were times he hated being double cursed. Why did he have to be the one to bring more sadness into a family that was already was doomed from the start?

With a weary sigh, Hatori found Momiji and exited out of the school grounds, intent to discuss the serious situation on hand with Ayame and Shigure.

Minutes after watching Hatori Sohma leave, Tohru turned back to Yuki and smiled. She gently grabbed his hand and said, "Don't worry, Yuki; everything will turn out alright. I have faith that it will; come on, let's go back to Hana and Uo."

"You forgot the napkins, Tohru. Yuki, you were supposed to remember it, if Tohru forgot. You, also forgot. They make a wonderful pair; I think I need a tissue." Hana sighed when the two of them returned to the group, hand in hand. They really were such a lovely couple with their electrical waves almost in tune if it wasn't for the strange vibe the prince gave off.

She had a feeling the moments they were gone, something big had happened and it was for the better. It was always nice to see a pair connect the way Tohru and her prince had connected.

"Don't worry about it. Since the one that needed it left, I don't think it was that important. Come on, let's finish eating before the bell rings and we have to get to class. By the way, why are you so red, Tohru?" Uo asked.

Hana smiled. "Come on, Arisa; I think they stole a kiss to proclaim their feelings for each other. We all know they couldn't have done it here, since that weird man Shigure was trying to steal Tohru's attention. So, they had to find a private place to inner connect." She teased the two red-faced people.

"No, we didn't do anything like that. We just talked, that's all. Nothing happened." Tohru protested, her face turning at least three shades of red. Not that it was bad to do anything like that with Yuki but she preferred to do it in private if she would ever do anything remotely close to that.

Yuki reached over and tipped Tohru's chin up. "Its okay, Miss Honda; our cover is blown. We have to confess how steamy we both felt at what we had done. We should come clean and tell all the details."

Tohru shook her head as she pleaded with him. "I don't think that's a good idea, Yuki. Remember, I promised not to tell." What could he be thinking? If anyone found out about his curse, he would end up hurt.

"Hmm...this sounds juicy. Do spill." Uo leaned closer to the pair. If Tohru went anywhere, the prince was good as any to begin with. But if he ever broke her heart, she would personally beat the living crap out of him. Her close friend was too fragile to be played with.

Hana nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, spill now or..." She left the sentence unfinished and let them figure out the rest. Tall like their father, the boys would have lavender hair and the girls would have their mother's features. Boy or girl, Tohru and Yuki's children would be extremely beautiful.

Yuki leaned in a tad bit closer and started to whisper, "Well, first we met in a deserted area. Then, she yelled at me after she got me out of my clothes. After that, she let me cuddle up next to her, then..."

"Yes?" Hana and Uo both impatiently waited.

"Alright, Tohru. Getting some action from the prince. I'm so proud of you." Uo clapped Tohru on the back.

Tohru started to reach over to cover Yuki's mouth before he spilled the beans. "No, Yuki!"

Yuki let the tension build before he finished his thought. "Then...she ran into the wall." He said then laughed at their crestfallen faces. Not to mention, Miss Uotani and the ever scary, Miss Hanajima had crumbled to the ground.

"So, close, Tohru; you were that close and then you ran into the wall! Just think of how jealous his fan club would have been if they heard how close you were to him. Ah! Let me go find their sorry asses and tell them the wonderful news; that our Tohru hooked the mighty prince!" Uo raised a fist in air with glee. She loved to knock those girls down a peg or two. They seemed to have a problem with Tohru now that she had required a prince for a slave.

Hana slowly stood up and dusted off her skirt. "I guess being an auntie to Hano and Hannie will have to wait for another day. If you need any advice on certain positions, you should ask that cousin of his. I'm certain he would know."

Tohru let out an embarrassed laugh. Her friends could really be too much sometimes. "Really, you guys. Yuki doesn't see me in that kind of way. Actually, I'm not sure if anyone sees me in that kind of way. Let's clean up and get to class before I really die of embarrassment." She gathered up all the dishes to put them away. She started to object when Yuki took them from her hands and carried the dirty dishes as they walked but gave up with a smile when he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Hush, Miss Honda. You should really learn to have your slave do some work with a smile. Don't worry; I haven't broken any bones just by carrying things around. Come, let's get to class before we're late and the teacher decides to give us extra homework." Yuki said, taking Tohru's hand with his free hand.

Even though he couldn't hug her close, their little touches had done more for him than she could ever know. He had more contact that meant something in the past couple days than he had in his whole pathetic life.

Every time, Tohru would hug Miss Hanajima or Miss Uotani; Yuki yearned to be one of them even if it was for a few moments. To be hugged tight, to know you were loved was a feeling he wanted to experience. He didn't want to be on the sidelines looking on alone. Was it really so wrong to wish to be accepted with open arms?

He never knew how open friendships could be since his home life was the opposite of everyone else's but that didn't mean he couldn't start to change for the better.

He knew he could do it but there was a small part of him that was still frightened on not being accepted. That feeling would stay with him until he could finally break free from the hold that dragged him deep into the darkness.

Yuki didn't know if there would ever be a time he could be free from the horror. But until that time when friendship would be tested, he just had to smile and embrace what was bestowed upon him.

The gift of second chances, the gift of happiness and the gift of friendship was staring at him in the face and he was going to give it all he had. With that positive thought in his head, Yuki tugged his first true friend into the classroom and sat down next to her.

I wonder what Yuki would say if I asked him to come to school tomorrow in that? Tohru wondered as she chewed on her pencil. No, she couldn't ask him to do that; that was a little too crazy. She peeked over at him and smiled. He really did have a thing for looking out the window from the classroom.

Her smile faded as she realized what it reminded her of. He was looking out as if he was trapped in a cage; yearning to be outside yet no one was bothering to take notice to his wants.

A mouse trapped in a cage with the doors barred shut.

Yes, that's what he was. A man yet a mouse, wanting to be free from his confinement but too scared to wander out too far.

The sadness, the loneliness was the existence of his at the moment. The walls he had put up to block out people from getting close to him, in fear of having to be found out.

He was still a mystery to her but few pieces of him were starting to fall into place. She noticed the fear in his eyes after she had discovered his secret as if she would jump to the chance to forget about him because what he was.

She wasn't like that; she would never give up her memories of him even if it did get rough at times. She had to get him to realize that on his own. She could pound that fact into his head until she was blue in the face but he would never believe her unless he believed it himself.

And she was going to make him believe.

First, she had to get his attention away from the window. Fold it this way, then fold it over; Tohru worked quickly and diligently as she completed her project. She really needed to pay attention to the lesson but she figured she could read up on it later. Her mom wanted her to graduate but she also said friends were more important.

Tohru figured her mom would forgive her for this little splurge.

Okay, now on to phase two. She rolled up a piece of paper in a ball and threw it over to her left. Oops, a little too far, she smiled apologetically to one of Yuki's fan club girls as she hostilely stared at her, all the while flicking the paper off from her head.

Another piece went flying and landed on the window sill. Okay, she knew her aim was bad but really, it had to be that bad? Tohru was about to throw another one when a second one came flying and hit Yuki right on the side of his face.

Tohru quickly looked over to figure out where it had come from then smiled. Hana was always there for her she thought as she watched Hana direct Yuki's gaze in her direction. Thank you, she mouthed before she turned to Yuki and found him staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

She noticed he liked to raise his eyebrow a lot but in a way it was kind of...kind of sexy.

She really had to get her thoughts out of the gutter or she was going to get flustered and nervous. She mimicked his eyebrow raise and smiled brightly at him. After getting his complete attention, she raised her hands and showed him what she made as she waited for his reaction. She wasn't disappointed when his face broke out into a smile that made his eyes come to life.

Yuki stared out the window and tried to concentrate at the same time but found it hard when his thoughts kept coming back to a certain brown haired beauty. How could someone like her, really accept a guy like him? She knew what he was but was she going to run in the end?

He had heard what happened to Hatori and how his story ended. He didn't want to be like Hatori; alone and a personal assistant to the worse person that could ever live.

Yuki hated the doubt that kept coming back to him but he couldn't help feeling as if Tohru would eventually get frightened off. Honestly, she had known him for two days and just found out about the curse. He had known about the curse his whole life and there so many times he wanted to run away from his own self.

He didn't want to drag her into a place that would bury her light. She deserved to grow and bloom with someone that could be her light, not darken her like a shadow. He wanted to believe in their friendship but he didn't want to get his hopes up then have them crushed underneath the weight of it all.

Why was he feeling this way, why? He didn't want to but growing up with fear; the fear stayed with him. Would he ever break free?

Yuki grimaced and tried to keep his heart open but the darkness was slowly started to descend once again. He was having an inner battle with the light and dark and knew the darkness was winning when he got smacked in the cheek by a flying paper.

He looked over and met Miss Hanajima's big black eyes. It was weird actually; she represented darkness but there was a light about her that Tohru had. She wasn't the bad sort, just scary.

He followed her eyes and noticed they were on Tohru, so he figured it was Tohru that wanted him. Ah, that must explain the paper I saw flying to the window sill, he thought as he waited to see what she wanted.

Yuki felt his breath catch when their eyes met and her smile was solely directed at him. He watched her raise her hands and for a moment, time seemed to stand still at what he saw.

Somehow...somehow she had made two people. One with light purple hair and purple eyes and the short one had brown hair and big blue eyes. They were holding hands and smiling but that wasn't the part that stopped his heart.

In the girl's other hand, she held a little mouse next to her cheek.

A ray of light busted up the darkness in his heart and a smile flowed to his lips. Even if she had just found out, a part of him was starting to believe she could live with it. He knew the fear was still there but a little part of the fear had washed away to let a little hope in.

He knew he had to protect her before but now, he wanted to believe in her. Believe that maybe, just maybe she would be able to share the burden that he had lived with for so long.

Yuki leafed through his notebook for a clean sheet and started move his pencil around the blank page. After he finished, he held it up and waited for her reaction.

He grinned when she let a giggle escape. No one ever said he was talented at drawing.

Tohru almost let the full laughter come up but it had taken will power not to let go. Yuki really had a knack for drawing.

Stick figures that was.

Yep, Yuki had drawn a brown haired girl with an awfully huge head and the biggest blue eyes she had ever seen and the male was just great. Big purple eyes but not as big as hers and purple hair. But he drew the hair enormous about the biggest afro that had been zapped through a lightening storm.

He really was fun; Tohru smiled and gave him a thumbs up sign. She really needed to get back to work or she was going to be so lost even if she read up on the chapter later.

After the bell had rung and school had let out, Tohru waited patiently for Yuki to get done with his meeting. He had told her he needed a command to do tomorrow and so she stood there, biting her nails and trying to figure out what he could do.

She was scared out of her wits when a body jumped down and leaned against the wall next to her. "Kyon-Kyon." She said as she finally recognized the orange haired Sohma.

This was it. It was finally the time to talk to the one that didn't seem to like her and maybe they could start again on the right foot. Tohru looked over and smiled at him, catching him off guard as he watched her. "I'm so glad to finally get to talk to you! I want to say how sorry I am about yesterday and I hope that you're okay. Whatever I did to make you dislike me, I truly am sorry and I hope you can forgive me." she said as she leaned closer, making him blush a dull red.

"It's not Kyon-Kyon, just Kyo. That damn guy doesn't know his head from his butt, it's just Kyo. Since, that damn rat isn't with you at the moment, I just wanted to say...what I mean to say is that I wasn't mad at you, yesterday. The damn rat caught me off guard and you were there at the wrong time. I mean, not that I care what you think or anything; so, don't get the wrong idea. That's all-" his sentence was interrupted by a high voice.

"Oh! There you are, my love! Kyo, it's me! I've been looking all over for you and I finally found you! Why didn't you tell me where you've been! I've been so worried about you!" Tohru watched in awe as a small petite girl with black hair and gray eyes came running up to grab the startled guy and launch him into the air.

_Another chapter down and more to write. Sorry for the late update but thanks for being so patient! See you at the next chapter!_

_StarlightAngel_


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay, here I go with the thanks for the wonderful reviews!_

_To Jade Cerise- Kyo's a great character to write about even though he does seem to get the blunt of disasters, I just can't seem to help myself but I do like him. You also have a great day and thank you for the luck!_

_To Kishe- Here you go!_

_To Aria's Star- I love Yuki making fun and enjoyable! It makes him more interesting and lovable. Okay, I'm a huge fan of Yuki's but who couldn't be when he's so cute! I'm so glad you like the story! _

_To Grrl N- I agree with you. Kagura is a little rough but she does serve as a comic relief with her love for Kyo. Of course she wouldn't be Kagura if she wasn't over excited! _

_To Deep into my Imagination Realm- Hey, another long review! It's great knowing you're enjoying this story so much. Hope this chapter was up to sniff. Thanks for such a wonderful compliment! _

_To TohmaXShuichi- I'm glad you liked it!_

_To Inu-Yuki lover100- I had a fun time writing about the cute scene! I could have done more but I didn't want to over do it. I'm happy you love reading my story!_

_To Different Child- Thanks for the insight!_

_To Alaskantiger- Yes, Tohru is definitely getting to know the Sohmas with surprise but that's the fun part of writing! Hope you like this chapter!_

_To Inuyasha-Xcgirl- It's worth picking my brain to write about the perfect idea especially when it's enjoyed. Yes, I agree with you. Tohru and Yuki are so adorable together but don't worry; Kyo also will get a happy ending! Thank you for the awesome compliment; it makes me feel great knowing people think my efforts are worth it. _

_To WaterGlyph- Thanks so much and I'm glad you can be able to understand the depth I'm trying to portray with each character. It's truly is a joy to write about what they seem to be thinking. And Yuki will eventually make a move! Go, Yuki!_

_To ShadowD07- Eventually, they will and it will be a joy when they do. Yes, Kyo will definitely get more time on paper soon. Thanks and did you guess right?_

_To Fdiw- Hey, I'm glad your back and hope you like this chapter! _

_And to everyone: Hey, I made it to 100 reviews! Yay! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review! A big appreciation goes out to you guys and thank you again!_

Chapter 8

Tohru watched as the guy went up and caught by the girl without blinking an eye. He flew that way then this way and then round and round before he was slammed into the ground and the girl had his poor abused head in a headlock.

"Why did you leave without telling me! I love you and you leave me! You are mine, Kyo!" The raging female screamed, all the while beating him into a pulp.

Tohru gulped, not sure what she should do. How was she supposed to help Kyo when she knew the other girl would probably flatten her into a pancake? "Um...I can find Yuki if you need any help, Kyo." Yeah, Yuki would know what to do and also control the girl.

That stopped all action and the strange girl descended to Tohru. "Are you also in love with Kyo? Kyo, how could you! I can forgive you for looking but cheating on me with a pretty girl; you will be sorry! I love you and you do this to me!"

Tohru shook her head. "You have it all wrong, Kyo and me-" she was interrupted when an amused voice spoke behind her.

"Kagura, why are you here? I thought you were still at your mom's house." Tohru turned and sighed with relief at Yuki's interruption. She smiled and moved just a little bit closer to his side. Unconsciously, she reached out and held his hand. The safe feeling came back and gave her confidence to turn back to the girl with a smile. Kagura was beautiful with her shoulder length black hair and big doe gray eyes. She looked so cute in a baby doll green shirt and black pants that no one would suspect she had a violent temper underneath it all.

"I was so worried about Kyo, Yuki, and I wanted to know if he was alright. He didn't call or anything," Kagura sniffed. Kyo had been gone for so long; of course she would be worried about her love. He was her life and she couldn't understand why he acted like he never liked her or seemed to run away whenever she was near. Where was he anyway? She spun around and gasped in horror. "Oh no, Kyo! Who did this to you! My poor, poor sweetheart. Don't worry about a thing; I will take of you." She ran down the stairs and held his broken body.

Tohru looked at Yuki with confusion. "I don't understand, Yuki. She's the one that beat him up, so why did she ask who did it?"

Yuki shook his head and laughed as he watched Kagura try to care for the beaten cat. She was probably doing more damage than good and he should really help but it was fun to see the stupid cat squirm. "Whenever Kagura gets around her beloved, let's say she gets a little overzealous and doesn't remember what she does. Don't worry; he'll be fine in a few moments."

"So she kind of has a bi-polar personality; I get it. But, we should go over there and help him before he loses anymore blood. I know you two don't get along, but can you help with me? Please?" Tohru questioningly looked up at Yuki.

Yuki was doomed. He could care less what happened to the retarded cat but the moment Tohru looked at him with her big blue eyes and uttered the word please, he was a goner. Finally, he knew how extreme someone could bend another person to their will if they let them. And she didn't even realize the effect she had on him.

But, he could never show her how much she affected him because if he did, it would somehow get back to the very same person he wanted to protect her from. Not only would he destroy Yuki; he wouldn't hesitate to terminate the most important person in Yuki's life.

Yes, even though he couldn't say it out loud; Tohru Honda had become the most important person in his life in just a matter of few days.

He still had doubt, he still had fear but as long as Tohru was his friend; Yuki wouldn't give up the little seed of hope. He wanted to live for a future that might contain some kind of warmth. Even if it did sound far fetched to everyone else but, to him; it just may be possible. "Let's go and see what we can do, but I can't promise you anything. Once Kagura has him in her hands, she won't give him up easily," He sighed and tugged her along to the couple. "I think he's unconscious since all his movement had ceased at the moment, Kagura."

"What happened to him? He's all bloody and his eye is starting to turn black. When I get my hands on the person that turned my handsome Kyo into mush; they will pay for hurting the one I love." Kagura cried and covered his eye with her hand; not realizing she had a death grip on his hair.

"Miss Honda, meet my cousin, Kagura Sohma. This may be hard to believe but she is actually a couple of years older than us. Kagura, when you decide to give Kyo some air; meet Miss Honda." Yuki sighed, finally realizing his family was more than dysfunctional; they were downright mental. Couldn't they all just keep to themselves like he had his whole life? Instead of making everyone in the Sohma's incompetent and stupid.

He really needed to get a new family.

Tohru smiled at the eager girl and true enough, she couldn't believe that Kagura was older than Yuki. Yuki acted older than what he was and the girl in front of her seemed like an eager child waiting for her lollipop. It was so cute! "I'm honored to meet you, Kagura. I have some bandages in my bag, do you want to patch Kyo up?" she asked and couldn't help but admire how beautiful Yuki's cousin was. She was right, the guys were handsome and the girls were lovely; well, the one female she had met so far was anyway.

She dug in her bag and pulled out her white bandages. "Ah-ha! I knew they were in there; here you go, Kagura." Tohru handed them off and watched as the girl started the first aid.

"Exactly, how many different items do you have in that bag, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked in amazement. He had counted the chopsticks, the food, books and now the first aid kit. She really did carry a load, didn't she?

Tohru thought for a moment. "Well, mom said always, have a first aid kit handy because you never know when you'll need it; which is apparently true. The lunches with utensils and drinks. My books for school. An extra pair of socks just in case I get the one's I'm wearing dirty. Pens, pencils and paper; oh, not to mention my ruler. A compass in case I ever get lost. Water bottle, you never know when you might run out of water. Bug spray, sunblock and a crossword puzzle. Last but not the least, the pair of hair ribbons my mom gave me for my 14th birthday." she finished as she ticked each item off on her fingers. She couldn't understand why Yuki started to look dizzy just standing there.

"Didn't you forget the kitchen sink?" he asked wonderingly.

"What do you mean, Yuki?" Tohru asked with confusion mirrored in her eyes.

Yuki shook his head and smiled. Yes, she really knew how to talk him into circles. But, hey, that was her part of her charm. "Nothing, Miss Honda. Let's see how our two love birds are doing." Turning to finally stare at the couple, Yuki froze and noticed Tohru hadn't moved a muscle either.

Then he hugged his stomach as he bent down and burst into laughter. He was never going to let the cat live this day down.

Tohru felt her mouth drop and hit the ground. She had only been talking to Yuki for a couple of minutes and taken her eyes away just for those few moments. How in the world did Kagura work so fast and quietly? She definitely did a thorough job of taking care of the patient. Okay, maybe a little thorough, Tohru had to admit as she watched Kyo try to escape from his bonds.

Yes, she said bonds.

Kagura had started off with Kyo's injured head with the white bandages then down and down and down she had gone until she had tied a bow by his feet.

Yes, you guessed it. At the moment, Kyo was in a cocoon of white and trying to wiggle away to freedom.

"He's like a _caterpillar_ trying to break free and become a beautiful butterfly that can fly lazily in the air but will soon find out he can't even climb a tree." Yuki sighed and started to make little fluttering noises.

"Shut up, you damn rat! When I get out of these, it's you and me. One on one and we'll see who's hurting in the end." Kyo threatened out. Dammit, he shouldn't have even tried to come to talk to the girl. Because in the end, Kagura always seemed to find him no matter where he was at.

And he ended up hurt.

"Once you get out of your exterior shell, I'm guessing you're going to be hurting since Kagura did beat you with an inch of your life." Yuki taunted.

Kyo struggled and cursed again. "Get me the hell out of this! And once I am out; you better run, girly boy." He tried to wiggle again then gave a triumph yell when he felt them give away. He was about to jump up and start pounding on the damn rat but stopped when a pair of blue eyes blinked at him and the girl smiled. He felt flustered when she held his hand and started to wrap it. Who was this girl and why did he feel this way?

Tohru smiled as she bandaged Kyo's hand up and couldn't help noticing he was mostly air on his threats. He could have gotten away from Kagura any time he wanted but he had let the girl rough him up a bit. A guy like that couldn't be bad especially when Tohru knew he had the physical capabilities to spar with Yuki. That only meant one thing.

He was a big pushover when it came to the girl he liked and he liked Kagura.

How wonderful for them to fall in love. Sure, they showed it differently than most couples do but in the end, it was all the same. They cared about each other. With such a great thought in her head, Tohru looked over at the orange haired Sohma and smiled brightly at him. "There, I'm all finished and Kagura did a terrific job before I even had to do anything. Here you go, Kagura; he's all yours." she stepped back and returned to Yuki's side before retaking his hand again. She leaned closer to him and whispered, "They make such a cute couple! He's handsome and she's beautiful."

Yuki laughed then leaned closer until his lips were just a breath away from her ear and replied, "Hmm...I'm wondering if I should feel jealous since you've never called me handsome and I'm your slave. I thought you were supposed to flatter your slave before you flatter strange guys." he finished and ever so slightly, he moved to turn away but not before _accidentally_ grazing her soft cheek. Now where did he get the nerve to do that? He wondered as his heart pounded and his palms started to sweat at such a bold move. She probably thought he was a pervert like Shigure.

Tohru blushed and almost started to hyperventilate. He probably hadn't known what he had done but Yuki had kissed her cheek! Well, technically it was barely there but, still, it was a touch. Her cheek burned where his lips had been and Tohru had to get herself under control or she was going to faint into his arms and turn him into a mouse. The prince had just given her the first kiss she had experienced with a boy and he didn't even know it but oh well, she could at least cherish it next to her heart.

He may not see her as anything than just a friend but like it was, she was willing to accept what he offered. A friend that just happened to be a prince in disguise even though people did call him prince in real life. Okay, that didn't make sense even to her and she was the one that thought it. To make a long thought short, she meant he was a real gem on the inside as well as the outside.

"No need to feel jealous, Yuki. I call people I don't know handsome and the one's I do know, cute. My mom called me cute all the time and that's how I knew she cared for me. That was just her way of expressing how she felt. She loved being different than other parents because it made her stick out more." Tohru finished and smiled, not realizing the significant of her words. If she had known, she would have been embarrassed for admitting it out loud.

Yuki froze and held his breath. From the way Tohru was looking, she probably hadn't realized what she had just said but he realized the hidden meaning that tore a whole section of the wall around his heart away. He didn't know if she meant it but her words wrapped around him and clung to ever fiber of his being.

For the first time, he finally knew what it felt like to be cared for. To have a person worry about if he was happy or sad. It made him feel invincible yet humble. Would his life have been different if he had known Tohru at a younger age?

He wanted to tell her what he was feeling but didn't want to scare her off before they had a chance to understand each other. What if this was he only chance to tell her and he had been to shy to say anything and he missed the opportunity?

What if she only felt brotherly feelings toward him? What if he started to speak and something gross came out? What if she laughed at him?

The last thought stopped him in his tracks. Yes, what if she laughed at him for even suggesting someone as unworthy as him had a chance with wonderful girl like her.

The doubt had crept back into his thoughts and the what ifs were slowing spawning the seed of self-loathing into his new found feelings. No, he couldn't take the chance of rejection just yet.

He had to find himself in the darkness before he could show her how he felt. But Yuki didn't know if there would ever be a chance to accept what he was considering he hated who he was.

Maybe there would be a time in the future but this wasn't the right time to open himself up for a fall. He just had smile and be content with the friendship she had to offer. It was okay; okay, maybe it wasn't since a part of him wanted to hold her and listen to anything that came out of that beautiful mouth of hers yet the other part of him didn't want the light in her to wither and die if she accepted him.

Even if a tiny speck of her smile disappeared, Yuki didn't know how he would be able to handle it since he would have been responsible for letting her know about his cursed fate.

He couldn't let that happen, so he had to remain just friends. Friends, that's all the ever could be. With a firm resolve, Yuki turned back to Tohru with just a touch of indifference. "I believe you said you had to go to work tonight, but not before telling me what I am supposed to do tomorrow?" he said stiffly.

Tohru stared at Yuki with surprise. Had she said something wrong to make him sound so cold to her? She quickly masked the hurt she felt with a smile before he could notice it. "Um...yes, you're right; I have to go to work. Um...tomorrow, you can-" she leaned over and whispered into his ear then said a quick goodbye to him and the couple that had been surprisingly silent at the moment.

She half walked, half sped out of sight of the three Sohma's and the moment she had cover of the building for privacy; Tohru buried her face into her hands and tried very hard not to cry.

What had she done to make Yuki look at her like that? She had thought they were starting to become really good friends and maybe a little closer but as usual; she had misunderstood the signals.

These were the times she missed going to her mom and ask her where she had gone wrong. She must have said something wrong; she just had too. Thinking back, Tohru tried to remember what she had said and could only come up with when she told him not to be jealous.

That was it. Of course he had no reason to be jealous. She was so dumb sometimes; why would Yuki ever be jealous of a guy that paid any attention to her? She couldn't even compare herself on the same level to a person like him. He was smart, funny, athletic and handsome. An all around good guy.

And she was...nothing special. Just a girl that barely passed classes and not very sporty. How could she ever think a prince would want her for a friend considering she could never be a princess?

Mom, I miss you so much. I would give anything to have you hold me in your arms and tell me everything will be alright. But I know my life isn't a fairytale. The hurt won't go away just because I tell it to.

Although it hurts, mom. Not seeing you smile or hear your voice when I get home. It also hurts to be rejected by someone I'm starting to care about. He may not care for me but underneath it all, he is truly a wonderful person; you would have instantly taken a liking to him, mom.

Even if he couldn't open up to her, Tohru prayed Yuki would be able to find a person to help him find his inner self that he wanted to be. He deserved to be happy and free from the loneliness that had taken up residence in his eyes.

He was meant to smile.

It was actually mystifying. Ayame seemed to smile and laugh all the time and in the same family; there was Yuki, cold and alone. Both seemed to be hiding their true feelings.

She had observed it from the distance. Ayame may smile but there were times his happiness was forced when he looked at his younger brother. Not mad wise but more like a yearning to be a part of his brother's life that seemed to be closed to him. And Yuki kept a distance from people, yet yearning to accepted by anyone.

Didn't he realize his older brother accepted him for who he was?

It was sad to see, especially when she had grown up in a loving home and a parent that accepted all her faults, but to see a family together yet so far apart. Yuki and Ayame were good people; they just needed help to reach out. Yes, she couldn't be selfish; her feelings weren't the main concern at this moment.

No matter how much it hurt to move further and further away from Yuki; she had to ignore it and help him. Even if it meant finding his own true love in the process.

"Is this what you want? To accept this family and sorrow that comes with it. There will be many times Yuki will push you away without explaining himself. If this isn't what you truly want; I have come to inform you by Akito, it is your decision to keep your memories of us or not. Shigure and Ayame have vowed that you will keep our family secret, but as I said; it's up to you. As you make your decision, remember what I am about to tell you. There are scars buried deep in the Sohma family that may never heal and Yuki has many of them but even if one is healed, the path he has taken can be changed."

Tohru studied the Sohma doctor. What he had said may have sounded cold but there was a hidden hope in him. A tiny flicker of hope but nonetheless, it was still there. He had more to him than what met the eye.

And underneath it all, Hatori Sohma was also a good person.

Her face broke out into a huge smile, surprising the emotionless doctor. She could tell by the widening of his eyes. "Before you had come up, Hatori; I had already decided what I wanted to do. I know Yuki has secrets he wants to keep and this was one he didn't want to tell anyone about. Do you want to know who he reminds me of?" she asked but continued without waiting for an answer. "He reminds me of you."

"I don't quite understand, Miss Honda." Hatori asked baffled. For the first time in a long time, someone had managed to stump him. What could she mean by that?

Tohru smiled and hugged her arms to her chest. "Yuki is quiet and acts cold, but hidden underneath the layers of loneliness and defensiveness is a guy with a good heart, just waiting for the right person to understand him. I see the same in you. I can admit when we first met, you scared me with your precision and calculated words, but I can see something other than the iciness deep in your eyes. Mom told me; you can tell how good of a person is by their eyes. I will always believe in that. You and Yuki have the same look in your eyes."

"I'm not saying I'm the one that can heal Yuki; I'm not saying that at all. Honestly, it frightens me to know how bad the secrets in your family are, but if it's all the same, Hatori; I would like to keep my memory of Yuki. I want Yuki to know he has a friend he can trust and I'm here to help him whenever possible. Just like Hana and Uo; Yuki has become a special friend of mine. And for friends, I'll help them anyway I can." Tohru finished but before another word could be spoken, a voice filled with emotion called her name to stop their conversation.

She looked behind her and her smile doubled. "Yuki." She moved to stand in front of him and stared up into his eyes. She had to know, it was killing her inside so she asked, "Do you still hate me, Yuki?"

Yuki exhaled sharply, feeling the emotions rising in him. He really had done his job on acting distance. He didn't know where the courage had come from when he gently cupped her face in his hands and leaned his forehead next to hers then closed his eyes. "I could never hate you, Miss Honda. I'm sorry if I acted like I did, but Hatori's right. I do have a lot to think about and I don't know if I'll get through them. I just don't want you to end up hating me in the end."

"Impossible. I could never hate a friend. Just remember; if I ever do something wrong, tell me. Friends always can tell each other what they are thinking. I'm glad you don't hate me, Yuki." Tohru whispered, reaching up to place her hands on his. He really was something else.

Hatori nodded and quietly vanished to give the two teens privacy. It was too early to tell but he had a feeling that girl named Tohru Honda was going to do wonders to Yuki's soul. She reminded him of a person he knew so long ago and even though looking at her hurt a part of him that he kept closed; he would quietly continue to watch the two grow. Make that; watching all the young ones to get passed their fear.

Even though he was too old to change; he would do this for those already hurt and may hurt in the future. And for Kana. A woman that deserved it more than she could ever know.

"What time do you have to work, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, dropping his hands from her face and picking up one to hold. He would never be able to express how much hearing her words affected him. After she had left, he felt like a complete ass for hurting her the way he did. He had seen the look of hurt pass through hurt before she had concealed them.

Obviously, the other two had seen the same thing since the stupid cat had called him a moron before walking away without a fight. Kagura had asked him why he had just let Tohru go then turn to follow the path the cat had taken. It had taken all of two seconds before he ran to where he last seen Tohru and felt his heart tug painfully when he noticed her buried face.

He was about to call out to her when he had been caught surprised by the appearance of Hatori. At first, he thought Hatori had come to erase her memory without others around to protect her. Then the conversation drifted to him and he realized he didn't know Hatori at all. He knew the doctor wasn't bad but being the personal assistant to Akito; Yuki clumped them together and he couldn't have been more wrong.

Tohru was right. There was more to Hatori than what he showed; just like himself. How had it taken the view from someone that had only known the family for a short while to open his eyes to see his cousins were entirely something different?

"In a couple of hours." Tohru answered happily. She was so happy Yuki didn't hate her; she felt her face hurt from smiling so much.

Yuki tugged her along and said, "I have a place I want to show you, Miss Honda."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you that; it's a surprise." Yuki answered, walking with her until they reached the edge of the forest where Shigure lived. He covered her eyes and slowly led her to a hidden path that lay by a berry bush. "Here it is." He removed his hands away and looked at her to await her reaction.

Tohru's eyes adjusted to focus on a wonderful sight. Small rows of vegetables were lined neatly in a garden and sprouting up nicely. It had such a homey feeling to it; it truly was an amazing sight. It reminded her of her old home. "It's so beautiful, Yuki. Did you do all of this?"

"Yes, I do it in my spare time. Do you really like it?" He asked, hoping she didn't find it a little geeky for a guy to garden. He got enough of it from Shigure who thought gardening was a woman's job but said since Yuki had such beautiful features like a woman; it was okay for him to have a garden. After making that remark; Shigure had a hell of a time trying to get out of his chair that Yuki had handcuffed him to. To this day, he had no idea where the handcuffs had come from. All he knew was he had taken it from a drawer in Shigure desk. The last thought sent shivers down Yuki's back and he had to quickly push it out of his head.

"I like it a lot and the vegetables look so yummy to eat. But, I don't think that person belongs in there, Yuki." Tohru said as she pointed and watched the guy look frantically around in the middle of the garden.

"Huh?" Yuki finally dragged his eyes away from Tohru to look at his garden then scowled at the person standing there.

A figure dressed in a plain yellow dress and black ribbon in its hair as it freaked out all the while screaming, "I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE, FORGIVE ME."

_A little late but got the chapter done! Thanks for reading and hope it was up to expectations! See you next chapter. _

_Starlight Angel_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does or the other characters._

_Thank you for the wonderful reviews from: DigiChar, Alishmagna, Alaskantiger, Keepoath, Grrl N, Sailor J-chan aka Luna Weasley, Fdiw, Bradybunch4529, Enamoured and Jade Cerise! _

_It's great to hear from you and I'll answer your reviews in the next chapter! _

Chapter 9

Tohru blinked, and focused again on the woman that happened to be just standing in the middle of the garden. She didn't have to guess considering Yuki was permanently wearing a scowl on his face. Plus, the woman was very pretty in a hyper screaming kind of way.

Put two and two together and Tohru could bet the woman was a Sohma. Jeez, another Sohma that was gorgeous. What were the odds of that?

Tohru smiled and moved down the hill toward the hyperventilating female. "Hello, I'm Tohru Honda. And, you must be?" she kindly asked then almost got blown back from the response.

"I FORGOT TO INTRODUCE MYSELF! I'M SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! PLEASE, TAKE MY APOLOGY AND KEEP IT. I'LL REMEMBER TO INTRODUCE MYSELF NEXT TIME. WHAT AM I DOING? I'M JUST TALKING AND TALKING AND NOT TELLING YOU MY NAME! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE-" The sentence was abruptly halted when the woman was yanked from the garden and fell flat on her stomach as she tripped.

Taking advantage of the mishap, Yuki uprooted an onion and shoved it into the open mouth and sat down right on the body for an anchor. He really did get tired of dealing with his cousins. He had seen more of his deranged cousins in the past few days than he had in six months duration. Why, just tell me why? He rolled his eyes heavenward and sighed. He guessed this was a good time as any to make introductions. "Miss Honda, meet Ritsu Sohma; another cousin."

Tohru giggled at the picture of Yuki sitting on the woman who happened to be tall for a female. Who would have thought Yuki was such a bully? "Yuki, I don't think she appreciates being sat on. How about letting her up to breath?"

"Do I have to?" Yuki pretended to pout. He really didn't want the screaming to continue but since Tohru did ask; he supposed he had to. Well, that sucks.

Tohru laughed and held out a hand to Yuki. "Yes, you have to. Let me help you up, Ritsu." After letting go of Yuki's hand, she grabbed a hold of the fallen woman's hand and pulled her up. Maybe it was a little forcefully or the woman had been over excited but whatever had been the case; the force sent them careening towards into each other arms and a poof sounded.

Tohru looked down and gasped. "A monkey, how cute is that! But, Yuki I thought you said the curse changed when hugged by the opposite sex, so why-? Her sentence was cut off when the monkey jumped on her back and wrapped its arms around her neck.

"OH, NO! SHE SAW ME CHANGE! I SHOWED SOMEONE THE CURSE. I'M SO SORRY, YUKI! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO! SHOULD I GO GET HATORI? BUT IT WILL BE TOO LATE BY THE TIME HE GETS HERE. GIVE HER A TAP ON THE HEAD AND I'LL HURRY UP AND FIND HATORI. I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT, PLEASE FORGIVE ME, YUKI!" Ritsu screamed.

"I...can't...seem...air...please..." Tohru saw the black dots before she fainted to the ground from the lack of oxygen to her brain.

"Get off her, Ritsu! Move!" Yuki yelled, kneeling down and putting Tohru's head gently in his lap. He checked her pulse and felt the study beat and gave a sigh of relief. She was going to be just fine. He glanced up and glared. "Ritsu, what are you doing here?" he asked then glanced down and couldn't help himself from admiring how beautiful she looked in her faint.

Her long thick black lashes cast shadows as they rested on her cheek. Her hair spread and cascaded down onto his lap and her lips. Her lips curved with just a hint of a pout as if waiting for a kiss.

A kiss from her prince.

Well, he was known as an ice prince he wondered if that counted for anything. Just a kiss to her soft lips to wake her up; just a tiny small- what was he thinking? Man, he really was starting to think like Shigure, Yuki thought with disgust. He was not going to take advantage of her when she was unconscious. That was just pathetic.

Yuki contently eased back a little and gently combed the strands of her hair with his fingers. He could settle for this. Now to take what started it all in stride. He looked up at Ritsu to wait for an answer.

"I wanted to visit everyone at Shigure's house and I saw how pretty the garden was and I wanted to take a closer look. Before I knew it, I was in the middle of the garden and you were here. I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

Yuki sighed. "You don't have to yell, Ritsu. I can hear just fine. Since you didn't trample anything; it's alright. Just promise you won't go near the garden again without me here. Okay?" he asked then glanced down again to watch the silky strands fall through his fingers.

How odd. His usual annoyance whenever Ritsu appeared didn't seem to show and only a strange feeling remained. Almost a keen sadness and understanding realizing how much his cousin tried to pretend.

Pretend what; Yuki didn't know but that was the vibe that seemed to be coming for his older cousin. Yes, the Sohma's were good at hiding.

He didn't know if he had changed or it was the feeling of calmness running his fingers through Tohru's hair but whatever it was; for the first time, Yuki actually understood his cousin's temperament. It truly was odd.

Ritsu was speechless as he watched Yuki's sitting figure. There was something different about him but what was it? Yuki seemed, what was the word to describe it...Ritsu stared hard at his younger cousin and tried to think up a word that fit Yuki at this moment.

Watching him the way he touched the girl's hair and gazing down at her with such warmth, yes, that's what the word was. Warmth, Yuki's eyes that had been so frosty and distance in the past now held warmth that hadn't been there the last time they had met.

That was another difference. Ritsu always had a feeling Yuki barely tolerated him and seemed annoyed with his appearance, which he understood since he had an absolute loathing to himself. There had been so many times he just wanted to end it all, especially when he disappointed the people he cared about.

There had been too many times to count how many apologizes he heard from his parents on his mishaps. Everyone they came across; his parents would tell them they were sorry about their mindless son of theirs. It's not that they weren't loving, both of them had been there as long as he could remember but they just didn't believe in him.

It hadn't been that hard to figure out when he was younger. Excuse after excuse came when he couldn't measure up. Just once, if only once, Ritsu longed to hear his parents say how proud of they were of him. But he knew that would never happen; it was just a wasted dream since he would always be a disappointment.

He was helpless; he couldn't do anything right. Cook, clean, study, the list went on with his faults; hell, he couldn't even be a man right. Was he just put on this earth to waste space?

"No, just because you feel frustrated doesn't mean you are here to waste space. Everyone will eventually find something or someone to believe in. Trust me, no matter how hard or impossible it seems; it will happen. And don't worry, Ritsu; Miss Honda knows about the curse."

Ritsu stared in surprise but not by the words, more at the person. He hadn't realized he had said anything out loud. But the way Yuki was looking up at him with a flicker of hope radiating from his eyes, it made Ritsu's throat work as he tried to swallow back the tears that threatened to fall at any moment. Hope, a word he hadn't heard in so long and seeing it now in his younger cousin's eyes made him crumble.

He put a hand to his mouth and looked away. He had to leave or he was going to show his weakness of tears and cry like a baby. He couldn't show Yuki how much his words affected him since a Sohma didn't show tears but later, he would find a way to say thank you to Yuki who had shared his hope with an unworthy person like himself. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Tell, Tohru I didn't mean to choke her. I'm sorry again." With those last words, Ritsu turned to grab his clothes and sped away.

Yuki stared at Ritsu's abrupt departure and wondered if he had said anything wrong. He must had been in his own world for awhile since it didn't take a genius to see there was something wrong with his cousin. He knew Momiji wore girl clothes because he looked cute in them and he didn't think Ritsu was gay but there had to be a reason why he apologized all the time and dressed up woman's clothing.

After a few minutes at looking at the empty space; he turned back to Tohru still figure. How long does it take a person to come to from a faint? He wondered and idly started to play with her left hand. He put pressed his palm next to hers and compared the length of the two. She had petite hands since he could fold his fingers over hers and almost touch her knuckles.

He spied a long blade of grass and plucked it from the ground. He gently wrapped it around a finger and secured it until it stayed put. He admired his handy work then started to weave strands of her hair together to keep himself occupied for the time being. Untying a blue hair ribbon, he wrapped half a section up and wound the other loose section around the tied one, securing it with the remainder hair ribbon.

She needed a flower to complete the look he decided and found a patch of yellow dandelions inches away from him. After acquiring one, he tied it to her hair and then another one. He didn't finish until he was satisfied with his work and stopped to admire it. He did a pretty good job if he did say so. He hoped she liked the style.

He looked up and watched the clouds float on by. How many times had he looked up but never seen how beautiful the blue sky could be or how free he felt just being able to move without the chains that smothered him inside the house?

The sky was such a vivid blue, he could envision as it being the ocean. The clouds so white, he could almost see what heaven looked like. He had been filled with terror and hate for so long; he had forgotten the simple pleasure of what life had to offer.

His garden had always been his sanctuary. A place he could escape to but not for the pleasure of it. But he was realizing he was wrong. He came here because he liked to garden and watch it grow. There had been many times he had thought he would be stuck in the same place without growing; just the feeling of dying.

Dying without what it felt to be cared for or nurtured into someone he could like. But, maybe he had been wrong. Wrong to assume that everything was impossible to achieve. Nothing was impossible; he just had to work extra hard to grasp it. He didn't know if he would be able to do it at the end but it wouldn't hurt to try.

Trying, that he could do.

"A cow."

"Where?" Yuki asked, looking down at her upturned face.

Tohru smiled and pointed up into the sky. "The cloud over there. For fun, Mom and I would lie on the ground and guess what each of the clouds would look like. That one over there resembles a cloud, don't you think?" She had to admit, it was nice waking up with her head on Yuki's lap. It gave her a comfort of being home.

Yuki tilted his head back and tried to make out the cow she was claiming was there. "I can't see it, Miss Honda. They just look like blobs or really nothing at all."

"Come here, and lay next to me," She waited until he was laying flat on his back and smiled when he looked over at her. It was hard to believe a guy that handsome could be so down to earth. The structure of his facial features, the unusual color hair and his athletic body looked as if the angels had carefully crafted him to perfection.

But it wasn't his handsomeness that made his features outstanding; it was his rare smile.

A smile filled with gentleness and uncertainty as if he didn't know if it was okay for him to do it. But it lit up a room like fireworks as it zeroed in on a person body and made it tingle. Such a boyish smile that made him more handsome if that was even possible.

She placed a hand to his cheek then blushed at such a forward move. She tipped it over to show him the sky and pointed to the cloud perfectly straight ahead from them. "The clue is not to think too hard about what you're trying to see. Just say the first thought that comes to your mind when you look at it. What do you see?"

"My brother's big head." Yuki replied dryly then smiled when Tohru giggled.

"Well, that's a start. How about that one?"

Yuki glanced up and out of the blue said, "A ding-dong."

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean ding-dong as in, you know. Not that I call mine a ding-dong. I didn't name it anything. I meant...ah...what I mean is that American snack that is chocolate and filled with white cream. No...not that kind of cream...um...frosting! Yes, it's frosting that's in the middle." Yuki stuttered out embarrassingly. He was such an idiot.

Tohru continued to watch Yuki with her mind swirling with confusion. Ding-dong? White cream? Why was he getting so embarrassed talking about a snack? "You're getting the hang of it; you're a natural. Mom and I would laugh at how many outrageous ideas that came out of our mouth," She rested a hand behind her head and stared up into the sky. If she listened very carefully; she could almost imagine hearing her mother's laughter. She smiled heavenward at her mom and linked her other hand to Yuki's. "That one looks like a piece of cheese with holes in it. Yuki, did you get hungry?" She teased, trying to coax him out of his unease.

Yuki opened his mouth and closed it again, her words catching him off guard. Was she making fun of him? He wondered but looking over at her and seeing the genuine smile of her face. He knew she was trying to make him laugh and the feeling of ease made its way back to him. "Now, Miss Honda; why would I eat cheese when I have a whole garden full of nice vegetables? Vegetables waiting to jump in my masterpiece cuisines with a la burnt sauce. Well, I guess they wouldn't have a chance to jump since they would probably have evaporated by the time I got through with them. Hmm...remind me to cook for you, sometime." He propped up an arm and rested his head on it then let go of her hand to reach over to tug her ear.

Tohru laughed and reached to flutter her fingers underneath his chin, making him laugh. They continued for a few minutes and like clockwork, they both quieted and stared at each other. Tohru noticed Yuki's face leaning closer and automatically, her head started to lift until...

"That looks like a yummy milk bone. Delicious!"

With a startled yelp, Tohru threw her arms around Yuki's neck and accidentally fell into him, making him transform. She quickly backed up and bumped into the man that held out his arms to her, when another poof sounded. She jumped into a sitting position and started to apologize. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-cute, Shigure; you're a puppy! That's adorable!" She bent down and couldn't help herself from petting the black poochie.

"Yes, that feels good. If I could purr, I would, but since I'm a lovable man and ferocious guard dog; I'll settle for growling. When we finally can become man and wife; I will be happy with good food on the table and a nice belly rub." Shigure said and opened his mouth.

"Lick her and you die, Shigure. But if you do, let me warn you; you will wake up tomorrow with your head and eyebrows shaved." Yuki threatened, ready to do battle with the damn pervert. Why haven't the cops locked the deranged dog and thrown away the key? Better yet, keep him in a dungeon and let little old ladies have their way with him. Yes, the dog deserved that.

Shigure snapped his mouth shut. Usually, he would taunt his cousin but he really did value his magnificent hair and perfect eyebrows. He didn't want to look like a Buddhist monk at the moment. Oh well, maybe next time. "My lovely Tohru, you're usually so very beautiful, but what happened to your hair? It looks kind of funky."

Tohru reached up and stopped when her hand came into contact with flowers and knots. She looked down and smiled when she noticed Yuki was guiltily looking down and running his paw back and forth. He was just so cute at the moment she didn't have the heart to say anything bad. "I like it. I need a change once in awhile," She moved over and sat next to Yuki. "Right, Yuki?"

Yuki smiled and shook his head. "Change is good, but I don't think you need a change, Miss Honda. You're fine just the way you are." he said and scooted next to her. It was just a tad bit uncomfortable trying to sit like a human. But sitting next to her was well worth it.

Sitting by his lonesome, Shigure watched the two interact and had to agree with Ayame. They did look right together and Tohru seemed to bring Yuki out of his shell. It was such a change to see Yuki acting comfortable and at ease with a human. There had been so many Shigure wanted to see Yuki yell, scream, show any emotions besides indifference. And it finally has happened; he thought and grinned, his tongue lopping on the side.

His creative spirit already forging ahead to write a book about them and imagining how the ending panned out. Okay, he didn't want to imagine his cousin's in his drawers but he could happily picture Tohru in her wedding night attire. Mmm...now that picture was worth a thousand words. "Ouch. What did I do?" He rubbed the spot on his paw where the mouse had bit him.

"Stop whatever you're imagining, you old geezer. I hope you do know, they lock up people like you," Yuki scowled, putting his two paws on his mouth and wiping away the germs. "How did you know we were here, anyway?" He asked as he spit the weird tasting dog hairs out.

Shigure licked his paw and mumbled, "I ran into Ritsu as he tried to swing through the trees and knew something had to be up, as smart as I am; I looked around and found you two. And a good idea that was, since you were about to take advantage of my poor wife. I know she's very beautiful, but Yuki; you must keep your hands off another's man love."

Yuki stepped up to the mutt and waved a paw around. "She's not your wife! Dammit!"

Shigure ran over and hid his face by Tohru's leg. "Oh, Tohru. Yuki's scaring me with his potty mouth. Go ahead and yell at him. Hmm, you really do smell just like a flower." He sniffed again then tried to shake off the angry mouse from his back.

"I am going to make fertilizer out of you. Between you and my brother, I'm surprised I haven't committed murder just to be rid of you two. You're such a lecher!" Yuki raged and clung his paws into the neck of the stupid dog. He was going chain the pervert to a tree and watch him rot away. What kind of guy was that?

Tohru couldn't hold it anymore and finally let go of her laughter. These two were great to watch. She knew they didn't mean what they said but still, it was funny to see a tiny mouse trying to harm a big dog. They really knew how to entertain a person. "You should see yourselves; it's so cute! Please, no more or I'm going to collapse. Plus, don't you think you should go by your clothes before-too late." She squeak as she seen a puff of smoke and two naked males. She quickly clapped a hand to her eyes and looked the other way.

Wow, two days and she had seen a lot of naked flesh. Would she count herself lucky or insane?

"We're dressed, Miss Honda. Dammit, Shigure; zip up your pants and stop being gross." Yuki said disgustedly. His cousin was too much most of the time.

With a smile, Tohru made her way to Yuki and stood by his side. "Yuki, I should be going to get to my job, but I wanted to tell you; thank you for bringing me to a place that is special to you. And I know it holds an important meaning to you. I'll see you at school and remember to study for that test we have coming up. Not that I'm saying you need it since you're a really good student. It's just a reminder. Bye, Shigure!" She waved after she heard both goodbyes and walked away.

Walking to her job, Tohru felt extremely lucky to have made friends with such wonderful people. She loved her grandfather and she liked her aunt's family but around Yuki and his cousins; she felt as if she finally belonged somewhere.

There had been a hollow feeling in her chest that had been so empty since her mother had gone out that day. It kept her awake some nights staring at the ceiling and wondering if the loneliness would go away. Everyday, she missed her mom and wanted her to come back but she could never show how much it hurt. She didn't want to burden her friends and family.

But with Yuki and his fantastic family, that hollow was starting to fill up again. It was such a wondrous feeling to almost be part of a family again.

She ran a finger under her nose and felt something rough catch. Holding her left hand in front of her; she looked closer and wondered how a blade of grass had gotten tied around her ring finger.

She smiled when she realized it had to have been Yuki since he had done a job on her hair. He was so amazing; she felt envious to the woman that would eventually catch him. And it was going to happen someday; how could it not? A little sadness worked around her heart but she bravely put on a front since she promised herself she wasn't going to ruin his happiness. Whatever the cost would eventually be.

Tohru was barely paying attention and ran into someone. "I'm sorry." She started to apologize but stepped back when the person pointed their finger in her face.

"What? You didn't see us? Well, well, looks like you're finally alone. No voodoo witch or yank to protect you. Listen closely and listen well," Motoko menacingly stepped closer to the clueless wench and said, "Yuki will never be yours. He's ours first and he will never look at someone like you. You will never be worthy-"

"Leave her alone."

Motoko scowled at the interruption and swung around to give the person a piece of her mind but thought better of it when she glimpsed the scowling figure. Who in the hell was this?

"Kyo," Tohru smiled and moved away from the fan club girls to stand next to the orange-haired Sohma. Okay, the distraction was good since it was starting to get a little intense around there. Why would they even think someone like her could get Yuki? She knew she wasn't worthy of him but really; did they have to accost her on the street?

Kyo scowled at the four girls and moved closer to them. He leaned closer and growled, "Go, now or-" he didn't get to finish his sentence since they took the hint and ran off. He couldn't respect anyone that ganged up on one person. That just wasn't right. He returned to her side and scowled, "What are you doing walking by yourself? It's not safe and don't expect me to save you again."

"Thank you." Tohru said and smiled over at him. He was a nice person underneath.

Kyo stopped and blushed. She really knew how to deflate his sails, didn't she? "Well, yeah, but remember to be more careful. Where are you going? Not that I care or anything." he quickly rushed out.

"I have to go to work. It's okay; you don't have to walk me. I've done it many times without an escort and today is no difference. I'm sorry if I made you think that." Tohru apologized.

"Don't worry about, just let me walk you. Come on, what direction?"

"Right. Can I say something?"

Kyo looked over and nodded. "Say anything you want,"

"I'm envious of you."

He stopped and stared hard at her. Was she pushing him around? "What?" He snapped at her, going on guard if she decided to slam him. She wouldn't be the first one.

Tohru smiled as she noticed his defensive stance. The Sohma's were more alike than they realized. "I'm envious because you have someone that loves you very much. I really can't blame her though; it must be who you are. You're strong and confidence; it's the way you carry yourself. Seeing Kagura and how happy she is when she is with you; it makes a person feel good. In a world filled with many difficulties and horrors; it's really great to see a couple can work out. She may over do it a bit, but I just think that's how she expresses her feelings toward a wonderful person."

He didn't know how to respond with such a compliment. What do you say when you were expecting something else and the person floors you with something different? She thought he was confidence and strong; that was something for the books. After trying to defeat the rat and fighting his way with the family; there wasn't much left for confidence.

Confidence was easily crushed in a family that was so much better than you, Kyo thought to himself. He knew he had strength but not enough to do what he wanted to do. For so many nights, he had looked up at the stars and wished for respect from a family that only saw him as an outcast.

He couldn't understand why people flocked around the pretty boy. What did Yuki have that he didn't? Sure, he wasn't as smart or good-looking. Okay, he wasn't that strong compared to the damn rat but dammit; why didn't anyone see him?

He wanted friends as much as the next but he had to work extra hard to be noticed. Especially, compared to his enemy. But, one day, he was going to come out the victor and finally, get to smirk as he watched Yuki be imprisoned. It will be his time; he just had to wait a little bit longer. He turned back to the brown haired girl and noticed how cute she was. She seemed sweet and nice; he wondered if there was a chance for her to see who he really was but then thought better of it.

The thoughtful look on her face already stated a fact. She liked the damn girly boy.

Would it have been different if he had known her first?

The question whirled through his mind then he blushed for being so stupid. He had one girl he couldn't get rid of; he really didn't need another to distract him from his goal. "Are we there yet?" He asked impatiently, waiting to get back to his training before he let his mind slip again. He had come by the little scene with the other girls by accident. He had felt the need to wander and found himself in this district.

Tohru nodded and stopped in front of a building. "Here, it is. Thank you for walking with me and I hope we get another chance to talk. Good-bye," she bowed and headed in to begin work.

"Wow, I'm tired tonight," she said as she dragged herself into the bedroom she shared with her cousin a few hours later. She stripped and washed up for bed. Sitting down on her futon she reached over to take a little box out of a small hidden compartment she had find underneath the floorboard. She carefully slid off the ring Yuki had made her and put it in the box then placed it back again. With a final pat to the floorboard, she fell into a dream sleep.

The next morning, Tohru found herself yawning as she stood next to Hana and Uo. She needed to take more vitamins or drink an energy drink to kick start her in the morning.

"Poor, Tohru. Are you working too hard again? You should take some time off and have some fun. Hana and I can show you some real good places. How does drooling over buff bodies sound?" Uo teased.

Hana shook her head and spoke, "The only body Tohru wants to see is a guy with purple hair and this tall," she stretched up her arm to where the height looked about right. "We won't name names, but I think we know who that would be. Okay, I'll name him; it's Dark from DN Angel."

"Well, he is cute, but I really hate to say that you're wrong, Hana. I'll go a step better and say it's that American dinosaur Barney. Now there's a good-looking animal." Uo snapped her fingers and laughed.

Tohru shook her and started laughing. "Stop, both of you. I'm glad I have such good friends. But I wonder where Yuki is? I hope nothing bad happened to him." she wondered, looking around and not spotting her new friend. He usually wasn't this late. In fact, he arrived early than she did.

"He was probably up all night thinking of the right marriage proposal for our Tohru. Remember, Arisa and I will be happy sharing the maid of honor duties. Which means-" Hana trailed off. Knowing Arisa would take up where she left off.

"Strippers!" Uo shouted, making people stop to stare at their group.

Tohru put out a hand and shook it back and forth. "Please, no naked men and you don't have to worry. I don't think Yuki will propose anytime soon. How about we go to class?" she started to walk but not before shooting a glance behind her to check again. She really hoped he was alright.

After sitting down at her desk, Tohru watched the minutes tick passed and still no Yuki. Hearing the bell ring, Tohru turned her head toward the window and stared out. Vaguely hearing the teacher call out names, she doodled imaginary drawings on her desk until a clanking got her attention. And not to mention, everyone else's in the room.

"What is that?" Someone called out from back.

The clanking got louder and louder until the door flew out with a bang and people jumped out of their desks to find a place to hide.

_Hope this one was good! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Updates should be soon! Until next chapter. _

_Starlight Angel_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does._

_Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for such a late update! Between being busy and being tired, I got too lazy to write, but don't worry, I will finish this story. _

_Thanks for all the great reviews from Enamoured, Aria's star, Grrl N, Keepoath, Fdiw, Jade Cerise, Sailor J-chan aka Luna Weasley, Stacey, DigiChar, Ash, ShadowD07, Inuyasha-xcgirl, Autumn Neko, Hatorisandharuslove06, Heartillyangel, 3xThreat, Inu-Yuki lover100, Silveryuki06, Trinity, Skye, Absh and Nightwriter4991094. _

_Hopefully I still have readers reading this story and again, sorry for such a late update. Also, thanks for scolding me to get my butt in gear! _

Chapter 10

After a chaotic moment of trying to find a place to hide, everyone stared at the wide open door in mute silence in a mixture of horror, fear and in some cases, amusement. But in each and every mind, the same thought was running through their head. _Who in the world was it?_

Tohru had scooted herself into the back corner and wearily watched the object of everyone's interest move a step into the classroom. If she hadn't been so frightened, she would have gave a small chuckle when she noticed everyone else shrank back every time the person stepped in.

The person or whatever you wanted to call it, was dressed head to toe in armor. Yes, armor with the works. The shiny metal seemed to glare at everyone in the classroom and if that didn't scare people bad enough, the huge wicked sword sure did.

Long and sharp, the blade looked to be quite real and the handle held some sort of purple gem in the middle. Oh yes, the sword alone could make the biggest guy pee in his pants and at that moment, the blade was pointed right at the frozen teacher at the front of the class and the person mumbled, "On this day, I shall rescue the poor damsel from boredom of school work and whisk her away to a day of leisure and fun. Do you accept the request or is a challenge of swords required?"

The teacher coughed to clear his throat and asked, "Which lady am I to sacrifice or should I pick for you, sir?"

"Well, I do have a lady in mind, but it would be gracious of me to ask her first." The person said, then raised a hand to lift up the helmet from his face and girly sighs were heard when they met a pair of mischievous lavender eyes and a slightly crooked smile.

Yuki lowered his sword and with his helmet under his arm, he glanced around the room for the girl he wanted to seek then slowly made his way to the back. He shyly smiled at his brown-haired goddess then ran a metal hand through his hair, mussing it slightly to give him a tousled bedroom look. He seemed totally oblivious to the effects he was creating in the female population.

He knelt down on one knee and gently captured Tohru's smaller hand, but before he could utter one word, he heard Miss Uotani say loudly, "See, I told you he was going to propose and look, he's even her knight in shining armor; come to take her away in the sunset. Wait, where is his horse? He can't drive yet, can he? That's going to be a problem, but don't worry; we'll work through it."

Tohru felt the blood rush to her face in embarrassment and excitement. Yes, she was admitting she felt touched Yuki had sought her out in his unique outfit, but he looked so sexy and breathtaking in the knight's armor she almost wished he would pick her up and carry her away to their own world.

Of course she knew that was impossible since she knew most likely he would transform into a mouse once he did lift her and she would squash him to death. Okay, that thought definitely pulled her out of her fantasy. She looked down into the depth of his dazzling eyes and felt herself falling. _Falling where? _She didn't know, but one thing for certain; she wanted to stay lost in his eyes and if she ever came back, she wanted it to be with him.

Yes, she, Tohru Honda desperately wanted something for herself. If she was selfish or uncaring; she would have demanded his love or even his affection, but she wasn't. Her rational part knew how much he valued his freedom, and she understood that, but the part of her that longed to be loved and accepted wanted his love and protection in return.

Being his one and only would have been perfect, but being his friend was more important to her because she knew she would never make him chose between the two since she had a feeling it would be her that would be losing in the end.

As of now, she had no choice to chose from, he needed her as a friend and nothing else. She wouldn't take the chance to lose him all together. God, if people had the chance to hear her thoughts, they would no doubt think she was the most selfish person. That's why she had to summon her willpower and make sure it would never slip out what was in her heart.

With the last thought running through her mind, Tohru willed a smile, not too big, but not too small either, to her lips and gazed at Yuki with a gentle expression. "Sir Yuki?" she muttered softly, not realizing how tenderly it came out to the ears around her that consisted of Hana, Uo and Yuki. If she had, she would have flushed and stuttered out an apology for her mistake.

Hana's eyes widened at Tohru's unknown soft admission. Of course she had known that Tohru harbored a small crush on the prince, hell, everyone seemed to have a crush on him, but she never realized the teasing she and Arisa had done was very much the truth. She would have never known how much Tohru was in love with the prince if it hadn't been for those two words. Just two simple words revealed a side of Tohru that Hana had never known that was there.

Sure, Tohru spoke of love for her family and friends, but never so tenderly and absently as if she didn't know how much she cared for him. Two words showed Hana how much a genuine true love could run. Putting a hand to her heart, Hana closed her eyes and promised she was going to help them get together with all the power she had. Yes, no one was going to get into the way of her plan, not even herself.

Not realizing her best friend was thinking the same thing, Arisa heard the hidden longing in Tohru's words to the prince. For as long as she had known Tohru, not once had she shown any extreme likes to any guys in school. It just showed how much her caring little friend had grown up. Arisa knew it wasn't because the prince was handsome and mysterious for Tohru to be in love with him, but there was another chemistry working for those two that only they knew about. She was sure Tohru hadn't meant for them to understand the meaning of what she had just done, but since they had been best friends for years; Arisa understood. She understood and approved, not that Tohru needed her approval to be in love with a guy, but nonetheless; she approved.

It couldn't have happened to a better person since Tohru always seemed to be thinking of others than herself, now she wouldn't have to worry about that. She, Arisa Uotani, would care for Tohru and no doubt, Hana would support her. Yes, the prince wasn't going to know what hit him upside the head. Tohru was going to have her happy ending; no one was going to get in the way of it, not even that senior chick, Motoko.

Yuki paused after hearing Tohru's soft whisper to look up and wonder what she was trying to tell him. He searched her deep blue eyes trying to find the answer, yet all he noticed was the softness and compassion. If anyone asked him at the moment why he was making a fool of himself, he would just answer he didn't know. It was true, he had no idea what had compelled him to dress up as a knight or why he was kneeling in front of Tohru, except he knew it would make her happy.

He didn't know how one girl's happiness was his happiness, yet to see her face light up was a pleasure he wanted to experience every day. He had four days left to think of the most outrageous stunts to make himself just a little bit different than the rest of the males in the school. He wanted to stand out and hope she couldn't stop thinking of him after this week was over. Was it bad to want to stay with her, even with his curse?

Then, of course he didn't want to be a burdened and he knew he would be especially how his life was. Could he really put her through the heartache that he knew would come if she accepted him? He would rather sit in the darkest room, locked and caged, if it ever meant she would be placed in danger. To gladly give up his freedom and keep her safe, yet...

He wanted her, but wanting her left her vulnerable to the destruction that awaited if she accepted. There shouldn't even be a choice to think about; it was so obvious what he had to pick, but dammit, he was selfish. How could he give up the only person to make him happy?

Yuki was too busy debating with himself that he hadn't realized his classmates were still watching him to see what he was going to do until he finally noticed the trembling hand that he held. Looking up, he wanted to smack his head for his inconsideration when he took in Tohru's embarrassed red face, but man, what a cute face it was when she blushed. Okay, down to business; he had a lot of work to do. Not to mention, his knees felt like buckling under all the pressure and weight from all the armor.

He grinned and asked, "My fair maiden, I request your presence to spend the day with me. Do you accept?" Then with his free hand, he magically pulled out a wilting yellow daisy from his helmet and gave it to her.

The females in class nearly swooned at the gallant display of chivalry the ice prince displayed, and just a bit of jealousy was running through their minds, wondering why Yuki Sohma had picked the mousy brown-haired girl to show any emotion to. It just wasn't right. Each girl was thinking they had such better qualities than the shy one he had picked.

Tohru blushed and accepted the flower, her heart melting just a little more at Yuki's show of playfulness. He was so unbelievable, how could anyone not fall for him? "Um...I would like to accept, but I'm not sure if I can afford to miss school. I would love to, it's just...I..." Tohru began, but having a hard time denying his request since he was too cute in his armor. Didn't he realize how extremely handsome he was looking at her like that? Spending a whole day with him would be absolutely heaven, but she really couldn't miss classes since she knew she would have a hard time catching up in her work. She was behind as it already was, but oh, to have him smile like that all the time; she would do just about anything to keep it there.

Yuki placed a finger on her lips to shush her and nearly hyperventilated himself when he felt her breath on his fingertips. He would never get use to the simple pleasure of touching until that moment. One breath, one little breath, had him envisioning what it would be like to feel her lips close to his lips. Man, when did he become such a pervert? 

"No worries, Miss Honda; I figured you would say that and I have it all planned. Our day of leisure will even consist of fun with your ever so intelligent slave, and we shall finish off the day by learning our daily lessons, that I happened to have in advance, by the cherry blossom trees." He sent her another smile and added, "The teachers gave the heads up, just as long as we stayed on school grounds and studied. What can I say? I have connections," he laughed and waited for her answer, hoping it would be the one he wanted to hear.

"Well, when you put it like that; how can I refuse? I gladly accept your request, Sir Yuki," Tohru answered, giddy with happiness. She was going to spend the entire day with Yuki Sohma! Luck was definitely on her side this day, what could possible go wrong?

"Shall we go, fair maiden?" he asked, holding out an arm for her to take. 

Tohru shyly nodded and put her hand on the crook of his arm as they slowly walked out of the classroom. She quickly glanced at Uo and Hana and threw them a smile, silently telling them she would see them later. She blushed after watching Hana and Uo give her a thumbs up and a suggestive wink. "I really can't believe the teachers agreed to let us take off from class today. How did you manage such a strenuous task?" she teased him, gently elbowing him in the side.

_Don't worry, mom, graduating is one of my most important task I have to do and I will do it. But, if it's alright, I want to help him heal. The rare smile on his face, you should see it mom, it's such a wondrous sight, it lights up his face and makes my heart ache. When he smiles, my palms start to sweat, my knees get weak, my head feels light, and my heart, mom. My heart feels as if could beat out of my chest at any moment. Why am I feeling like this? Is it normal or is something wrong with me? So many questions, yet I can't begin to answer them. All I know, I would do anything to see a smile come more often than not, on his face. I am willing to give it my all for his happiness, and mine as well. Please give me strength to help, and enough to let go when it is time.  
_  
"It was easy, I told them if they didn't let us go, I would pierce them through with my sword and love every minute of it. Hey, I'm just kidding," Yuki grinned, reaching up to tip her mouth closed with his finger. He could touch her smooth soft skin for hours, and no, not the touching Shigure was use to. More like running his fingertips up and down and getting to know how she felt on the inside. Yes, he wanted to be the pillar she could depend on if she felt sad or happy, but as long as she knew she could lean on him. Maybe it was a far stretch to think, yet he wanted to think he was strong enough to be there for her. He reached up to gently touch the blue hair ribbon and explained, "I swore on my duty as class representative that we would help anyway possible, if needed be, and set a good example by acing all our test this quarter."

Tohru's mouth dropped to the floor and she started to stutter, "Um...Yuki...I-I-I'm not very good...I-" but stopped when he put a finger to her mouth. Oh, she was in big trouble. Not only was she not very good in school, she was in jeopardy of losing her heart and never seeing it again.

"Don't worry, Miss Honda. If it's okay, I'd like to study with you. I can help you, and you can help me; no matter how long it takes. How does that sound?"

Tohru reached up and held his hand that had been near her lips and gave him a huge smile. She was so very lucky to have so many wonderful friends in her life. "Thank you so much, Yuki! I think you just saved me," she laughed and tugged him over to the cherry blossoms trees.

_No, Miss Honda; thank you. I think you can save me_. Yuki thought to himself. He smiled tenderly at her as they settled under the trees, but he had forgotten one important fact.

He was still wearing tons of armor and it was getting quite uncomfortable. _Would she go for it?_ he wondered, as a thought came to his head. Well, what would it hurt if he tried? He could just say the armor had weighed him down and it was an accident. Making up his mind, Yuki casually as he could, started to lay down and took the final plunge as he rested his head in her lap. _Holy cow, he had done it! _With his heart pounding in his chest, he waited to see if she would push him off and start screaming. _Okay, so far so good. Was that a good look or bad? _he silently asked when he noticed all she seemed to be doing was staring blankly at him.

Tohru felt her breath catch in her throat and didn't know what to do. Heavenly, it felt as if she was floating in the sky, and she didn't want to come down. His head was laying in her lap! Wow, this was her lucky day indeed. Should she act as if nothing was happening or pretend she forgot something in school and stand up? But she didn't want to get up, she wanted to stay like this and pretend, if for a little bit, they were together and having a nice relaxing day. Once, just this one time, she was going to be selfish and hug this moment. With heated cheeks, Tohru looked down and smiled, casually running her fingers through the layers of his gorgeous hair. She softly cleared her throat and asked, "What subject do you think we should start with? Although to warn you ahead of time, it may take awhile for me to understand some subjects."

Yuki stared up and swallowed. He had to do everything in his power not to close his eyes and enjoy the feeling of her hand through his hair. She hadn't decked him and called him a pervert! That counted for something, he silently cheered. She must at least like him a little bit since she didn't freak out. He shyly smiled up at her, and picked up a text book without looking at it and said, "The human anatomy, oh-" he blinked twice, and felt his face go up in flames. Okay, if she didn't he was a pervert before, she had to now. God, he was such a loser. 

"Well, interesting subject, but I am willing to learn about anything," she told him cheerfully. She opened the book from his hands, looked at the pictures and, then felt a flush travel to her face. "Um...we...know about that...since you have...one...I mean...not just you...all boys do...oh god...I'm so embarrassed," Tohru raised her hands to bury her face into them. Would there be a day when she could actually talk to him without anything stupid coming out of her mouth?

Yuki burst out laughing, watching how cutely she stuttered, and then gently moved her hands away from her face until she was looking down at him. "Hey, at least you acknowledged I am a guy; Shigure has a way of thinking I'm too feminine to be known as one. Although I do wonder if my slow brother was born as one, have you ever seen a man act like him?" he asked, lightly stroking her hand, not realizing the havoc he was doing to her and whispered out of the blue, "I'm definitely glad you were made into a girl."

"What was that, Yuki?" Tohru asked, sure she had heard him wrong. She had to be dreaming, there's no way Yuki Sohma would ever talk to her like a boy in a crush. No possible way. But if he kept caressing her hand in that manner, she was going to swoon and giggle. Wait, did she giggle? Would he find that cute or obscenely annoying? She didn't want to be annoying.

"Nothing, Miss Honda, nothing. I must have been babbling. How about we study geometry?" he asked, thinking of a safe subject. Yuki wanted to smack himself. If he wasn't careful, he was going to be sprouting love poems in his underwear. But, he knew how it easy it was to tell her how cute she looked all flustered and red or what a beautiful smile she had. She was just that kind of person to be easy complimented. Would he get a blush if he told her what a lovable princess she would make being coupled with a prince from school? Like he could really say that to her without looking like a complete ass. He needed a couple of pointers to help him from being an imbecile.

For the next hour, they studied the wonders of angles and geometrical shapes. After they had finished, Tohru gave a sign of relief, but couldn't help feeling positive about the hour. She had started to grasp the concept of angles even though it had been frustrating. Yuki had been so patient and helpful with all the questions she had asked. She was certain she could pass the test. Ace it, maybe. Pass it, most definitely. Yes, he had been that wonderful.

"Thank you so much, Yuki, for being so patient with me. There was even a time I was starting to get upset with myself," Tohru said, stretching her hands up to the sky and gave a content sigh then reached forward to ease the pressure on her back, not realizing her hair and something else had brushed his face. She couldn't understand when he gracefully jumped up with all his armor on, to run behind the school building. "Was it something I said?" she asked to the empty space. 

A...br-br...no...it was her...her breast...that brushed against his face, Yuki panted as he glanced around to see if any had seen him transform. Not all had her soft hair touched his face, her...womanly curve...had skimmed his cheek. Oh, he was a pervert, a pervert that enjoyed her touch. What was wrong with him! No, he was not in the same category as Shigure! He shouldn't enjoy things like that, he had to think of something else to balance out his senses.

He had to give Tohru credit though, she was a fast learner once she caught on. It had taken about everything he had to concentrate on their work instead of staring at her as she studied. He wondered if she knew she stuck out her tongue at the corner of her mouth when she was writing or that she bit her bottom lip when she was having a hard time with a question.

There had been so many times he just wanted to blurt out how amazing she looked or how nice her hair was, and the only thing that kept him from saying anything was the fact he didn't want her to look at him as if he was the most stupidest person on earth.

He also knew there was no way a person like her could like him. He had so many faults already, he didn't know how anyone could like him. He'd might as well tattoo, _I'm a loser_, on his forehead and be done with it. High school could really be the pit sometimes, he sighed. A poof sounded and he was back to being himself, minus the clothes of course.

Yuki decided he didn't want to take the time to get back into the armor and tugged inside to get his school uniform out. After putting on his clothes, he slowly started to wander back to where Tohru sat until he was sidetracked by someone calling his name and looked to notice it was that senior, Motoko something. He forced a smile to his face and tried to listen as she explained the senior class project, wondering why she was telling him since he wasn't a senior. What he wanted to do was get back to Tohru and their spot.

Tohru put down the science book she was currently trying to study and wondered where Yuki had gone off to. She reached up to lightly caress her ribbon, letting her mind wander back to when Yuki had carefully touched it. Could it be possible? Could Yuki actually care for her a little? She dreamily started to smile thinking how nice it would be if Yuki found her a little bit attractive until she finally recognized voices some distance away. She peeked her head from behind the tree she was sitting at, then froze.

There, standing a few meters away, was the president of Yuki's fan club and Yuki. And if that hadn't been bad enough, she was holding his hand and looking very happy. 

Tohru quickly scooted back and looked at the tree as if it was burning her. Her hand reached up to place it over where her heart beat painfully in her chest. What was this feeling? It hurt seeing them two together, but there was another feeling in the mix of it. Almost as if...as..if...she wanted to march over there and take a swing at the older girl's nose. The feeling was violent, a feeling she had never felt before. She was Tohru Honda, she never got angry or, what is this feeling! A whirlwind of heat and madness, and...jealously.

Her hand fell numbly down to her side and Tohru stared blankly at her other clenched fist. She was jealous. For the first time in her life, she was actually jealous. _What do I do, mom? What do I do to get rid of this feeling? I know it's not good to feel jealous, and I don't like feeling this way. Tell me what to do? _she silently begged to her mother. She raised her hand to hide her face, hoping it would fend off the unwanted thought, and didn't see the figure come up to her until she heard the voice. 

"It's hard for anyone to surpass a handsome guy like him, it be guy or girl. He must have so many people fawning over him, and for that, it would be easy to cage that wondrous spirit of his in order to protect it from getting tainted. Don't you think?" 

The voice sounded so cold and icy it sent shivers down her back, Tohru let her hand slowly drop away to stare at the person. A person that could almost look like Yuki, but darker. Everything about him was dark. The dark purple hair, the narrowed black eyes and black clothes.

She finally knew what it meant when someone called a person sinister. She was staring right at it.

_Hope this chapter was up to expectations, and don't worry, the next update will be sooner than this one! Thanks for taking the time to read and review, it's been awesome! Until next chapter, bye!_

_Starlight Angel_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does or the other characters_

_Hi everyone! Here I go with the special thanks to all the great reviews from:_

_Littlelonewolf: Yes, Akito coming into the picture was creepy, but he made me write him in. I didn't want to put him into the story yet, but as I was writing, he just came up. I'm not sure if I can find a way for Kyo to go to school with them since I have only four days left to write about. We'll see what happens 0) _

_Aria's Star: Thank you even though I find it hard to write about Akito, just something about him(I'm going by the anime) that's out of place. _

_Different Child: Thank for you commenting on the detail. I want to make sure I get enough detail, but not too much were it starts to get boring. Oh yes, Akito is definitely sinister! _

_Inu-yuki Lover100: I'm happy you want to read more of this story! I can't agree more how romantic Yuki is and it's fun to write about the different scenes he can be in. I am a romantic at heart, and Yuki is a great character to do so. _

_Heartilly Angel: Thanks! It's great knowing I did reach expectations. When I'm writing, I was wonder if people are going to like it or hate it, but it's good to know it was enjoyed. It's challanging to write about how romantic Yuki is then write about Akito. He is something else. _

_Jade Cerise: Don't glomp me too hard since I have to get this chapter out o) Thank you! I'm happy knowing each chapter is getting better, and writing the scenes between Yuki and Tohru just make my day. You just have to love the shy glances and sweetness between the two. Obviously you can tell, I'm a huge fan of Yuki and Tohru being together. _

_Atilla the Honey: Thank you! I'll try to keep it up! _

_Inuyasha-xcgirl: You're welcome! And thank you for reviewing! _

_Nomadgirl66: Thanks! Here's the update. _

_SetosBlueEyesGirl: The ending was creeping since it was Akito. He is a creepy kind of person. Hey, you gave it a 10! Thank you! Hopefully this chapter is at least a 7. _

_Mademoiselle Morte: Yep, you guessed it. I can't agree with you more about Yuki. He does have that princely or knightly air about him. Thanks for the review! _

_Mangaluver749: Oh yes, it's Akito. He just had to come and ruin the day, huh? Here's the update! _

_I love it: Thank you! It's awesome knowing a Kyoru person loved it even though they're not the couple in this story. Not that Kyoru is bad or anything, but I love the pairing of Yuki and Tohru. I'm glad you reviewed! _

_Silveryuki06: I'll try to get them together without all the misery, but the characters in the story have a life of their own and they just seem to pop up even though I didn't plan on them being in the story. Thanks for reviewing and here's the chapter! _

_Now that I finished writing to everyone, on with the story! _

_Note: This chapter and last chapter is Day 3. Okay, thanks again everyone for reading and reviewing!_

Chapter 11

Tohru slowly blinked, not sure how to respond to such a question. Cage his spirit? She had no clue what that meant, but it didn't sound too good. Why would anyone want to cage Yuki? He was a gentle person by nature, a warm friend. Maybe this person is joking, she thought. But looking at the nameless male, she could tell he wasn't. She forced a smile to her face, hoping it didn't look grim as she felt at the moment and asked, "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear what you just said. My mind seemed to being spacing out, can you repeat that?"

"You must be Tohru Honda I've heard so much about. Yes, I can see why Ayame and Shigure are raving over your beauty; you're very cute. I am Akito." He introduced himself, discarding her current question.

She quickly bowed and her heart gave a fearful tug, but she made sure she didn't show it. This was Akito, the head of the Sohma clan, the only person that could take her memories and Yuki away from her. She mustn't act scared around him, she couldn't afford to show such weakness to an important person as him. She needed to be strong to be Yuki's friend.

Her intuition said there was something to fear about him, but her will was stronger. Her will knew in order to help Yuki; she had to face Akito with a smile and hoped to God she didn't get him angry. She didn't want him angry and take Yuki and his family away just as she found out she was starting to care for them. She wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone since this was her secret, but she needed them. The selfish part of her wanted to think of them as family even though it could never be. But there was always that hope.

With her smile back in place she straightened and said, "I'm honored to meet you, Akito Sohma. And I'm not cute at all; Shigure and Ayame are just being nice. Are you here to talk to Yuki? He stepped out for a second and should be back very soon if you wanted to wait for him. I'm sure Yuki would be happy to know you came back to see him," she finished, but a part of her hoped he wouldn't stay. That look in his eye was just a tad bit frightening every time she mentioned Yuki's name. What is that look?

"No, I actually came by to see you, and now that I've seen you; I'm very happy. I know why Yuki has amused himself with you. Until the next time we meet, Miss Honda," Akito nodded his head coolly and just as he was about to walk away, he moved back to lean closer to her ear and whispered his last parting remark before leaving with a cold smirk on his face. He had nothing to worry about.

"I really should be getting back to Miss Honda, we have a lot to study, but, thank you for describing what the seniors are going to be doing for their project," Yuki tried to lightly disengage Motoko's hand from his but found it impossible when she seemed to have a vise grip on it. Okay, he really had to leave, the girl was kind of scaring him. Damn, too bad he left his sword by Tohru, wouldn't the senior just pee her pants if he just happened to casually swing it back and forth. Oh, he was bad, very bad. Yuki scolded himself but couldn't help from smiling, not knowing he was bowling over the girl beside him. If he had known, he would have hightailed it out of there and never looked back.

Motoko smiled and knew she had him. Of course she did, why would the handsome hottie leave her to go to the plain Miss Witch? As if she hadn't seen the witch's head peek from behind that tree and quickly pull back. But it had given her enough time to take the prince's hand in her own to show the prissy witch just who's man this was. He was hers. No one was going to get in her way of claiming him, especially a nobody like Tohru Honda. Hell, even her name sounded disgusting. There was no competition.

That was her last thought before she was rudely knocked down when someone barreled into her side, flinging her ungracefully to eat grass. Motoko looked up and glared when she noticed the two girls trying to appear casual, but she knew better; they were trying to sabotage her chances with the prince. It was on now; she was going to get rid of the whole group. Count on it.

"Didn't realize you were there, hey, it's Yuki, where's your partner? You didn't ditch her, _did you_?" Arisa Uotani punched one fist into the other. She glanced down with a pleasant smile at the girl glaring up at her. I really don't think so, Arisa smirked. You don't have a chance with him, she told the senior chick with her eyes as she raised a thin eyebrow. You even try to hurt Tohru in any way; you're going to go through Hana and me at once. She smacked her fist a little harder and felt the satisfaction when she noticed a flinch. Oh yeah, being an ex Yankee had its advantages.

Motoko narrowed her eyes, but couldn't help a flinch pass as the two fist smacked louder. The damn Yankee bitch was not going to get the better of her. She needed some kind of plan to get the only two friends that loser had away from her then it was going to get interesting. It was going to be hard since they always seemed to be together. It was a joke, there was no such thing as true friends. One way or another, the friendship was bound to crumble and when it did, she was going to finish it off with a laugh.

"No, Arisa, I don't think the prince would ditch her since he knows if he did; he will suffer the consequences of his irrational acts. I get the vibe something, or should I say someone, was keeping him hostage. It's okay, Yuki Sohma, you can go now; we'll keep this one company. By the way, who was the guy with Tohru?" Hana asked as she glanced down and moved her lips then felt a bit of glee when the cowering girl jumped.

Yuki looked over at Tohru as she stood alone and asked, "The guy with Tohru? There is no guy over there, what did he look like?"

"A little taller than you, very dark hair that almost had your unusual hair style and dressed in black," Hana recited.

Something seemed to freeze in Yuki as he stood frozen. No, there's no way he would come, he chanted, but glancing at Tohru, he noticed her posture and expression on her face. Without a word, he turned and ran back to her with his heart thumping in his chest. Please be alright, please he prayed. He would go insane if something happened to her when he was nearby and didn't save her. He should have firmly said he had to leave instead of being polite.

Stopping next to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and quietly whispered, "Miss Honda? Are you okay?" The urge to pull her against him overwhelmed him and suddenly he was angry. Angry he couldn't comfort the one that had captured his heart, angry that he couldn't do anything about it. All he wanted to do was hold her, was that really too much to ask?

Tohru felt as if her insides had gone numb. How could a person be so...so...cold? Why would a person want to make another person miserable? She needed to be strong, yet, hearing the chilling words coming from Akito lips, frightened her. Is that an inner demon Yuki had to fight with? If it was, she truly didn't know if she could even heal a little. Words, cold hard words that echoed in her mind, strummed through her body, but she was going to fight the depression he had struck.

Even his lips that had touched her ear felt cold. She was never going to forget the lips that could break down a person's resolve as he talked pleasantly as if talking about the weather. The words, words that spoke of taking away freedom. Not just anyone's, he wanted to break Yuki. She was never going to forget the touch and his whisper.

She had been surprised when he had suddenly moved back, but felt paralyzed when he had calmly whispered, "Enjoy the time you have together because when it's time, I will take him back. Back to the place he was kept safe. He will forget about everyone here, especially you. You are not worthy to be near him, and he will forget. I can guarantee it. And if he refuses, I will break him down piece by piece. Remember that, little one."

Tohru didn't know how to respond to a comment like that. And now Yuki was here. His hand felt gentle and nice, very nice on her shoulder. No, there was no way she was going to tell him what had just happened. She wasn't going to take part in trying to destroy the happiness Yuki had shown in the last couple of days.

If it took every part of her will and strength, she was going to try to help him see there were more beautiful people on this earth than what he has known. She couldn't understand it. All the Sohmas she had met so far had been nice and sweet, why was Akito different?

She was about to speak when she felt her hands being pulled up and placed on something hard yet soft. Her fingers seemed to move on their on accord as it touched the angles, and then her eyes started to focus on what she was touching and a blush worked to her cheeks. But she couldn't help but move her fingers up and run it down the bridge of his nose.

Yes, if people could see me now, they wouldn't guess how shy I am about the opposite sex, she thought as she gave Yuki a shy smile as she continued to caress his face. How her hands got on his face, she would never know, but for the life of her, she couldn't take them away.

His cheeks, boyishly soft, yet they were starting to take on the hard angles that would become more defined as he grew older, was getting more pronounced. She never realized how strong his chin looked until she ran her fingers over it. Up, down, over and back, she traced every curve of his face until she stopped at his lips.

Such manly lips, she thought and wondered how anyone could mistake him for a girl. Sure he was beautiful, but beautiful in Adonis sort of way. From this day on, she was never going to think Yuki as anything but male as she lightly glided her finger over his top lip then brushed her thumb on the bottom one. She felt wicked and so unlike herself, yet, in her heart she realized he was letting her get to know who he was.

She looked up into his eyes and that's when she finally became aware that the time she spent learning about him, he was learning about her as he softly caressed her eyebrows then down her cheeks. If anyone told her last week that the prince of their school would be running his hands down her face, she would have just laughed at the absurdity of it. At this moment though, she was singing a different tune.

Very different tune.

She felt any minute now, she could get caught in a snowstorm and not feel a thing. She finally knew what it meant to be on cloud nine, heck, she was probably on cloud eleven, if there was such thing as one. _Mom, is this okay to touch a guy like this? Am I going about this all wrong? I know you've told me so many times to just be myself, but is it possible that I don't even know myself? As myself I should be blushing, stuttering and being oblivious but, I'm enjoying the soft caresses and his gentle touch. I feel like I can be ordinary and he would still like me, is that wrong to think? If I tell him what is on my mind, would he run away in disgust? Meeting his family has filled the empty places in my heart, but, mom, he has taken it since I am freely giving it to him. I don't want to lose him, but I know I can't put him in chains if he's meant to fly. Do I have enough courage to love him then set him free?_

Yuki ran his finger to smooth out the frown line around her mouth, trying to get her to focus on him instead of her thoughts. Her lips felt so soft and lush. Never in his life had he wanted to lean over and lightly press his lips to hers. Would she think he was being to forward if he gave into that urge?

If anyone ever questioned where his sexuality lay, too bad they couldn't see him now. There would be no question about it if they could see how he was feeling for a certain someone.

Even though his heart was going haywire, he knew he could handle the touch of her lips without transforming, the feeling was that good. Put it this way, she made him crazy yet comfortable. Plus the fact, if he transformed at that moment, he would willingly lock himself up somewhere for being so stupid.

As he slowly leaned down an inch closer, he felt his breath hitch again when he watched her nervously lick her lips. How was it that someone you barely knew a week ago, had so much appeal the next week? It was puzzling yet he didn't care. His image of his former self was fading away and in its place, stood a person he didn't recognize. He didn't know who he was anymore but what he did know, he didn't want to let go of this petite girl he held with his hands. He wanted to hold her and never let go, to tell her this wacky feeling in his chest, but knew he couldn't since he didn't want to scare the life out of her with his Neanderthal feeling. Oh God, was he turning into Akito?

The thought should have dampened his thoughts and it almost did. Almost. But knowing how close her lips were to his, nothing could throw him off course. His hands seemed to take a life of their own as he gently tangled them in her hair to pull her closer and then...

"Am I about to witness my handsome little brother's first kiss? I need some popcorn!"

The spell broken, he grinded his teeth at the familiar voice. He thought nothing could get in his way, of course he was wrong. His brother always seemed show up places where he wasn't wanted. Why was he at school anyway? "Don't you have a business to attend to?" he scowled at his ever so annoying brother. He said it once; he was going to say it again, what really was the point of having an older brother?

Ayame smiled a carefree smile, yet his insides were jumping with joy. His brother was definitely not acting like himself. It was a relief to see. He hadn't expected a warm greeting, but he didn't expect to see Yuki almost locked in a heated embrace with the sweet Tohru and looked like he was about to devour her. He never knew his brother had it in him to be such a sly dog, and then of course Yuki was his little sibling; no woman could resist the charms of the handsome brothers! "I came to see you, and it's a good thing I did since it seemed like my dear little brother was going to have his honeymoon before the wedding," he teasingly tsked then shook his head back and forth before continuing, "Don't worry, our shy Tohru, it's hard to say no to the charms of a Sohma, especially if he's part of my family!"

"Shut up, Ayame, you're embarrassing her, and stop saying such perverted things. She's not _yours _and you're starting to sound like Shigure, it's starting to get scary," Yuki said with a glare, but couldn't help letting a small smile escape from his lips as he noticed Tohru's red cheeks. At least he wasn't the only one affected by their few stolen moments. If only his damn brother let him finish what he wanted to do before showing up, he would be able to see how red her cheeks could really get.

"Of course she's not mine, silly me, I should say yours! Me, oh me!" Ayame pointed to himself in excitement.

Yuki eyed his space nut brother suspiciously and asked, "I'm afraid to ask, but, what?"

"I am going to make the most gorgeous wedding dress for your Tohru! It's going to be fabulous, just fabulous! Lace, lots of lace and silk. Soft silk to go with that beautiful skin, and when I'm done; Yuki will appreciate how tempting your breas-Ow! What did I say?" Ayame rubbed the back of his head at Yuki's hit then a sudden force came in contact with his forehead. What is that? He wondered when his hand touched something. Tracing it, he noticed the handle then further down, he hit a suction cup. Okay, now he was confused, what the hell hit him?

Tohru and Yuki looked at each other before letting out a laugh. Tohru tried to be subtle about her mirth and gave a polite laugh, but Yuki on the other hand, roared his laughter since after all it was his brother that had been at the receiving end of it. They both turned toward where the flying object game from and grinned when they came in contact with Hana and Uo. The grin came since it just so happened that Hana was gripping a toy gun with an arrow with a suction cup at the end.

"Watch out, Hana's locked and loaded so the guy with the measuring tape close to Tohru's chest better move away slowly," Uo called out. She figured the guy had to be Yuki's brother since they almost looked alike except the long hair and golden eyes. Although she guessed Yuki wouldn't be so girly when he grew up, unlike the one that seemed to be combing his hair with his fingers at the moment. Strange, the Sohmas were very strange.

"Give me one good reason not to shoot this off at you again?" Hana asked in a deadpan voice and was impressed when the guy didn't give any pause at her threat.

Ayame smiled charmingly and replied, "You and your friend would be gorgeous as maid of honors at Yuki and Tohru's wedding, and I shall make them for you! Yes, I am that good!"

Hana lowered the pistol down. "I like him, Arisa. No need to shoot unless he gets rowdy again," she commented without a smile, but Tohru and Uo knew she found Ayame harmless.

Tohru blushed, went over and grabbed Uo and Hana's hands to tug them toward Ayame and Yuki. "Uo, Hana, I would like you to meet Ayame Sohma. Ayame, these are my best friends, Uo and Hana," she introduced them and smiled. It was comforting to see actually. Hana and Uo were like sisters to her and Ayame felt like a brother and then there was Yuki. Yuki, which she secretly wished to be the knight in shining armor of her dreams. With cheeks still in flames, Tohru casually stood next to him and entwined her fingers with his. She looked over at him and smiled when their eyes met and he gave her a little squeeze.

Even though the day had gotten rocky, it was starting to look up as the group talked for a little bit until the bell rang to signal the start of the next class.

"It was nice meeting you, Ayame. Whenever you come back to school, look us up, it'll be interesting," Arisa waved at the outrageous guy. She really did enjoy the time the Sohmas spent with the group. For so long it had just been her, Hana and Tohru and though she could admit she had been a little jealous as their time together was dwindling but now that Tohru seemed to happy, she was happy as well. She had recognized the unhappiness in Tohru and was at a total loss figuring out to fix it since Tohru pretended to put on a smile even though she was sad, it was hard to know what to do. But ever since Yuki had come in the picture with his family, Tohru was starting to smile with more ease. And for that, Arisa would be indebted to the Sohmas for bringing the light back into her eyes. How could she not be happy that her sister was laughing again?

Hana nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, do that. We'll be looking forward to it. His brain waves do like to dance," she commented, brushing her braid back over her shoulder. "And if you know what's good for you, bring the pattern and design of Tohru's wedding dress; we will be looking forward to it. Until next time, Ayame Sohma, Arisa and I shall say our goodbyes." They turned to leave until Tohru had called to them and just when they turned around; Tohru embraced each girl in a hug and whispered her thanks.

With a small smile, Hana hugged back for a few moments then pulled back and left quietly. It was easy to see how much Tohru had changed since her prince had come into her life. Her blue eyes that had reflected such sadness, but refused to show, were brimming with love and happiness. If she was even hesitate before on Tohru's feelings about Yuki, she wasn't anymore. The more time she thought about it, the more Hana had to agree that both Tohru and Yuki needed each other. Yuki was still a mystery with secrets, but he seemed more at ease with himself and other people. Who would have thought he had such a playful streak? He was always so serious and quiet, but this week, the image of the ice prince was blown out of the water. It was nice to see anyone could be normal. He brought out the best in Tohru and she did the same with him.

Yes, Hana could see it now; they were going to have three children. Two boys and a girl. Each boy will have a mixture of them both, but were going to extremely handsome. As if she hadn't noticed all the Sohmas she had met so far had the good looking genes in their DNA. And the two boys were going to tease their little sister with her light lavender hair and blue eyes, but threaten to beat all the guys whom dared hurt her. They were going to be such a lovely family that Hana couldn't wait to prepare for the baby shower.

"Arisa?"

"Yeah, Hana."

Hana glanced back at the trio and smiled, "I'm glad she met him."

"So am I...so am I." Arisa repeated as she also stole a look behind her.

"Do you think we should have her baby shower at your house or mine?" Hana asked then laughed when her companion threw an arm around her and burst into laughter. They made their way back to the school with light banter going back and forth between them.

"Well, I must be on my way from the lovely couple! Thank you for letting me meet your friends, Tohru; they're almost as cute as you, but of course it's hard since you are so beautiful. And remember, if Yuki doesn't want to take the responsible of his martial rights; I will!" Ayame laughed then quickly made his escape as Yuki tried to take a swing at him. Yes, his little brother was growing up and finding love, just like he deserved. There was still more he had to learn before he could finally be happy, but Ayame was going to be there every step of the way if Yuki needed help. And he was Ayame, the most handsome and wanted guy alive! He knew techniques to help his brother get the girl and keep her!

Yuki shook his head at his deranged sibling and turned back to Tohru with a grin. "Sometimes I wonder how we're related in the first place. We're nothing alike," he grabbed her hand again and pulled her back to the cherry blossom tree. He sat down and tugged her to sit in front of him. Without a word, he ran his hands through her hair then untied her two blue ribbons and pocketed them in his school uniform before parting her hair down the middle. He worked silently for a couple minutes then gave a triumph humph. "There you go, Miss Honda. I'm all finished."

Tohru reached behind to softly trail her fingers to find out what he had done then a smile blossomed to her lips. It was just tied back with two ribbons, but his thoughts were well worth the effort. He truly was a guy that dreams were made of; she thought then couldn't help but blush when she noticed the two long ribbons. Reaching up, she glided her hands down the satiny ribbons that held her hair up then looked questioningly at Yuki.

"Believe it or not, when Ayame and I were younger, we did one thing together, and that was going to the store and having me pick out something I wanted. I chose these yellow ribbons for my mother in hope she would be able to see me a little more, but to put it bluntly, she didn't want to notice me. I was about to throw them away for being so useless, but me and my silly sentiment, I chose to keep them in hope I would someday be able to find a girl to truly enjoy wearing them. If you don't want them, I understand, but I just wanted you to have them as a gift." Yuki swallowed hard, not knowing if he should just kept his mouth shut and not said anything. Like she really cared his mother didn't care for him. He didn't want her to pity him.

Trying to keep the tears from welling up to her eyes, not because she felt sorry for him, since she couldn't understand how a mother couldn't love a son like him? But what really made her feel like crying was the fact he thought she was worthy of his gift. Even though he refused to admit it, she knew how much those ribbons meant to him if he had kept them for this long.

If she didn't get a hold of her emotions she was going to start blubbering any minute now, so taking a deep breath, Tohru slipped a hand in his school uniform to pull out the ribbons he had pocketed. She smoothed them out, and then neatly folded them together before tying them into a bow.

She opened his hand to lay them on tenderly on his palm and stared up into his eyes and said, "Passing a store I could tell was really expensive by the window and how everything sparkled, I just happened to see the most beautiful hair ribbons, I thought it would actually help me become beautiful with them. I knew my mom couldn't afford them since she was already working two jobs and just getting by. So I didn't tell her what I truly wanted even though I so much wanted to when she asked me what I wished for my birthday.

"Then the day of my 14th birthday, she took me out for a nice dinner and had a big chocolate cake waiting at home for me. She waited until we were in the living room, then handed me a box wrapped up blue and white ribbons. I was getting so excited since I knew she had given me what I truly wished for all my heart, but when I opened it, there in place where the sparkling white ribbons should have lay was just two dull blue ones. I was so disappointed, and I could feel the tears come to my eyes. I looked up at my mom, but before I could say anything, she held me in her arms," Tohru closed his palm over the blue ribbons and held his closed fist in her two hands before continuing," She told me no matter how expensive something was, it didn't matter since it wouldn't help my beauty. I was stunned, I didn't know what to say, but before I could say one word, she said she had made them with the love in her heart for her daughter that already was beautiful. She said I was perfect, but if I truly wanted the ribbons; she would go out there and buy them for me. At the moment, I realized I didn't need those expensive hair ribbons; I had one that was a dull blue, but they were perfect in my eyes. I didn't need anything else."

Tohru reached up to place a hand on Yuki's cheek and whispered, "I treasure them above anything else, and now I want you to have them; please take care of them," she leaned over and placed her forehead to his. Talking about her mom, she felt the wound in her heart open up but she refused to shed any tears. She didn't want to distress him.

Closing his eyes, Yuki didn't know how to respond. The treasure she held most dear to her and she was giving it to him. What could anyone say? No words could express his gratitude and so he tilted his lips up and softly kissed her forehead.

She was fragile yet strong.

He had made promises to protect her and now nothing was going to get into his way to keep him from those promises. She may not know it, but she had acquired a protector.

"I will, Miss Honda. I'll take care of them," he whispered softly back at her.

Tohru pulled back and smiled with flourish," I trust you will, Yuki. Now, should we getting back to studying? After all, you did promise we were going to ace all the tests and we definitely have a lot to go over," she grabbed a book and opened the page.

With a laugh, Yuki followed her example as they went back and forth to test their knowledge of what they knew. After the hour was up, Tohru looked up then blinked. "Umm...Yuki?"

"Yes, Miss Honda?" he rubbed his eyes, feeling the strain of studying and trying to concentrate since it was so hard with Tohru there. There were so many times he started to daydream about kissing her or holding her hand. Geez, this session was wearing him out.

"There's someone that wants to talk to you."

"And who would that b-" Yuki's sentence trailed away as he finally looked up and met a pair of black eyes and black and white hair. Geez, life was really messing with him hardcore this week.

Go figure.

_Wait, before anyone flames me; I know Yuki and Tohru are out of character, but I just had to do it! And I know Yuki gave the yellow ribbons to Tohru on White Day, but I just wanted to write it into the story. Sorry if I'm offending anyone. Well, hope it wasn't too bad, until next time! _

_Starlight Angel_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does._

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews everyone! It's been so awesome knowing the story is still interesting. _

_Grrl N- I'm glad you thought it was satisfying! Thanks for uplifting review!_

_Aria's Star- Thanks for loving it and for saying the chapter was great! Yes, people just have to love Ayame and Hana. They need more playing time! _

_Yukiruluver- Thanks! I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but of course life gets in the way. I had fun writing about Ayame and Hana. With those two in the picture, it's hard to figure out where the story may lead to. _

_DigiChar- Thank you! Here's the chapter!_

_Different Child- Thank you for such a wonderful review! And it's nice to know how much readers can enjoy what I've written. (Even though my grammar does need help)_

_Jade Cerise- Don't worry, you didn't offend me. I need to know what the readers think and I don't mean to make it to slow. I'll try to pick up the pace, although this chapter is still day 3. I definitely don't want people to find it boring or dragging, and thanks for the heads up!_

_Alishmagna- Thanks! Yes, have to support all the Yukiru supporters out there! And I am so one of them. Go Yukiru!_

_Inu-Yuki lover 100- Thank you and I'm happy you thought it was beautiful. I can't agree with you more. I think Yuki and Tohru would have been a romantic couple if it was only them in the picture. Please don't hate Kyo fans! I like him too!_

_Takeru Takaishi's gurl- It's awesome that you found it good! Thanks a bunch and here's the next chapter. _

_Light's Blue Blossom- Can't agree with you more about Yuki and Tohru falling in love. Thanks for the review and I promise I won't write about anyone peeing in their pants anymore. _

_Inuyasha-Xcgirl- You're welcome and thank you for the great review! I know, the kiss was almost there (darn Ayame) but it was still romantic to write about. Hopefully, when they do kiss, it will be worth waiting for! _

_Nikita Ishiyama- Oh yeah, Tohru and Yuki! The romance is perfect even though there is so many interruptions, but hey, what romance doesn't have any. Thank you! _

_Okay, thanks again everyone and here's the chapter! _

Chapter 12

"What are you doing here, Haru?" Yuki asked calmly. He leaned closer to Tohru and sighed, "Well, Miss Honda, another Sohma. This one is known as Hatsuharu. Haru, this is Miss Tohru Honda," he finished the introduction and then pointed out a word in a book that made Tohru blush.

Tohru jumped up, bowed before holding out her hand for Haru to shake. "It's so great to meet you! Wow, so many Sohmas!"

"Yes, it's nice to meet one of Yuki's friends. Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but it's been so long since I've seen him," Haru muttered politely after shaking Tohru's hand, he moved in front of Yuki to touch his school uniform lightly and dreamily explained, "It's been forever, Yuki. I actually heard Kyo's back from his absence and I've been trying to find him for a couple of days now. We have something to settle among us," he finished trying to cluck Yuki under the chin, but not having much success when he moved out of his reach.

Yuki rolled his eyes, and moved to settle his body back over by Tohru's. He loved her fresh scent of vanilla and lilacs with a hint of soap. It was a one of a kind of smell, and it was hers. It seemed every day she came with a new scent that no one else had. She truly was unique.

He pointed out another word, then laughed when she blushed again and tried to lightly smack him. He glanced up and asked, "It took you two days to get here? I haven't seen the stupid cat in awhile. He's probably trying to get away from Kagura for all anyone knows," he finished, putting a long blade of grass between Tohru's hands then clamping them shut to put his mouth by her thumbs and index fingers and blow. A soft shrill pierced the air, and with a satisfied smile, he leaned back and lifted her hands to her mouth to get her to try the same thing.

"I can't do it," Tohru laughed as she shook her head. It was fun to try something new, especially if it bought a smile to his face. She looked up to study Haru's face. It certainly was a handsome face, but then of course it didn't surprise her. There was actually a soft smile lighting his face into softer features and it was such a contrast with his white hair on top and the black underneath. Also, the earring and the necklaces gave him almost a rebel kind of look. All in all, it suited him pretty good.

"How long are you visiting for?" she asked.

Haru looked to one then the other and nodded as if he had answered a question. "Only for a little bit then I'm suppose to go back, but we can see how that works out. It depends on if I can find Kyo or not unless he's a chicken sh-" Of course the sentence had to be interrupted.

"I heard you were looking for me, what's it to you, brat?" Appearing out of no where, Kyo crossed his arms and braced his legs apart and asked the group.

"We have a bet to settle if you don't remember," Haru said lazily.

Kyo scowled, not really want to get into to anything with Haru. He just didn't feel like it at the moment, not that he was a chicken. He would rather waste his energy finding ways to beat the damn rat. "We can settle the bet later; right now I don't have time." He sidestepped the younger guy and threw a glare at the smirking purple haired freak. "Don't worry, you're next on my list," he threatened.

"As if I haven't heard that one before, although right now, you should worry about Haru. He's itching for something, and its sounds like he wants your hide," taunted Yuki as he waved to the cat.

"Why you-" Kyo advanced but was blocked by Haru. "Get out of my way!" he yelled.

"No."

It went on back and forth between the two until Kyo accidentally knocked the younger one on his ass and then everything seemed to explode at once. "Face me like a man, you overgrown weak pussy," Haru egged on as he aimed a punch to the face.

"I told you, not now!" Kyo ducked then tried to land a punch on the solar flex.

Tohru watched as the two fought, watching them dodge this way then that way in a blink of an eye. The Sohmas sure liked to fight, she thought as she winced when a fist barely missed a nose. "Do you think we should stop them, Yuki, before they get hurt?" she asked as she grasped his hand on reflex as Kyo and Haru both hit dirt when both of their punches landed.

"Don't worry, Miss Honda. Once they start, no one can get in the middle of them, especially when Haru turned black."

"Turned black?" asked Tohru in confusion, not actually sure what he was talking about.

He nodded and explained, "Haru has two sides to himself. The one you met is known as white Haru; pretty laid back and nice. Then you have black Haru; a real shady character, meaner than hell. He turns black when he gets angry which in case something little can trigger it; to easily put it, we should stay far away from them unless you want to be the next punching bag."

"I see, someone should hose them down before a teacher comes out to stop it," she whispered, wincing again and burying her face into his shoulder.

"Okay, Miss Honda." Yuki nodded, gently patting her head before standing up and walking into the school.

Tohru had no clue where he was going but turned her attention back to the action. She couldn't help but admire how multi talented they all were. It was weird to see such a family like the Sohmas cohabit without one really overshadowing the others and how nice it was to have them so close at hand.

It was funny in all reality, every single one of them had their own charm, and it was hard to think bad about them. Akito, although, kind of scared her more than she cared to admit. But besides that, it was so easy to fall in love with the ones she had the honor of meeting, and each of them had already claimed a different piece of her heart. If she hadn't let Yuki claim most of it, she could see how easily it was to let it fall to the other ones.

They were sweet in their own way.

"DAMN RAT!"

"YUKI!"

The screaming shook Tohru out of her thoughts and then she blinked in surprise as she stared at the two dripping wet people in front of her. Before she could get out a word, Yuki grabbed her hand and they ran as fast as they could as if hell was at their heels with the two raging bulls behind them. She followed as he pulled her into a small storage shed the school used to put all their outdoor equipment, leaned against the wall and slid to the ground. "I haven't run that fast in-well, never, actually. What did you do?" she panted, trying to catch her breath.

Not needing to catch his breath, he grinned and sat down, both of his knees touching hers as he faced her. "You said they needed to be hosed down, and as your slave; that's what I did. I found a bucket in the school, filled it with water and tossed it on them. Oh, their look-their look was utterly priceless," he put up a hand to smother his laughter, but not having much success with it as it escaped loudly throughout the area.

"You are so bad, Yuki Sohma. You knew that's not what I meant as your master," she laughed with him. "So if I tell you to-" she maneuvered to sit next to him and whispered in his ear. "Would you actually do it?" she asked as she leaned away from him.

He thought about it for a moment then nodded his head. "Of course I would have to since you are telling me, but it would be such a sacrifice," he sighed and smiled. Yes, he would do it even though she didn't expect him too and with that, he was going to make it extra special.

"You really don't have to do it, I was just wondering," Tohru protested, shaking her head.

He put a hand to her mouth and whispered, "Miss Honda, if we're not quiet, they might find us and I know they won't be happy when they do. Let's not speak about that anymore, and go onto more important matters. Like this for instance," With panther like movement, he surprised her.

Utter and totally surprised her.

"Um...Yuki...what are you-you do-doing?" she stuttered out as she looked up at him. Yes, somehow she had ended up lying on the ground with one of his hands cushioning her head and his face was above hers. Don't get her wrong, it was nice; it was just unlike Yuki to be so forward. It was different, yet it had her almost fainting from the romance of it all. Oh, he was good.

Good and wonderful.

"Well..." Yuki let the sentence end as he moved closer to her, having thrown caution out the window. What was the worst that could happen?

"Nothing bad can happen, she'll love it. Go for it," the little Yuki devil with the horns and tail holding a tiny pitchfork, cheered him on as he popped out of nowhere to sit on Yuki's shoulder.

"You don't want to force anything on her; she will feel overwhelmed and ashamed. Let her decide what to do," the miniature angel Yuki advised him, appearing on the other shoulder. Obviously he had the halo and wings and serene expression on his face.

"Don't listen to the goody-goody; I know what I'm talking about. They don't call me a little devil in bed for nothing. Give it to her like no one else would," the devil poked the side of his neck.

"If you want her to love you or even like you, give her time and patience; love can not be forced." the angel argued.

"You know it's bad when you're starting to see things," Yuki shook his head and heard a poof as the two disappeared. "I need help," he breathed in.

Tohru looked at him in concern. She reached up to place a hand on his forehead and asked, "I can help you, Yuki. What's the matter? Are you coming down with a virus?"

"I'm alright, Miss Honda. Thank you for worrying about me," he smiled, feeling slightly embarrassed for getting caught talking to himself.

Leaning up on her elbows, Tohru smiled shyly at him as her nose almost touched his since he still was pretty close. "Um-we should be getting back, lunch is about to start." she whispered quietly, staring deep into his eyes. Gosh, he really was beautiful, but in a manly way.

"Yes, let's be off," Yuki agreed as he stood up and offered her a hand. They walked out, hand in hand, to try to get through the day.

"Hi, Tohru!"

Tohru looked up and smiled. She was killing time, sitting on bench outside of school, waiting for Yuki to get done with the student council when the ever so enthusiastic Kagura found her. She hadn't expected to see her so soon, but then of course, Kyo had been here so maybe it wasn't such a surprise. "Hi, how are you?" she asked, patting a spot next to her for the overeager teen to sit down.

"I'm fine, just fine! Um, Tohru, can I ask you a question?" asked Kagura, as she sat down next to the brown-haired girl. She did have a reason for being there.

"Sure, I'll be glad to help if I can," Tohru smiled.

Kagura looked down at her hands then stared up at the sky. "Let's say I know a girl and she really, really, really likes a guy, but he doesn't seem to like her back. She gets that feeling because every time she sees him; he tries to run in the other direction. But the girl loves the guy so much, she gets really excited to see him, and sometimes bad things happen. What do you think she should do? I know we haven't known each other for long, but I feel like I can trust you with this. I've seen the difference in Yuki and I know you're responsible for it; I haven't seen him this happy in a long time," she stated.

"Yuki was wonderful before I met him. You don't have to thank me, I didn't do anything. Well, I should be the last person you should be asking since I really don't know a lot, but maybe your friend would have a better chance if she wasn't so happy to see the guy. I mean she could still be happy, but pretend he was just a normal guy she could talk to. My mom once told me, it's nice to play hard to get once in awhile since it keeps the guy guessing; especially if you don't how the guy is feeling about you. But don't listen to me, truthfully, I have no clue about the opposite sex," Tohru protested.

"I think I understand. I hope we can be close friends!" Kagura smiled, understand why Yuki had taken a liking to this one.

Tohru smiled and opened her mouth to answer when she felt two arms hug her around the neck. "Hana and Uo!" she smiled with pleasure. "Kagura, I would like you to meet my two best friends; Hana and Uo. Hana and Uo meet Kagura Sohma, another cousin of Yuki's." she introduced them as they sat by her.

"Hello, a friend of Tohru's is a friend of ours," Hana nodded.

Uo agreed with Hana and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kagura, hmm, I didn't know the prince had so many relatives."

"It's wonderful to meet you too! I have a feeling all of us are going to be excellent friends! Now that we're together, I was thinking if it passes your approval; a garden wedding with lots of flowers and Chinese lanterns for Yuki and Tohru. Or have you decided something else?" asked Kagura. She heard from Shigure about the two friends. What was he talking about? They didn't seem scary at all.

"Yes, I agree with you. Flowers and a garden will be nice and the lanterns will accent how lovely Tohru looks in her wedding gown. You have wonderful ideas, Kagura. It's very nice to meet you," Hana smiled as she studied Tohru's hair and noticed the yellow ribbons, instantly knowing who had given it to her.

Tohru laughed and murmured, "You guys, Yuki is not going to ask me to marry him. He doesn't think about me like that," she blushed, reluctant to tell them about their near intimate moments together. She kind of wanted to keep those moments to her and cherish them.

"Sure, Tohru, as if we don't see the looks you guys give to each other," Uo winked.

They laughed at the blush she gave then continued to talk about the wedding of the century until whistles were heard and a mob started to form in groups. "What are they looking-oh, wow-" Tohru glanced around, noticing the nose bleeds on girls and even some guys as they stood staring at the creations in front of them. "They did it now. They're going to have the fan girls talking about this one," she commented. Yes, you heard correctly, she had said _they, _meaning there was more than one.

_Well, another chapter down and more to go. Hope it was okay for everyone! Until next time, _

_Starlight Angel_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does._

_Hello! I'm back again with another chapter! Thanks for all the great review everyone, I really appreciate how you guys take the time to read and review. _

_Girl Pika- I'm glad you like it!_

_Simplyelena- Thank you!_

_Yuki and Tohru Forever- I love writing about their moments together. One word about them two-cute!_

_SnowAngel101-Thank you, and the wait is over!_

_Aria's Star- I know cliff hangers are bad, but I can't help writing them; forgive me! You know I look forward to your reviews and I'm glad your still with the story! Oh yeah, Yuki is the ultimate. _

_Different Child- Thanks! Even though you are swearing at me(would be bawling if I knew you meant it) Just kidding. Here's a little more to read and hopefully enjoy. _

_Star-Shimmered-Dragon- Thanks and here's the chapter!_

_Yukiruluver749- Thanks! I had fun writing about the water incident. Although I must admit, writing about the little devil and angel was the best part. _

_Battie-2170- Thanks, and I agree with you; they are oblivious and definitely cute together! _

_Jade Cerise- Gotta love knowing there is a little devil in Yuki. Irresistable and a little wild._

_Hidari- Thank you so much! Yuki and Tohru...sigh. Awesome couple. _

_Mandi Hawkins- I'm honored this was the first fic you read! Hopefully it's not disappointing, and the anime is pretty good. Thank you!_

_Yoshiru- Not to offend the male population out there, but I think you're right. Although the female mind can be just as naughty; we just don't express it that much. _

_Mandybelle- Thank you! I'm glad you think so! _

_Inu-Yuki Lover100- Thanks! Even though writing about fighting I'm kind of clueless in. _

_Ayjah- Thank you! Yes, I promise you I will finish this story. I'm trying to keep the pace steady, but I don't want it to get boring; so if it is, it's okay to tell me. _

_Emmanuelle Lisselle Grey- I agree with you, Yuki is sweet and not to mention, having him as a slave would be worthwhile. Hmm...propose? Only time will tell, but I think they should kiss first. :o_

_Ren- Thanks! And cliff hangers may not be my specialty; I try to keep an edge. I can honestly say, the ideas seem to come up as I write or something small I pass by. Okay, I daydream when I have the time. _

_Aky1991- Thanks! _

_Heartilly Angel- Geez, another person swearing. I must be doing something right, just kidding. Thanks and here's the update!_

_Light's Blue Blossom- Thanks, and here's the chapter! _

_Ethereal Light- Wow, I don't know where to begin. First, thanks for the input about Hana and Yuki's hair. In the anime it looks kind of light purple, but let's pretend his hair changes colors and we have; Adult Yuki with grey hair! Yeah, I'm a little weird; it's okay, you can say it. I'm glad you liked the story and didn't kill any of the characters! Yes, that's all Yuki tried to do, or was it? Hehe. Love the review! Very entertaining. _

_Silveryuki06- Sorry to hear you were grounded, but atleast you're back! Read and you shall find out! Sorry, I'm being evil. Thanks for dropping a line, and don't get into anymore trouble. Okay, I'll zip the lip. _

_Okay, everyone! Thanks again and now on with the chapter!_

Chapter 13

"Damn, I didn't realize that-damn, I have to admit; they look amazingly hot," Uo nodded her head in appreciation. Wow, that's the only word she could think of. Tohru was definitely lucky to have something like that waiting for her.

"Yes, I'm in agreement with you there. But can they get away wearing that?" asked Hana as she eyed them up and down, not ashamed to enjoy the view.

Tohru was struck speechless as Yuki moved in slow motion toward her. She didn't know what to think, except her heart was going to rip out of her chest and she could die a happy girl. That thing was for certain.

Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought Yuki would take her suggestion and turn it something so cute...adorable...sexy...and so...erotic.

She could admit she never understood the word until now. Bad thoughts get out of my head, get out, she silently pounded in her mind as images of him in different poses swirled around in her head. A cake...butterflies...dolls...think of anything to erase her overactive mind she berated herself. Why was she thinking of him like this?

This was Yuki.

Sweet, shy Yuki; the prince of her school, an all around nice guy, so who was this coming toward her?

The one making her heart race and her breaths come in pants. The one that heated her blood with a look she couldn't understand.

She was going to ask again, who was this with the vinyl studded collar on his bare shoulders and the lace up cuffs on his arms. And not to mention he was in a skirt. The same material as the collar, the vinyl studded skirt hung dangerously low around his naked torso. It was one manly skirt.

In all, he looked good enough to gobble up, but she settled for just secretly drooling as she quickly sucked a little spit that threatened to flow out.

If that wasn't whammy enough, the two males with two different expressions on their faces that accompanied him sealed the deal stating they would have a fan group for the rest of their lives.

Yes, somehow he had involved Kyo and Haru.

Kyo's look of tightened lips and sour expression spoke that he hadn't wanted to be here, and, Haru expression of nonchalant as if he didn't care one way or another that was happening around him, amused her. But the look on third one caused the amusement to fade away, to be replaced by a spiral sensation as it sucked her in.

Trapped, yes, trapped and held her spellbound as it weaved magic to the very core of her bones as she stood watching him swagger closer and closer to her.

Wait, swagger? When did Yuki learn how to swagger as if he had all the time in the world and step that certain step as if he was about to claim something he wanted? His look, God, his look made her knees weak and her stomach tingle. It was a mixture of raw emotions that she really couldn't pinpoint which one threw her for a loop.

Amusement...Confident...Playful...

And something almost possessive glinted in his eye...made him utterly too dangerous.

Hold on, that was ridiculous. Yuki wasn't dangerous. The way his hands touched her, held her face. The soft caresses and the near kisses, she knew she could never be afraid of him physically, and it was out of the question he would be rough with her. So why was she was thinking he was dangerous?

A part of her mind was calling her an idiot. He wasn't dangerous in that sense, but something else entirely different threatened her being. Something in her wanted to come out and meet his challenge, even though she had no clue what challenge he was trying to send. She had to fight the urge to walk up to him, take his handsome face in her hands and give him the hottest kiss that rocked his toes, and then loudly claim he was hers.

What was happening to her? She was acting so irrational and-this just wasn't her. All her life, she liked being mellow and happy. Now, she felt stretched like a rubber band as it got tighter and tighter until it threatened to break. And once it broke, she was scared that she would be someone else. A whole new set of feelings raged in her that she couldn't understand, and at that moment, she had no idea who she was anymore.

Get a grip, Tohru lectured herself. Breath in-breath out. He's almost here; don't blow it. Don't scare him away with your wacky feelings. Oblivious smile, come to my face, she demanded and a feeling of relief came to her as the smile made its way to her face. Yes, she was back to being herself.

"Um...Yuki...what are you guys?" she asked with her air of innocence.

Yuki smiled and crossed his arms over his chest, cringing a little when he heard all the sighs again. Oh man, did I just hear a gruff sigh? He wondered and shuddered a little. Okay, he had to admit, it was just a tad bit creepy being a guy's object of affection. The thought was wiped from his mind when he looked at Tohru. Was it good or bad that she was looking a bit dazed?

He prayed he looked alright next to Haru and the stupid cat. What if he looked small and weak compared the two? He silently cursed again, having them help him out. Okay, more like tricking them into it. Not one of his bright ideas. Look at me, Tohru, what do you see? He wanted to say, but didn't have enough nerve to. Instead he settled for smiling shyly and said, "Barbarians, Miss Honda. Remember you said that you would like to see unrefined muscle heads come to school. Well, barbarians are unrefined and strong as they come," he explained as he leaned a little closer and trailed a finger down one of the yellow hair ribbons.

He would never get tired of just being close to her. She calmed his inner turmoil and every time she was near, he felt peace drift in him. Not to mention the sense of belonging he felt with her. The more he spent with her, the more he wondered if possibly she could be his. Or was he just wishing for a false hope?

Whatever it was, he wanted the times with her to be happy and memorable. He figured this had to be something she wouldn't forget. He grinned as he watched a blush form on her cheeks. He wondered if she knew how sweet and lovable she represented looking up at him with her deep blue eyes and a shy smile on her face.

Yuki wished the world would just disappear and leave the two of them. It that ever happened, he knew he would have enough courage to pull her close by the shoulders and plant a kiss right on her lips.

His body hummed with awareness of the girl next to him. Pictures of her filtered his mind until she was the only occupying it and his hands itched to tug her closer and bury his nose in her hair. She was all around him and she made him feel alive. Did he know the exact moment he lived just to be with her?

No, but he didn't care. All he knew was this time to be alive and happy with the one that made him whole. The life before her was just some form of existence, an empty shell. He didn't know who he was anymore, but all that mattered now was he didn't care. He felt as if he had been given the second chance to live, in his grasp.

Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but he was going to tell her how much she meant to him.

Someday he would.

"Are we almost done here? This is so stupid, and degrading. Why did I agree with this again?" scowled Kyo as he lifted a clenched fist up and waved it at the crowd slowly advancing closer to them. What was that damn rat thinking? He cursed. If one of the boy crazy girls jumped on them, it would be all over. Not only would Yuki be locked up, it was a guarantee all three of them would never see the light of day again. And yikes, if that wasn't bad enough; Kagura was standing by Tohru.

Not good. He cringed as he waited for the inevitable impact of her body against his. And waited...and waited.

Kyo looked at her and confusion set in as he noticed she was staring Yuki and Haru with a gleam in her eye. Well, it was fine she was finally setting her sights on someone else. He could care less. He frowned as he watched her watch them.

"Do you even know what degrading means?" Haru smirked.

"Of course I do, brat." Kyo snapped back.

Yuki laughed, "Haru, refrain yourself from asking him hard questions," then grinned when the cat looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

"Why, you-" started Kyo and was about to lay into the two when he stopped as something more interesting came up that he had to watch.

"Yuki," Tohru whispered as she leaned closer to her companion. Geez, he smelled so good, she almost groaned as she caught his scent drift up to her. A bit of spice with a hint of musk; it was so...male. Where did the old Yuki go?

The one next to her was so foreign. This one was...overwhelming. She feared once he overwhelmed every one of her senses, she wouldn't care and let herself go into the abyss of the unknown. It was these times when she had no clue she missed the old her, the girl that hadn't known Yuki's soft touches, or seen how wonderful he looked with a smile lighting his face and eyes. The one unaware of the changing he was going from boy to a man.

Yes, that's what it was. She knew he was changing, and she couldn't help but _like _it. She had known the old Yuki just for a short time, but that had given her enough time to know that wasn't him. The frowns, the sadness that he portrayed-the loneliness that yearned to disappear in his eyes was not meant for him.

As if a light had switched on, Tohru felt her eyes go big as she stood staring at him. He was transitioning between being a boy and a man. He was still shy, but wasn't too shy to touch her whenever possible. The small touches meant more than what people knew because he had distanced himself from everyone else, believing he was too different from the rest of the students. The reserved smiles he had kept to himself were coming out more as he joked around with her and her friends.

And now looking at his almost bare body (even though she blushed as she examined him so closely) he was starting to become more defined. The hint of the hardness was starting to seek its way there, and she knew it would get more pronounced later on. Wow, he was even starting to get a ripple of abs she noticed as she swallowed rather hard.

Oh God, that's what it was. Now she was starting to understand why she was noticing all his changes from big to small. Was it even possible? It snuck up on her without her knowing it, and confused her until she was looking in all directions to seek answers. The old Yuki, the new him; the old her, the new her; she understood.

She was in love.

She was in love with the changed Yuki, but it had been the old Yuki she had first bonded with. Granted she didn't live a life like his, but she had felt his loneliness and understood how scared he was. Then the moment he had touched her, she felt complete. Her mother had said love was unconditional and until she knew what that she meant, she could never fully love a person.

She had loved her mother, but loving a man was different. Loving Yuki meant she had to accept all of him; mouse, boy, and man. She did. She accepted who he was, who he is, and who he will be. What was she going to do? She wondered, knowing full well she couldn't come out and say she loved him. She would scare him to death and he would stop being around her.

_I can't tell him_ she thought painfully and knew what she had to do. She had to keep her feelings locked inside if she wanted to keep seeing him. She couldn't take the chance of losing him for something so silly. Act normal; please act normal she begged herself as she touched a hand to his cheek.

"Yes, Miss Honda?" Yuki answered, swallowing hard at her touch. Dirt, plain brown dirty dirt, he thought as his mind was dangerously close to being very bad, and having something that would embarrass him to no end. Stop looking at me like that, he silently demanded as she glanced at him beneath her thick eyelashes. Man, she was so gorgeous; he groaned inwardly and knew he would do anything she asked.

Tohru smiled and very gently said, "Please behave, and play nice with the other boys," she laughed as she brushed away some of his bangs that fell over his eyes. "By the way, what's behind your back?"

He coughed and cleared his throat, blinking back the disappointment that she hadn't leaned up and kissed him. What was he thinking? Of course she wouldn't do that, she was too shy and innocent to be that bold. Every little detail about her drove him to distraction. How could one girl hold his life in the palm of her hands?

"Barbarians need to have a maiden, and since I am a one; I found this in the drama room," he took his hand from behind his back and showed her the fake flower crown he had swiped from the class. He knew there would be very upset drama people, but, oh well, they would get over it. "You, Miss Honda; I proclaim as a maiden that I can steal," he said bluntly, and placed the crown on her head.

"Oh, he is romantic. He doesn't need help in that area and from the look of his body, Tohru will be very happy indeed on the honeymoon," Hana nodded her head in approval. Even though Tohru was still in her school uniform, she couldn't help but admire how right they looked together. As if they were made for each other. Love, what a wonderful thing, she sighed as she watched both of them blush.

"Hana!" Tohru protested, letting out an embarrassed laugh, but couldn't help wish that were true. Awful, Tohru, awful, she scolded herself for indecent thoughts.

Uo laughed and threw an arm Tohru's neck and teased, "You know what they say about barbarians, right, Tohru?"

"What would that be?"

"They can go for hours and hours, and once they're done; you won't be able to get up for a week," The people that understood her laughed when Tohru looked up with a "huh" expression, leaving some people in the dark, Tohru certainly being one of them.

Tohru looked from one to the other then glanced at Yuki. "I don't get it, Yuki. Do you?"

Yuki shook his head, knowing full well what Uotani was implying. He wasn't that naive, especially living with a guy like Shigure. It was easy to pick up things. He wasn't going to tell her what she had meant, so instead settled for adjusting her crown again until he was satisfied with it. He held out his hand and waited silently to see what she would do.

"Are you sure you're not part girl? You look and even act like it," Kyo snorted. A part of him was jealous at the display those two showed. How was it that everyone fell under the rat's spell, was beyond him? He really needed to push aside the jealously eating at him and stayed focus at hand. He was going to beat that pretty boy!

"Even if I was girl, you wouldn't have to worry; you're not my type. Now turn around, and walk into that tree. It may actually help your looks since your personality won't win anyone," Yuki said without breaking his concentration from Tohru. His hand was itching to take her hand, but he wanted to know what she thought of his declaration.

"Ouch, that has to hurt. If it makes you feel better, Kyo, if I was a girl, you would be on my top ten," Haru taunted.

Kyo threatened him with just a look. "Shut up, brat." he growled. The kid was such a nuisance. "I'd blindfold you and tell you to get lost, wait a minute. I wouldn't have to do that, you'll get lost with your eyes wide open."

"Nice comeback. Did you think that up all by yourself, or get it out of a drugstore card?"

"You're asking for it!" Kyo shouted, ready to kick his ass to the ground.

Haru raised a brow and said, "Bring it, you overgrown fur ball."

Before things got out of hand, Tohru grabbed Yuki's hand and started to drag him away, tossing words over her shoulders. "School's out, we're going to be on our way. Bye, everyone. Nice seeing you three. Bye, Hana and Uo; see you tomorrow. Love you!" She called out, basically running away. She stopped by the sidewalk and sheepishly smiled. "It was getting a little intense for me. Yuki, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Miss Honda, what do you need to know?" he answered with anticipation. Maybe she was going to ask him for a date or ask him for a kiss. Now that would be delicious, Yuki thought dreamily.

Tohru squeezed his hand, smiled and asked, "How did you get those two to wear the costumes?"

"Uh-" Getting caught off guard, Yuki stared at her for a minute then quickly answered before she could tell anything was wrong. "After getting done with our lessons, I had a few minutes to spare before going to the student council. I challenged them to a fight and stated if I won, they had to do what I wanted, and if I lost, I would do what they thought of-very neat and simple."

She looked at him in amazement. "It took you only a few minutes to beat both Haru and Kyo? Wow, you are good."

"No, I just caught them by surprise," he stammered out, feeling a blush on his cheeks, not use to such compliments.

"There's no need to be bashful, even though it is cute," she smiled shyly as she started to walk again and hold his hand. She could handle the simple touches forever if she had the chance. It was just too easy to link the words forever and Yuki together; they seemed to fit. She needed help; she was starting to get way to sappy. She wondered if he ever thought about the future like she did. As of recently, she was thinking more and more about what it had in store for her. But for whatever reason, every time she thought of it; it remained hazy. She didn't know what to think of that.

"Are you cold walking in that?" she asked when she noticed him shiver. She didn't want him to get sick and have his asthma start up. It would be her fault if that happened.

"No, I'm fine, Miss Honda," he shook his head back and forth. The shiver had caught him unexpectedly when she absently ran her fingers up and down his bare arm. Bolts of electricity ran through him, and he felt his conscious of her heighten. What did he have to do to get her to see him than just the brother type?

He didn't want to be her brother; he wanted more-a lot more. He wanted to act like all the other couples he seen on the street or in school. He wanted to give dopey smiles and casual touches in the hallway. Most of all he wanted to see the smile light on her face because she was in love and happy to see him.

"Miss Honda?"

"Hmm-" To lazy to answer, she let the hum vibrate in the air.

"Did you hear about the paper cranes?" he asked out of the blue.

Tohru cocked her head and looked questioningly at him. She shook her head, not bothering to answer since she knew he would understand and explain.

Yuki took a deep breath. "Origami-It's said that if you can fold a thousand paper cranes in three days, you can have one wish, and it will come true. Do you believe that?"

"If a person truly has good intention, and love in their heart, I believe it will come true. Hope, it never hurts to hope and have dreams." she whispered, losing herself in his stare as the wind started to pick up. She placed a hand by her ear to keep her hair in place, never breaking eye contact with him. She shivered, not because of the cold, but when he tenderly placed a hand on the other side of her head to help her push her hair back.

They stood still for a few moments until Yuki started to tug her just a tad bit closer and lower his head. Very softly, he feathered kissed her cheek, then slowly made his way to the corner of her mouth. With his heart thumping loudly, and a roar echoing in his ears, he was about to cover her mouth when the skies decided to open up and pour on them.

Jumping back, they looked at each other and unison, they grabbed hands and ran.

Tohru didn't know if she should give a sigh of relief that they didn't kiss or cry. So close, she was so close to having her first kiss with him. More than anything, she wanted to feel his lips. Okay, she wanted to cry about it, but of course she really wasn't going to. Yeah, that would be attractive if she started to cry out of nowhere and blubber that she wanted to kiss him. She would like him closer, not further away.

She looked at the back of his head and allowed herself a small smile. He was handsome when everything was in place, but down right sexy when wet. She fanned her face, but accused of the bothersome rain for getting in her eyes. She followed silently until she realized he had brought her to his house. She really should speak up and tell him she had to go home and get dressed for work. She really should, but she didn't want to.

She waited in the living room where he left her until he came back with a towel and a few articles of his clothing in his hand. She blushed when he said, "You can wear this until your clothes dry, but you have to get out of those wet clothes before you catch a cold. You can change in my room." she nodded shyly then headed to the room he pointed to. Unbuttoning her uniform top until she heard a noise she stopped and looked over; she blinked then blinked again.

Yuki paced around the living room, trying anything to keep his mind from wandering back to the girl that just happened to be occupying his room and getting undressed. He hit his head a couple of times and closed his eyes, using a meditating trick he had been taught awhile ago. He was starting to drift out until he heard Tohru's piercing scream cut through the silence.

Without a single thought, he bolted to his room, flung open the door and then halted and saw nothing but red.

_Another chapter down and more to go. Hope that was worth the wait and now to start another chapter! Thanks everyone for reading and those whom take the time to review, a big thank you! _

_I'm not sure about the paper cranes is true, so please don't yell if they're not. I can't be sure, but I think I remember reading about something like that in a book. So I got that idea from a book or something. _

_Starlight Angel_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does._

_Hello everyone! I'm back again. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews you have taken the time to write! _

_Star-Shimmered-Dragon- Thank you for the information you supplied! It is such a sad story, but has a ton of meaning too. Yes, toned abs is worth writing for. The guys can go around half naked all the time, just kidding! _

_Emmanuelle Lisselle Grey- Thank you, and here's more to read!_

_Grrl N- Yes, I love writing about Tohru and Yuki scenes, and imagining what might have been. I agree, the beauty of what happens in a fanfic is something the imagination can always hope for. Good to see you came back to the story!_

_Ayjah- Also, thank you for the information! In this chapter I wasn't so cruel, and I'm pretty sure this won't be the last story I write about them. _

_Ke-Ke999- Here's the next chapter! I tried to be quick, but sometimes I just doesn't work. _

_Nightwriter499109- You're welcome, and thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. _

_Yoshiru- Yes, just thinking about can make a person faint, especially if you're a Yuki fan. _

_Battie2170- Yuki-sexy, it's very fun to write! Nothing bad about getting into a fanfic. It just goes to show an author how much people enjoy their story, so thank you for getting into mine! I agree, a half naked Yuki can make a girl faint. _

_Different Child- Thanks for the bank of information! And this chapter is for you! Hope it's okay. _

_KogaInuyashaShesshylove- Thank you, and hopefully the crazy is a good word for the story. _

_Ren- Hey, I'm a little faster on getting this chapter out. You're welcome! If you can take the time to review, I want to take the time to acknowledge all the great people that dropped a line. _

_Ethereal Light- I updated! Although I'm not sure if you're disturbed is good or bad. Hey, MH thought it was funny, so that's a good thing!_

_Yuki and Tohru Forever- Yes, I will continue the updates until the story says, the end. It may not be fast, but I'll get them out as soon as I can. Hopefully, this chapter won't leave you hanging as much!_

_MandyBelle- Thank you! And it's fun writing about what they will do next. _

_Aria's Star- The stress is over, I've updated! I agree, joking death threats are fine; but hopefully I never get a serious one. Shivers _

_Simplyelena- Thanks! The wait is over, here's the next chapter!_

_Yukiruluver749- Sorry for the last cliffhanger, but I couldn't help it. Okay, I updated! _

_Inu-Yuki lover100- Thank you! It really makes my day when a person tells good the details are, or how much they enjoy the story. Also, thanks for your input!_

_Jade Cerise- I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's so great to write about Yuki and Tohru moments because they're so easy to imagine as a couple. Please, Kyoru fans, refrain from kicking my butt for saying that! _

_KogaInuyashaShesshylove- Yes, Yuki is a gentleman to take advantage, but it really is easy to tell Yuki to go for it. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! You're welcome, and thanks for dropping a line!_

_Togetheritsumo- Thank you for staying up that late, and then finishing the other chapters! I will not make you wait any longer, so here it is!_

_Note- Thank you everyone for taking the time to read and review. It doesn't matter if a one liner or a whole paragraph, it just a good feeling knowing how much your enjoy what I write! Now on with the story!_

Chapter 14

"What-BAM-are-WHAM-you-PUNCH-doing in my room!" Yuki shouted as he aimed a fist for another blow at the cowering person, no, make that people.

After he had flown into the room, he had skidded to a halt and stared at the people on his bed. It took him about a second to unleash his anger after seeing Tohru pressing a towel to her barely clad body, and standing in the corner. He was going to make them pay; they had overstepped the line this time. No one, and he meant, _no one_, ogled her without her permission and obviously, her screaming stated she hadn't given it.

"Um...the power-ouch-went out-ow-in Shigure's room. We needed some light-that one hurt-and came to your room-please, no more," the person begged for mercy

Tohru looked at Yuki then at the occupants on the bed. She knew it was wrong for Yuki to do harm to anyone, but she couldn't help herself from cupping a hand over her mouth and laugh. He looked so adorable defending his territory, even though she highly doubted that was what he wanted to represent at the moment. Since the day they met, her life never had a dull moment. Again, she should go over there, and try to get him to stop, but she couldn't since she was enjoying watching his body ripple way too much.

"I would actually believe you if the light was on, you imbecile. I'm going to ask one more time, and I'd better get a right answer or-" threatened Yuki, leaving the sentence hanging in the air. He looked over to if Tohru was still traumatized, then blinked when he caught her amused gaze. He didn't know what to make of it as he slowly stepped toward her, completely forgetting about the people on the bed.

She was drenched, her hair was starting to stick up in places, her flower crown was lopsided, but she still was the most beautiful creature he had laid eyes on. She was everything he had ever dreamed a girl could be. His heart ached wanting to hold her close, and never let go, but he knew that was impossible. He would never drag her into his black world, but couldn't help himself from wanting to stay in the light just a little bit longer.

She was his lifeline.

His line that connected to a world that he longed to be in, but would never be a part of. She was the one that kept him sane, but there was still a part of him that was on the brink of insanity from the darkness that threatened to consume him if he let go of the one happiness he had found. He was going to hold on until it was time to let go, but for now; he was going to smile, and love.

"Miss Honda-Miss Honda," he whispered her name repeatedly as if was a benediction, entangling his fingers in her hair and moving closer to her sweet lips. Closer and closer, he felt his eyes shut as he missed her lips and fell onto her shoulder with a poof.

"Yuki-" Tohru screamed in fright, as she reached out and caught the little mouse in her hands. She hugged him to her chest and ran over to the bed. "Shigure, what's wrong with him? Help him, Ayame! Please, help him-" she pleaded to the stunned guys as she felt the tears start to gather in her eyes.

He had to be okay, he just had to be. He was starting to become an essential part of her life; she wouldn't be able to bare it if anything happened to him. She had lost so much already, she didn't want to lose anymore. _Please, mom, let him be alright. "I-I-need him_," she whispered, unaware that she spoken aloud. She gently laid him on the pillow and gazed down at him. She reached over to stroke his little furry head, and looked up to utter one word to his brother and cousin.

"Please."

"Shigure, call Hatori. Then bring a bowl of water and a towel for him," instructed Ayame, taking responsibility over his younger brother. "He'll be okay, we'll fix him," he promised as he laid a hand on top of the girl's head. After witnessing the tender caresses between the two, he knew he had been right about her. She was someone that could chase away his brother's fears that no one else could. And from the looks of it, Yuki was starting to let her in his lonely world, and she was starting to reciprocate his feelings. She had two witnesses stating she had said she needed him, and they would be happy to say it over and over again.

After Hatori had been called, Yuki had changed back to his human form and tucked in his bed with a damp towel on his forehead. Shigure and Ayame stood by the door, waiting for their friend's arrival, and studied Tohru as she whispered softly in his ear and stroked his hair. They looked at each other and nodded, leaving the two to their privacy.

"Yuki, please, you have to be okay. I can't lose you like I lost my mom. Remember, when-" she said as she choked out a small laugh, as she talked the last couple of days. She feared if she didn't laugh, she would start crying at how deathly pale he was. Pale, he was as pale as her mother had once been.

Her mother that hadn't had the time to say her final goodbye; the goodbye _she_ should have said as her mom walked out of the door. She had a lifetime to atone for, but she knew she could do it if he was by her side. Selfish as that may be, she was starting to live again after the lost of her mother. He made her want to go on even though there had been times she wanted to give up. She had the best of friends to lean on, but she didn't want to bring them down with her when the light in her life started to dim. So many times, she wanted curl up in the darkest corner and cry, but her friends had been there even though she never showed them.

But lately, those times had been coming more frequently until she felt she was slowly starting to slip into another world. In a world she knew that no one would be able to reach her, and she would be forever alone.

Until the moment he stepped into her life, and brought a spark of life with him. Yuki, the one that rarely smiled-the one that rarely laughed started a light in her that had been slowly withering away. He may never know it, but she would be forever grateful how he had saved her. Yes, even though he may not want the title; he had it.

He was her savior.

"Okay, Yuki, you give me no other choice. As your master, I command you get better since I have four more days with you. I will not be cheated, just because you decided to get sick. Hana and Uo spent good money on you, and they would agree with me; you will get better and I will have my slave back," she firmly demanded, and it would have worked if she hadn't hiccupped at the end. "If you made a thousand cranes in three days, what would you wish for? Would it be-hmm-I don't know what you would wish for. I can honestly say, you don't need to change because you are everything anyone could ever wish for, mouse and all," she whispered, taking away the wet cloth to put a new one on. Continuing to whisper softly in his ear, she brushed away his hair from his face.

"Let's see what we have here," Hatori announced his presence after watching Tohru's display. Observing her movements, he hoped she understood what would happen if Akito decided he wanted Yuki back at the main house again. It would devastate her, but in the end; it would destroy him more emotionally than physically. Heartache, there was so much heartache they had to bare.

Tohru waited anxiously as he examined Yuki, then winced when he took out a needle and pierced Yuki's arm. Without a sound, she viewed the doctor as he put his equipment away and headed toward the door. She thought he was going to leave without a word, but was surprised when he said without emotion, "He has a fever, but with the shot I gave him; he's going to be fine," and left, but Tohru could almost swear she felt the lightest touch on her shoulder before he departed.

She shrugged, writing it off as her imagination and went back to Yuki's side. After calling her work and explaining why she wouldn't be able to come in, she sat by his bedside, and waited. She hummed a few of her favorite songs, sponged his face when droplets of sweat started to appear, and just sat to stare at him. Even in his sleep, he was the restless sort, as if he was plagued by nightmares.

A few hours later, he started to thrash wildly and almost scared her to death. She had tried to call for Ayame or Shigure, but they were nowhere to be seen. She didn't know what to do until she let her instincts take over. "Shh-It's okay Yuki, the people that love you are here. There's nothing to be afraid of, the nightmares can go away. Don't you know when you sleep; you can control what you dream. You can dream big, or you can dream small."

"My mom told me-your dreams are what you make it; so you don't have to have nightmares. Sports...the cherry blossoms trees...you laughing-dream anything, but please, no more bad dreams. People-especially you, deserve the right to laugh and smile. Yes, that's it, Yuki," Tohru smiled as she held his hand and spoke, noticing the tension ease from his face and the thrashing had stopped. Covering a yawn that escaped from her mouth, she laid her head on the edge of his pillow and gazed at him.

His breath was still a little raspy, but not as bad it had been before. She raised their entwined hands together and rested it between them. With her other hand, she softly traced each curve and dent. She rested that one on top of the other hands and closed her eyes. "Just a few minutes of rest," she whispered, promising herself she would get up to take care of him again, but soon fell asleep.

"They really are beautiful together," one of the two people by the doorway spoke. The other nodded as they continued to observe the two sleeping figures. "Sometimes it's hard to watch, knowing I can't do anything to help him heal, but I'm glad she was able to break that barrier he had erected around himself. For a little bit there, I was starting to think he was turning into our mother," the other continued.

"No, I don't think you had to worry; he has more heart than that, even though he doesn't show it. But seeing them together, it is worth the heartache in the future."

"Hey, Gure', how long do you think their happiness will last?" asked Ayame, feeling the sadness that his brother will eventually go through, and hating it.

Shigure shook his head. "I don't know, Aya. But when it's time, we know what we have to do," he said, and with one last look at the couple, the two left again.

Tohru woke up with a yawn, and then blinked. She blinked a couple more times until her eyes came into focus and the most beautiful sight greeted her, warm violet eyes meeting hers.

Her old self would have felt self conscious at being watched so intently, but right now, there was no time for modesty. "I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered, not wanting to break the comfortable aura around them. Even with the reddish cheeks from the fever, his bed head hair and slightly glazed over eyes; he was still the most gorgeous guy she had ever laid eyes on.

"Thank you, Miss Honda-for staying with me," Yuki said shyly. After waking up from the strange dreams of him sitting under cherry blossom with Tohru leaning on him between his legs as they laughed about something, he was disappointed to see that it all had been a dream until he had turned his head and saw her. She consumed his waking thoughts, she had somehow edged her way into his dreams; chasing away the nightmares that plagued him, now she was sleeping next to him. Okay, her head was on his pillow, but it was close.

Awake-she was an angel with her musical laughter and serene smiles; in sleeping she was in short of a goddess with her faint smiles and perfect features. He carefully rolled over and blushed when he saw how tight their hands were. As he watched her baby blues open, he had to admit; he could wake up like this all the time. "I'm sorry for being such a bother," he apologized, reaching over and tucking a section of her hair behind her ear. He lightly trailed a finger down her cheek to her jaw line, smiling shyly when he felt the heat of her blush on his finger.

"You were never a bother; I'm just glad your fever broke. You had us all worried," Tohru spoke softly, reddening as she reached up to capture his wandering hand. She pressed her hand next to his, measuring the length. She slowly slid her fingers an inch to the left, and with an automatic response; they interlocked with his. "Yuki-" One word, all it took had been one word before her eyes closed and her world exploded in bright colors.

She didn't know who made the first move, but that fact was irrelevant as she felt his lips on hers. All she knew was how soft his lips were as they tentatively explored hers. It wasn't a ravishing kiss she had read in books, or even a smooth, suave one she heard about. It was more of a learning process for the both of them, as she let up to press soft kisses on the corner of his mouth, then made her way back to his lips.

Hot, she felt hot as if his fever had somehow made its way into her, but instead of fearing it; she welcomed it. In the darkness of his room, with Yuki still recovering from his illness; and her head still on his pillow was not how she imagined her first kiss would be. It may not go in the books as the most passionate kiss, or even an honorable mention, but she wouldn't have had it any other way. She would always remember her first kiss with a special prince.

Just as she felt the tip of his tongue graze her lip, the door slid open with a bang, and a dramatic voice announce, "I see my dear younger brother is feeling better if he has enough strength to take advantage of his nurse! Now-now Yuki, I haven't told you about the birds and the bees, and how to protect yourself from making little bees, so I have come to save our poor Miss Tohru!"

Being caught off guard, Tohru quickly pulled away and fell off the chair she had been sitting on. She jumped up, a flush on her cheeks for being so clumsy, not to mention she had just been caught kissing his brother, she fumbled to straighten out her clothes. Well, technically Yuki's clothes, but for now she claimed them. "Um-we...fell asleep-I woke up...we...together...it was nice," she finished, clamping a hand over her mouth. She was horrified as her mouth formed words she had no control over. Sure, the kiss was nice-heck, it was great, but she wasn't the one to kiss and tell.

She stole a glance at Yuki and then blushed when she realized he was staring at her with a smile that lifted all his barriers from his face. Completely forgetting Ayame, she smiled shyly back and held his gaze. For the first time, she finally saw the real him, and he was…beautiful.

The traces of loneliness had vanished, to be filled with warmth that made her think of a warm sunny day. The bitterness etched on his face was gone, replaced with softer angles that left him looking more relaxed than she had ever seen him. The tension around his mouth had eased, making his lips yielding and irresistible. But in all, she fell more in love with him because he looked so...

Free.

Yes, that was it. She finally saw him without the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was letting her in and opening himself to her. She had never felt so honored in her life, being treated to such a display. He truly was remarkable, and she swore she was going to take good care of his gift.

Slowly, she walked over to his bedside, fluffing up his pillow, and bringing up the sheet to cover him and then smiled. Tracing his face with her eyes, she paused at his lips. She couldn't believe moments ago, they had been pressed up against hers in a most delicious moment. Continuing her journey, she met his wondrous eyes with a shy smile. "I have to go home, but call me if you need anything. And if you're not in school tomorrow, I'm come over and visit if that's okay. I know Ayame and Shigure will take good care of you. Goodbye-Yuki," She reached down to rinse out his towel in the bowl beside his bed, and in a bold move; she quickly kissed his forehead, and then settled the towel on it. Walking to the door, she waved at the silent Ayame and took one last peek at the figure in bed before leaving.

"Tohru sure knows how to get your boat going, dear brother! Look, you're all red; that's so cute! Okay-listen carefully to me, I will teach you the trick before you make little Yukis until you're ready to. You start by-" ranted Ayame, unaware that his brother had tuned him out at the start of his sentence. If he had known, he probably would have been heartbroken. Okay, maybe not.

Looking longingly at the door that he had last seen Tohru through, Yuki wished she could have stayed longer but knew she had obligations at home. He still felt the pressure of her lips on his, and couldn't help letting a smile form. The kiss was everything he thought it would, plus more.

Her softness, the shy way she responded and her scent around him, he couldn't have asked for a better first kiss. Yeah, it was pathetic having his first kiss this late in the game, but it didn't matter one iota to him. It was special, even though his brother had ruined the moment. Speaking of his brother, he had a question he wanted an answer to. "Ayame?" he asked.

"Yes, my dear sweet brother!" answered his nitwit brother.

"I have a question."

"Yes! I will answer to my best knowledge for you!"

Yuki let the moment stretch a bit before asking, "What were you and Shigure doing in my room, in the dark?"

Ayame blinked then blenched. "We-we were...Goodness, look at the time! I have places to be-people to do! Bye-bye, brother!" he called out; turning around to head out the door when a pillow smack the back of his head. He swung back around, shaking his head. "Oh-no, you did just do what I think you did. Dear brother, you just have declared war. I will take no prisoners!" he proclaimed, as he picked up the pillow and heaved it back at his sick brother. Thus, leading to the biggest fight the brothers ever had.

With pillows.

Shigure leaned against the doorway and smiled. Yes, Tohru broke through more than she ever would know.

Tohru rolled over to her side to get into a more comfortable position. In her hand, she held a yellow ribbon that meant so much to her. She trailed it through her fingers from one hand to another, reliving the kiss over and over again. She couldn't believe how her life had changed in the course of three days. New friends meant forging bonds of friendship. Laughing more than she had in so long, she was starting to feel like herself again. Only, she felt a little different.

She flopped onto her stomach with a dreamy sigh. Yes, she felt different because she now knew the experience of her first kiss! Feeling the heat spread up to her cheeks, she closed her eyes and cradled the ribbon close to her chest. "Yuki, what do you think of me?" she asked to the darkness, knowing she would never have enough courage ask him to his face. With a smile still on her lips, she fell asleep dreaming of cherry blossoms trees, and a laugh echoing through her.

Walking to school the next morning, Tohru wondered how she should act around Yuki the next time she saw him. How do you act around someone you just kissed? She wondered as she waved at Hana and Uo. "Good morning! I think it's going to be a wonderful day!" she gushed, taking hold of each of their hands.

"You sound happy this fine morning, Tohru. Did something happen between you and the prince?" Uo asked, examining how light Tohru seemed to look. "What do you think, Hana?"

Hana pierced a gaze at the squirming girl, and nodded. "Yes, I believe something lovely did happen between the two of them. Care to tell us, or we can always guess?"

"Um-nothing happened! I'm just happy to see how wonderful my friends are," Tohru blushed, not ready to admit her kiss with a certain someone.

Uo nodded, and grinned. She had a feeling something was going. "That's okay, Tohru, I mean if you don't want to tell your close, personal friends what,-what the hell is that?" she asked and then pointed into the distance.

Tohru glanced over in the direction she had pointed to, then as it drew near; she started to laugh. "He-he thought that up by himself. I-I-I wouldn't dream of something so outrag-" she couldn't finish as she fell against Hana, weak with laughter.

He really was creative, she admitted as she cracked up again.

_Okay, everyone! One more chapter down, and more to write! Hope that was worth waiting for and again, thanks for reading and the reviews! Until next time, _

_Starlight Angel_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya does._

_Hello everyone! After a long, long, long, hiatus I'm finally back. I can't tell you how sorry I am for being gone for so long, and I won't make excuses. I just hope I have still have readers out there that are willing to see this through the end with me. _

_Thank you to all the reviewers that encouraged me to continue with the story. I can't express how much it means to me that readers are enjoying it. Now I won't bore you anymore; and here's a long awaited chapter. _

Chapter 15

Day 4

"I really hate to say this since you are Tohru's prince, but what are you and what have you done to the ice prince?" Hana asked with a hint of amusement in her voice when Yuki just happened to stop by their small group. She would never voice it out but she liked this Yuki better than the silent cold prince. Yes, Tohru really had worked her magic on him just as he had on her. Her instincts were right; they would make a great couple once they got over their obstacles. And they would have her to help them along the way. She was going to enjoy this.

"This was just lying around the house, and I decided this would be a good time as any to put it on. Oh yeah...Tohru, I have something to ask you," Yuki started as he walked near her, grinning when he heard her laugh. He stepped closer and leaned his face inches away from her blushing one. If he knew her like he thought he did, she was probably thinking of their kiss last night. God knows how many times that had played in his head last night and this morning.

Tohru blushed, seeing how close his face was to hers and couldn't help but think of the gentle kiss they had shared last night with his soft lips, and hot breath. Wow, just thinking of it was making her feel a little hot under the collar, and it wasn't helping her seeing his gorgeous face so early in the morning. He really knew how to make her head spin, and her heart go crazy. Although to be honest, she really didn't know how to act in front of the guy she recently just kissed. She didn't want to be all gooey in case he had already forgotten about it.

Natural, just act natural she told herself and quickly swallowed before she answered him. Yeah, it would be embarrassing if her voice sounded all weird when she talked to him.

Man, looking at him, did his eyelashes grow longer overnight? Oh my, did his eyes always sparkle this bright of purple? Geez, did his chin look so rock solid last night? What in the world happened from last night to this morning? He looked...he looked so darn hot it was starting to give her fantasies just standing here. Something was wrong with her, there had to be. She never had an urge to touch a guy's chin, but looking at that hard angular shape, she just wanted to run her finger down it and test the texture. Up and down, it would feel hard and smooth; yes, actually how this felt. Wait...surprisingly her imagination was feeling quite real, a little too real.

Oh mother help me, it felt real because it was real. Like an idiot, she was standing by Hana and Uo and feeling up Yuki's jaw. Go ahead earth, open up and swallow me whole. Don't leave anything behind, she commanded, calling herself different names she could come up with for acting like a pervert.

She dropped her hands, and let out a small laugh at the silent group. "Whoops, Yuki had a small smudge that I wanted to wipe off. There you go, all gone; now what was that you wanted to ask me?" she acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary, hoping they would let her get away with it. Of course with Hana and Uo, it was a lost cause.

"I don't know if it's just me, but I seem to detect our Tohru is a little friendlier to the prince than usual. What do you think, Hana?" asked Uo as she crossed her arms in front of her and waited for an answer. Yes, there seemed to be a different atmosphere around the two that seemed to say it was just the two of them in their own little world. Don't get her wrong, she wanted Tohru to get together with the person that could make her happy, but if the prince went further than necessary at this early stage of their relationship, he was going to have the time of his life meeting his maker. Count on it.

"I think you're right, Arisa. I sense flowers in their vision, and Tohru doing the slow motion walk in his eyes. That blush is quite becoming of her this early in the morning, don't you agree Yuki?" Hana asked, turning her serious gaze over at the blushing prince. They were more alike than they knew. They were going to have so many good-looking children. Maybe she could negotiate with the both of them, and settle for seven nieces and nephews. Seven was a lucky number.

Yuki felt like a deer caught in headlights. How was he supposed to answer them? He couldn't come out and say, _why yes, something did happen. I kissed her to the point I lost all sense, and I wouldn't mind doing it again. Can I have your blessing to maul your best friend? _

Oh yeah, he could imagine his painful demise before his funeral, that was _if _they gave him a funeral. What to say, what should I say? With a faint blush still on his cheeks, he looked at both of them, and opened his mouth to answer but was saved by the bell. "Oh look, the warning bell. We should go in before we're late," he breathed a sign of relief and waited until they were both a couple of feet away before grabbing Tohru's hand to tug her in the opposite direction. "You guys go on ahead, I have to ask Miss Honda a quick question," he threw over his shoulder, not waiting for an answer as he pulled them behind the school.

He breathed a sigh of relief to get away from the firing squad then looked into the face that had taken over his every thought. If he could have predicted the future a week ago, he would have never thought he had the chance to fall in love with someone willing to open her arms, and embrace him with an open heart. Granted she hasn't said she loved him, but being one of her friends was good for now. Well, maybe a little more than a good friend since they did share a kiss between them. Yeah, he definitely wouldn't mind if there was something more. That was if he was normal, and since he wasn't; maybe he didn't have the right to even think of that. She deserved someone that could give her everything and protect her from harm. And he was the last person to do that.

Every waking minute, he was afraid to look over his shoulder just in case the freedom he had would be taken away. Was that really someone that could protect her if he couldn't even protect himself? He hadn't realized he was frowning until a soft hand gently caressed his eyebrows and trailed down to lay on his face. His eyes came into focus and came to view her tender expression.

"Whatever you're thinking, Yuki, just remember you have me to share it with. I have a shoulder you can lean on, and take the advice I often use," Tohru whispered, feeling her heart dip at his frown. That one action spoke to her more than he could ever know. He looked so lonely that she wanted to wrap her arms around him, and promise he would never be lonely again. But she couldn't say that, considering he still seemed to keep her at a distance. Granted, she was closer to him than he had ever let anyone on the outside world be but still, she wouldn't mind being closer to him.

"And that advice would be?" Yuki asked, taking a gentle hold of the ends of a small section of her hair. He said it once and he would gladly repeat it again, he loved how soft and silky her hair felt. He could run his fingers through the strands for hours, and still be entertained.

Tohru smiled and used her two index fingers to touch the corners of his lips to push them up. "As the saying goes, turn that frown upside down," she laughed then smiled up at him as she noticed his eyes brighten up. She really could look into his eyes forever. They were so beautiful and expressive when he wanted them to be. But what captured her the most; was the small hope that sprang up every time he smiled. It was so easy to laugh and smile with him just near.

"Since I'm with you, Miss Honda, it's easy to take that advice to good use. Now I need a favor to ask of you, Miss Honda," Yuki said softly, slightly leaning closer to her. He rested his palms just above her head and leaned closer until his lips barely touched her ear. A fragrance of strawberries teased his senses until he felt the urge just to take a nibble of her delicate ear. Geez, Shigure was right; once a teenage guy's notices a girl, it's hard not to be warped.

Tohru's breath caught in her throat, feeling his light breathing on her ear. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of him spread within her. This moment, this exact moment, the urge to stay by him until she took her last breath overwhelmed her to the point she wanted to wrap her arms around him and hold him tight. She wanted him to promise her forever if possible. She wanted to wake up and see his smiling face by hers. She wanted...she wanted...him to have his freedom.

And in order for him to have his freedom, she couldn't demand anything from him. Her mind knew that, she knew that, but her heart was telling her to love him with everything she had and hold him close. No, she had to get a hold of herself. She wasn't going to be selfish and demand such juvenile wants because in the end, she would end up alone if he rejected her. She was better off being his friend than not being anything at all to him. Eventually she would learn to accept that.

She breathed his spicy scent one last time, then looked at him and asked, "What was the favor you wanted to ask?" She unconsciously laid a hand on his arm as she waited for his answer. She could almost dream what his favor would be.

_"Miss Honda, my favor-my favor...oh, I can't stop myself anymore. Just this once, let me lose control and ravish your sweet lips," Without an answer, he dramatically dipped her back._

_Tohru blushed and put a hand to her cheek. "We shouldn't, Yuki; we're in school. What happens if we get caught?" _

_"I don't care anymore; I need you like I have never needed anyone before. Please, say yes; I'm begging you. I'll perish if I don't have your lips soon," he sighed just inches from her lips. _

_"Well...if you put it that way, I'll permit you." She relented, closing her eyes to wait for his lips. And waited...and waited until-_

"Miss Honda? Miss Honda, are you okay?" Tohru was snapped out of her fantasy as her name was being called, and if being caught daydreaming wasn't embarrassing enough, smacking him in the cheek with her head sure was. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Yuki! Are you hurt? I'm sorry!" She patted his cheek gently, checking for any injures; not that she really knew what to look for.

Yuki laughed at how cute she looked, she really was someone different. "For that Miss Honda, you have to agree to my favor," he murmured, softly caressing her cheek with a hand. Hey, a touch for a touch; it was only right.

"Okay, to make up for that; I agree to your bidding."

With a mischievous grin, he lowered his lips to ear and whispered his request. Ten minutes later, he grinned as they walked, hand in hand, down the corridor of their school to their classroom and met with laughter as they walked in. "Yuki, how did I end up like this if I'm the master?" Tohru whispered through the side of her mouth, listening to their classmates hoot and holler.

"You two are late, but with those costumes I'll let it pass. I must admit, your thought was put nicely together. It's not everyday I get to see a wiener like you, "their teacher praised as he laughed at the two of them.

"Thank you; it was all Miss Honda's wonderful idea." Yuki grinned, bowing to his waist. It would have been elegant if he hadn't hit the teacher with his butt of his costume.

Tohru couldn't help laughing as she watched Yuki try to help the teacher up but it seemed to do more harm than good. "Yuki, I think we should take our seats." She grabbed his hand and tugged him over their desks with her cheeks burning at all the jokes that were beginning to sprout.

"I knew he had a good physique, but his buns are looking mighty firm…" a guy sitting next to Yuki's joked.

"I wouldn't mind taking a bite of that to see how juicy it really is," A girl in the back yelled.

"If I take a sip of her, what flavor do you think will I get?" Back and forth it went until Tohru hid her face in the back of Yuki's costume. It was embarrassing, yet the atmosphere was easy and comfortable.

Yuki felt the slight pressure on his back and knew Tohru was the cause. He grinned as he looked around, and opened his mouth to speak. "Now, my fellow classmates; I know how envious everyone must be since I look so compatible with Miss Honda, but it's not often you see what a perfect match like us can be. And for those that want to know, the flavor for today is cherry coke. Sweet, yet a little bit tart; just how I like it," he finished, attempting to sit but found out he couldn't fit so he ended up taking her hand and sitting in the back of the classroom. He looked over at her and smiled. He was rewarded with a smile back at him, and couldn't believe he had said all that in front of others; and instead of looking disdainfully at him, the guys had laughed and the girls had squealed.

Yes, he was content sitting next to her being the matched couple; the hotdog and his coke.

"Um...Yuki...I...ah...need help getting up...I...this is so embarrassing..." A red-faced Tohru murmured, holding out her hand as normally as possible considering her current position at the moment. Somehow she had tipped over during class, and for the life of her; she couldn't sit back up. If that wasn't mortifying enough, as she was trying to right herself, all she kept on doing had been rolling back and forth until she just lay there blinking up at Yuki; whom had gracefully stood up as if he was in his normal school uniform. Why was it every time she was near this seemingly perfect prince, she made a complete and utter fool of herself. Somewhere or sometime she had stepped on the wrong side of the Gods, in order to be in these kinds of predicaments.

But then again, there were always pros to these situations she thought as she felt his hand slip over hers and gently help her up. Gosh, he really knew how to make a girl feel dizzy with all his chivalry that was rare in males nowadays. Feeling a rush of heat spread through her cheeks as she glanced into his face, Tohru soon forgot her embarrassment, and not to mention the rest of the class, as she felt wrapped up in the warmth of his soft smile. She would give almost anything to entwine her arms around his neck, and lean her head on his chest just to see how safe it felt to have the man she loved hold her with his inner strength. Just thinking about the idea, Tohru felt a sensation of various emotions spread through her to the point she wanted nothing more than to tell him every little secret she held in her heart.

How does one calm one self when it is presented with such a delectable morsel that tempts even the saintly of saints? Tohru wondered as she lost herself gazing into the morsel's expressive eyes. She knew she was getting more deranged by the second if she was starting to think of him as food she wanted to gobble up. She really was starting to wonder where her sanity was going. She didn't know it was good being in love or something to be pitied if everyone thought like her. If they did, she wouldn't be surprised if people came to school with bite marks. Heaven help them all if they did.

Caught up in the moment, she framed his face with her hands, and moved to stroke his cheeks and his nose with her thumbs. She loved the feel of him under her hands as she traced his flawless cheeks and perfectly molded nose. She memorized the bone structure, every little detail as if this was the last time she would be able to touch him. She didn't ever want to forget one single touch or glance they shared. This was her precious memories she wanted of him, and all of them; the good and the bad, were perfect.

Yuki felt the breath he tried to inhale, freeze in his throat when he felt Tohru's hand touch his face. He had found amusement watching her try to sit up, although not in a bad way. He was thinking more in the lines of how utterly cute she looked rolling back and forth, and when she asked him for help, he was more than happy to help. As if he could say no. She didn't seem to realize how much damage she could do to him if she figured out he was willing to give him self to her. If only he could come out, and say it to the rest of the world. If only he had enough guts to stand up for what he wanted to believe in.

But at this very second, the ifs and what not flew out the window as he felt her delicate hands move over his skin; branding him with her touch. The hands that had cared for him these past few days, the hands that cooled his fevered face yesterday, the hands that were so close to his mouth to the point he just had to move his head an inch to nip her finger if he wanted to. How could a simple touch muddle his reasonable thoughts, and turn them into some sort of sensual fantasy? It was all Shigure's fault for turning him into a pervert that looked at Tohru as if she was a piece of cheese he wanted to devour. Be it cheese or the most perfect goddess, he knew no one could ever take the title away from her. Of course, if he was known as the ice prince; she would be the ice princess. Not that she was cold, but quite the opposite; it was just a connection to himself. He was about return her favor when he sudden felt the impact of the floor, not that it hurt since his buns cushioned him, but nonetheless; he felt as if he weighed a ton. What in the hell ruined his time with Tohru? And once he found out who it was; heads were going to roll.

"What's with this lovey-dovey atmosphere between the two of you? I don't think it's fair if it's just her, I want some cuddle time too," a basketball player named Touya said as he pretended to play with Yuki's hair.

"No-no, it's only fair if it's me. I'm known as the loveliest out of all of you," pouted Raven Beauty, I mean Yuu as he tried to elbow the huge guy away from the helpless one on the floor.

"I really don't think that something you should brag about if you're a guy," Uo commented, crossing her arms as she watched the display going on. Obviously she wasn't the only one that had noticed the change in their prince.

Yuki attempted to untangled his body away from the guys, but couldn't since his costume prevented him from any movement. So he tried the only source he could think of that would scatter the guys in a hurry. "Miss Hana, I hope I can call upon you since you did welcome me into the group; can you help me out?" he asked, looking up hopefully.

"Give me one reason I should help you out this situation? And it better be a good one, or I refuse." Hana calmly raised an eyebrow, and waited for an answer.

Without blinking an eye, Yuki answered, "They want cuddle time, meaning they want to take me away from Miss Honda; and that would hurt her."

"I understand." With those two words, she turned her eyes to the two that were starting to fidget nervously on the floor, but before she could open her mouth, the two shot up and were gone in an instant.

Yuki lifted himself to a half-sitting half-leaning position and whistled. "I applaud you, Miss Hana. Not even a word and you had those guys running for their lives. Is that learned or does it come naturally?" he asked.

"It's natural for Hana, although I know she would never hurt anyone," Tohru volunteered the information, hugging Hana from the side. She knew Hana always had the best intentions for everyone around her. That's what made her a best friend.

"Yeah, Hana would never short circuit anyone," laughed Uo as she tugged on the straw that came from Tohru's head. Tohru's innocence was always refreshing in such a cynical world. Uo smiled fondly at her close friends. Through thick and thin, those two would be behind her no matter how much she screwed up. It was nice to have people to lean on once in awhile.

Tohru smiled happily at her circle of friends then walked over to where Yuki casually lay, and offered a hand. She helped him up, keeping a hold of his warm hand. She gave it a little squeeze after feeling the slight pressure from him, and looked over to give him a smile. She realized she had smiled more in the last four days than she had in such a long time. It felt good to have a smile come naturally than forcing one out to pretend she was fine.

Her bond with her friends was a kind that never could break, and the bond with Yuki was almost a healing to her inner self. He truly was a special person to be around. Tohru laughed, and tried to tug them out the door; well as much as her costume would allow. She really needed to get out of this outfit without having anymore incidents that would cost more of her dignity.

"Embarrassing as this may sound, but I had a fun time today." Tohru made a comment after studying the silent Yuki. They were walking home after school since he didn't have a meeting today. He seemed a bit worried, and hadn't really said anything after that mishap in the classroom. Was he angry that she had touched him? Tohru wanted to ask, but a part of her didn't want him to push her away if she intruded in his thoughts.

She mentally scolded herself for casually touching when she knew how he felt about being touched. She really had to think about his situation than what she enjoyed doing. To her, one small touch anchored her to the world she was slowly slipping away from.

He was the median that kept her bound. Her soul cried out for his lost one that he kept hidden away. Something untamed, so powerful in her yearned to be embraced by this strong yet vulnerable guy it made the ache in her body seem so much worse.

The fear of knowing he could be taken away from her side in a split second gnawed at her almost every second of the day. He was such an important part of her life like breathing is essential to living. It just had to be there in order to function. And for her, that was the scariest part that he had become so vital to her. She didn't mean for it to happen, but it did and how was she going to cope if one of her worst nightmares came true?

No, she couldn't think that way because if she did, the moments they would have together would be tainted with fear and uncertainties. She wanted him to enjoy what life had to offer without reserves. She wanted him to know how much she cared for him without being to pushy. She gave a start when his finger brushed her chin. She smiled and blushed when she was caught daydreaming again. She really was a space cadet.

"I also had fun today. Miss Honda….can I ask you something?" Yuki asked with a nervous smile.

Tohru nodded and looked up at him. He could ask her to travel the moon, and she would gladly accept it with a smile. Well, it wouldn't hurt if he wanted to come along for the ride.

"Um…what do you think…of…"Yuki swallowed, "coming with me to my garden?" he finished, chickening out the last second of what he really wanted to say. He really was a moron.

"I would love too. Your garden is really beautiful, and I like to look at what you have in there," Tohru rambled on and on. She had no clue what she was talking about. All she knew was that she felt happy just being with him. Unaware of her actions, she reached over and held his hand as they walked in silence.

"Here, I'll put this down for you to sit on, and then make yourself comfortable. I have a surprise for you," Yuki said as he spread out the blanket from his book bag. He waited until she was situated before he moved over to his garden to prepare his surprise.

With a soft smile, Tohru watched Yuki's back as he did the motions of gathering his supplies. And what a nice back it was as she watched it flex and move. Yeah, she could almost see his defining muscles when his arms lifted whatever he had in his hands. Eyes tracing the top of his shoulders downward, she let out a giggle when they happened to land on a part that just happened to be….well, not his back.

Tohru blushed, and waved when he glanced back at her then returned to whatever he was doing. She flopped on her back to stare up at the sky. Yeah, that would be brilliant if he caught her looking his cute butt. Oh god, she was starting to sound corrupt, drooling over his anatomy. Although it wasn't that hard considering everything on him was just too perfect.

A rabbit….a chicken….oh, look it's a heart, she silently pointed out the cloud shapes. Hey, that one looks like a perfectly shaped male….butt. Tohru clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh that threatened to escape. Oh, she was becoming so deranged. Who in their right mind was going to help her?

"Miss Honda? Here it is," Yuki said, looking down at the adorable picture she made. She was lying on her back, her glossy hair spread around her with a hand over her mouth, and her face looking a little bit flushed. If they hadn't been outside with him only yards away, he could swear she was….he choked as an image came to mind at what she could have been doing to look like that. He bent over trying to catch his breath. Oh god, if he didn't calm down, he was going to change and he didn't want that to happen.

Think of something, anything to get rid of the image in his hand. Yeah, Shigure actually meeting a deadline, or that orange fur ball taking a bath. Or better yet, his mental brother in a lime-green sundress. Okay, he wanted to calm down, not gag himself to death.

He managed to get his feelings under control when he noticed what he was seeing as he glanced down. Kneeling on her knees with one hand on his arm, and the other one patting his chest; Tohru reminded him of a siren trying to lure him into the dark abyss with her glorious hair falling backwards as she bent her head up to look up at him. If that wasn't bad enough, her ocean eyes enticed him to take the plunge with a smile.

"Miss Honda," he breathed, with no control of his actions; Yuki reached to entangle his hands in her hair, and with gentle care, he tugged her head back a little more to seize her lush lips with his own. He didn't know where his confidence came from or what actually made him do it, but all he knew was the fact that he didn't want it to end. Out of his fifteen years, this was one of the moments he never wanted to forget. The others being when they first met, their time spent together, and their first kiss.

This was truly a perfect moment for the both of them, but as most things in life; it will eventually come to an end, and spiral downward.

_Well, here's the end to this chapter. I know Tohru and Yuki are becoming a little out of character, but they just won't listen to me. Sorry if I offended anyone that likes to see them in character to the T. Hopefully this chapter was interesting to read, and see you in the next one. Thanks again for the reviews!_

_Starlight Angel_


End file.
